


The Pack

by Elvendara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU of AU, Alternate Meeting, Biting, Blood, Death, F/M, Fanfic, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, Pain, Rough Sex, Sex, Spoilers, Violence, Werewolf AU, Yooran, extreme violence, mystic messenger fanfic, pain during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Summary: Alternate UniverseSPOILERS FOR 707 ROUTE AND SECRET ENDINGSFollows the story of the Mysme plot from the point where Seven enters Mint Eye HQIn this AU MC never joined RFASaeyoung/707/Seven/Luciel and Unkown/Saeran are werewolvesMC is a werecatThe main plot points of 707's route are basically the same, as are the plot points of the secret endings only. After that, the story continues with the pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of my own Werewolf AU on Tumblr. If you'd like to follow me, my blog name is the same @elvendara

The infiltration was flawless. Seven controlled all the security cameras. The building was empty and eerily silent. His footfalls rang heavily down the hallway. For whatever reason, Mint Eye Headquarters had been abandoned. He made his way to the central control room, wondering if there would be anything left to acquire. He cursed under his breath, what if he was too late? He might never find the hacker.

He carefully opened the door to the room and was delighted to see that it was still fully functional. The wall was full of screens. The computer set was equal to his own, maybe even better. The letters on the keyboard in the center were almost completely faded away with extended use. Whoever had been hacking into the RFA messenger was certainly doing it from here.

He briefly thought about V. He would be disappointed that Seven was here. They’d discussed this several times, however, no matter how hard Seven argued, V was adamant that they not attempt anything until after the RFA party. This was the first time that Seven had ever gone against V’s orders. However, Saeyoung’s insticts had been screaming at him to do it now. He hadn’t been able to convince V, but he couldn’t hold himself back.

He had made sure to put a contingency plan into place in case he was captured, or worse. If he did not stop it, a message would be sent to Jumin and V, letting them know where he had gone and what he had attempted to do. It made it clear that they were not to follow him and to assume he was dead. He purposely deleted any mention of the coordinates and the satellite he had used to find the building, in case they tried to find where he’d gone.

He opened his laptop and set it on the table next to the keyboard. He plugged in the thumb drive into the main computer and activated the program to break into it. He clicked away on the keyboard, finding the entrance and punching through. It had very good security, but it was no match for 707’s skills! He went through and found the information he was looking for. He began to download it all. He watched the percentage bar move slowly up.

“Come on come on.” he cycled through the security camera’s making sure that the building was still empty.

The door behind him suddenly opened and Seven spun around, heart pumping with adrenaline. A man stepped inside. He was lean, with white hair and pink tips. He appeared to be as tall as Seven. He wore a red T-shity, black leather pants, biker boots and a leather jacket that fell off of his right shoulder showing the same eye logo the RFA members had received in an email. The most striking thing about the man was his mint green eyes. They were strange and mesmerizing. A black handkerchief covered the bottom half of his face. His eyes crinkled, telegraphing his smile.

“Looks like we have an intruder.” He was calm. Calmer than Seven would have been to find an intruder in his work room. The man did not appear to be surprised to find him there at all.

Seven smirked, leaning against the desk, hiding his laptop. He crossed his arms, “What do we have here? Could I possibly be looking upon the famous hacker trying to beat me?” Seven played for time. He calculated his odds of getting past the man and escaping.

The other man cocked his head, his eyes narrowing inquisitively. “You don’t know who I am, do you?” he asked softly.

Seven stood up straight, staring at the other man intensely. He would have remembered meeting someone with eyes like those, they were unique. But perhaps they were contacts? Something in the back of his mind prodded at him, something familiar.  

The man pulled his scarf down, exposing the rest of his face. Seven gasped, stepping back and hitting the desk, knocking his laptop askew.

“No, it isn’t possible!” he breathed.

“Hello brother. Or, should I say, Luciel?” he snickered and stepped forward, closer to Seven.

“Saeran? How? How are you here?”

Saeran smiled at Seven, but there was no mirth in his eyes. Those were cold and calculating.

“You? You’re the hacker?”

Seven was confused. Saeran wasn’t supposed to be doing anything like this. He was supposed to be safe. Seven’s sacrifice was supposed to make sure of that! There were so many questions that flittered through his mind, but he just couldn’t grasp them. His brother was standing in front of him and even though he wanted desperately to put his arms around him, he could clearly see that it would not be well received.

“How did you learn to do this? Saeran! You…you aren’t supposed to be here. You’re supposed to be safe!” he cried.

“Safe? That’s hilarious! How could I be safe when you abandoned me and left me in the clutches of that woman?” Saeran almost screeched, losing what little control he had.

“What? No, Saeran, I didn’t abandon you! I would never do that! I left to keep you safe!” he took a step towards his brother. Saeran reeled away from him.

“Don’t touch me! Stay away! I know the truth! You left me, you left me alone. You promised me we would leave together, but you lied! Everything you said was a lie! All you wanted was to escape yourself! You never cared about me!” there was spit spewing from his mouth, his words dropping like poison on Seven’s heart.

Seven reached out to his brother, then dropped his arms at the disgust in Saeran’s eyes. “I…I didn’t.” Seven said weakly. “V promised that you would be safe. I…I thought you were safe! Rika sai…”

“Don’t say that name!” Saeran screamed, stepping so close to him their noses almost touched. Seven’s tears fell silently, his arms aching to wrap around his brother. What had he been through to make him this way? What had happened to his sweet, frail brother? Saeran should be safe damn it! How the fuck had V let this happen?

“I’m sorry Saeran.” Seven tried again, unable to look away from his brothr’s crazed eyes.

How had the organization done this to him? Why was he so angry? “If I knew you weren’t safe, I would have come to get you! I swear! Ri…I…was told you were safe. Wait, I can prove it!” Saeran stared at his brother incredulously as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a disk and folded piece of paper. Saeyoung always kept these items close to him, they were the most precious thing in the world that he possessed.

He quickly inserted it into the computer and opened the folder. The pictures of a young Saeran, happy, came up. He handed the paper to Saeran as well.

“How…how did you get this? Where did these come from?” he grabbed the paper and crumpled it in his hand, “What is this supposed to be?” he yelled into Seven’s face.

“It’s the letter Rika sent me, telling me you were safe and happy.” Seven whispered, he had treasured these two items for years. They were proof that his brother was happy, even without him. Proof that his sacrifice was not for nothing.

“Lies!” Saeran spat again, throwing the letter at Seven, not bothering to open and read it. he closed his eyes and clapped his hands over his ears. “Lies, nothing but lies! You hacked those pictures, and had that letter made up!” he was shaking his head, backing away from Seven. Away from the lies of his brother.

Seven tried to grab at him, but Saeran pushed him away, turning and running out the door, he knew he was losing his grip on reality. He was actually thinking that Seven’s eyes were genuine. He had to escape those eyes. He closed the door behind him with a loud click. Seven tried the knob, locked! He banged on the door, “Saeran! Saeran please!” he lay his forehead on the cold door, tears falling free, “Please…” he whispered, his brain racing, his heart breaking all over again. He turned, back against the door and slid to the floor. He opened and smoothed out the letter, rereading it. Saeran was right about one thing, this letter, those pictures, they had all been a lie. A cruel lie against him. He ripped the letter to shreds, weeping, hating Rika and V equally in that moment. They had both lied to him, looked him in the eye and lied! For years!

A noise infiltrated his sobs.

“Meow.” Seven’s head snapped up, a cat?

He wiped his tears away on his sleeve and listened intently.

“Meww.”

There it was again. It was definitely a cat’s meow. He followed the sound, on hands and knees, crawling, he could smell it now, how had he not smelled the cat before? The stench was all over the room. Behind the desk, a cage with a small brown tabby sat. There was no food or water bowl, no litter box either. It was covered in its own feces and smelled of stale pee. It looked miserable.

Its honey brown eyes looked lethargically up at him. Its mouth vibrated with its mewls, it could barely make a sound. Seven grabbed at the lock, cursing when he couldn’t open it. It was a digital lock that he could easily hack into, but he needed to get out of here first. He grabbed the cage, bringing it out with him, setting it below his laptop.

He began to hack the lock on the door. Meanwhile, the files finished downloading. He grabbed the thumb drive, closed his laptop and stuffed it back into his bag. The encryption key he had attached to the door beeped and the door popped open. He untethered it, stuffing it into his pocket. He grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder as he snatched up the cage. He ran out, not bothering to hide his movements.

He made his way quickly back to his car. Saeran was nowhere to be found, as Seven suspected. He placed the cage in the front passenger seat, his bag, he threw into the back seat. He closed the passenger door and headed towards the driver’s side.

“Luciel?” the voice stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned and stared at the man.

“V?” he was stunned, but he supposed he should not be at this point. Obviously V knew about Mint Eye, about Saeran, his nails dug into his palms as he barely stopped himself from punching him in the face.

“Thank god Luciel. I thought someone had kidnapped you!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw a man stuff someone that looked like you into the back of a sports car. I was too far away to do anything, it was hard to see, but I’m glad it wasn’t you.”

If he was telling the truth, he must have seen Saeran being taken away, but who would have done that? Then he realized it must have been Vanderwood. He was supposed to keep tabs on Seven, but Seven had taken off without permission, the boss must have been angry. Damn it! Now he would have to figure out how to rescue his brother. He ignored V and got into the car.

“Luciel! Wait!...”

“Fuck you V! You’ve been lying to me! I saw him. I saw Saeran, he’s the hacker that has been trying to destroy the RFA and you knew! Don’t fucking lie to me! You knew! That’s who was just kidnapped, but don’t even bother to try and tell me you give a fuck! If you cared about Saeran, if you cared about me, you would have never let this happen!”

V bowed his head, his cheeks flushed with what might be shame, or anger. Seven didn’t care. He turned the car on and sped away, leaving V in his rearview mirror. He would deal with him later. He had more important things to take care of.

He drove for hours until he reached the safe house he’d set up. He pulled into the dirt driveway of the abandoned cabin. He took all his equipment out, including the cat’s cage.

He worked on the lock first, he wanted to let the cat out and take care of it before doing anything else. The cat looked ready to fall over and die. He found a dish cloth and cleaned the cat as best he could. He set it in the sink and rinsed it off. Female, he saw. He dried her and pulled out a can of tuna from his supplies and poured some bottled water into a cup for it. He set her and the food and water on the floor. Once he was sure that she was taken care of, he set up his equipment. If he had any chance of saving Saeran, he would have to hack into the agency. It was going to take all night.

Around 3a.m. Seven lay on the bed, intending to just close his eyes for a few minutes, his body was screaming for rest. He took off his glasses, placing them by his side and lay his head on the pillow. The cat jumped up on the bed, it still moved way too slowly, but was determined to curl up next to Seven’s warm body. Seven absently pet the cat, glad to have her here for comfort. He quickly fell asleep.

 

He woke slowly, his head was aching, the back of his eyes stinging. He reached his hand to rub them. he blinked repeatedly, confused. Was he still asleep? Was he dreaming? There was a heavy pressure on the right side of his body and something tickled his nose, something soft. He grabbed his glasses and pushed them on his face. Looking down, there was a curtain of reddish brown hair pooled across his chest and his right arm. Below that, a woman’s face, and a woman’s very naked body.

His eyes widened in disbelief. He closed them and rubbed them again beneath his glasses. His lack of sleep, unhealthy eating, and loneliness, must be catching up to him. Opening his eyes again, he expected that the woman would be gone, she, however, was not.

“What the fuck?” he squeaked and scrambled off the bed. Her body had curves, but he could see the ribs under her skin, her legs appearing so thin he wondered if they would hold her up.

She stirred and he panicked, tossing the sheet over her body. She lifted her head, the noises she made were confused and dry. She tried to push herself up, but her arms were too weak.

Seven helped her to a sitting position. Her eyes cleared and she focused on his face. A beautiful smile broke across her face. She brought a hand up to caress his face. She then became distracted by the hand, watching it, turning it over amazed at it. She looked around the room, eyes falling on the cage and darkening for a moment, before brightening again. She tried to step off the bed, but her legs would not hold her meager weight and she crumpled to the ground.

Seven grabbed his hoodie and knelt at her side. He wrapped the hoodie around her gently.

“Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?” he asked softly.

She shook her head, sliding her arms through the sleeves of the hoodie. Seven zipped it up for her. He felt uncomfortable, her eyes bore into him, making his heart attempt to break free of his body. The only thing close to this feeling was when he was getting ready to transform. The idea hit him like a thunderbolt. He whipped his head around the cabin, it was a single room, nowhere really for a cat to hide. The door to the bathroom was closed, so she couldn’t be in there. He turned back to the woman. Her warm honey brown eyes were intent on him again.

“You’re…you’re the cat?” he asked, amazed. She smiled her brilliant smile again and nodded. Before he could digest that information, she threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down.

“Thank you.” She whispered hoarsely. Seven embraced her, burying his head in her hair. They stayed that way for a good long while, Seven not wanting to let her go. He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way, but he needed this closeness, he needed this intimacy. He didn’t realize he had begun to cry. She pulled away from him. Her eyes empathetic. She wiped his tears from his eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” She said slowly, and carefully.

His eyes questioned.

“You’re his brother? The one he calls Luciel?” her voice was soft and low. She had to clear her throat several times, it was still very dry.

“Yes.” Seven admitted, lowering his eyes.

“I’ve been held by Unknown…Saeran?” he nodded. “I’ve been held by him for a long time. He tricked me into downloading an app, but I refused to follow his instructions, so…he abducted me.” She let go of him and leaned against the bed, clearly tired. He picked her up and lay her down on the bed, covering her with the sheet again.

She sighed. “I’ve listened to him for months. He hates you. They’ve made him think that you abandoned him, that you lied to him. That you never even wanted him. He doesn’t want to bring you into Mint Eye, he wants to kill you.”

Seven’s squeezed his eyes shut. What had they done to his brother?

“I thought he would kill me too, but, I was careless and he found out I was a werecat. After that, he put me in that cage.” Her eyes grew steely as she focused on the offending cage. She caressed his cheek again. “Thank you for saving me. You didn’t have to take me with you, but I’ll forever be grateful.” She smiled once more, a smile that warmed his heart like nothing had ever done before.

“Y…you’re welcome.” He said. Holding her hand in his. “Are you hungry?” he asked. She would need time to recover her strength he was sure. Maybe he could help her.

“Yes, but, I’m more tired than hungry. I need to sleep.” Her eyes closed heavily and she was asleep almost instantly. He watched her sleep. Swiping her loose strands of hair away from her face. He didn’t even know her name, but he was afraid that he had inadvertently given his heart to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven was typing away at his laptop, the hacking program still running. He was trying to get around a pretty nasty firewall that could attach a virus to his laptop if he was not careful. He sat on the floor, the laptop on the coffee table. He had been focused on the screen for hours now. He tried to forget that there was a naked woman on the bed. But his eyes kept dragging his focus to her. She slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling easily. He watched as the moon washed over her olive skin through the window. It glistened in the moonlight, or was that just his imagination. He peeled his eyes away from her and tried to concentrate on what he was doing.

He heard a dull thump and quickly looked up. The bed was empty. He stood up too fast and felt his equilibrium shift. He was dizzy momentarily until his body re-balanced itself. Once he was steady on his feet, he ran to the woman’s side. It looked as if she had tried to get out of bed and her legs refused, again.

“Here.” He said, helping her sit up.

“Oh…I’m so sorry…I am just still so weak.” Her voice was soft and melodic.

“It’s ok.” He smiled gently at her.

“I…I need to…use…the bathroom.” She whispered, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair.

“I can help you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up. She leaned heavily against him as they walked to the bathroom. He tried not to look at her bare legs too long, his hoodie barely covering her behind.

He opened the door and lifted the seat cover, lowering her gently onto the seat. He then turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him.

“Let me know when you’re done.” He said through the door.

“Ok.” She answered weakly.

He tried not to listen to her actually peeing, but it was hard not to hear it. He was a little worried that the stream had not lasted very long. She must be extremely dehydrated.

He paced back and forth in front of the door. He wanted to be able to rush in if she needed him. He heard the toilet flush and stopped, waiting for her to call to him. After a few seconds, she did.

He opened the door slowly and walked in. He helped her up again, and was grateful that he had thought to ready this cabin for himself. There was plenty of toilet paper. He held her as she washed her hands in the sink. The water came straight from a well further in the property. The pipes were old and rusty, however, so he would not want to drink it or bathe in it.

He led her back to the bed and sat her down. She sighed heavily, as if she had just run a marathon. In her condition, that single trip to the bathroom was probably just as difficult.

“Are you ready to try and eat something?” he asked. She nodded, grateful to him.

“I have some soup, I’ll go heat it up.” He stood, but she grabbed his hand, forcing him back down.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Just, sit with me for a bit. It’s been so long since I’ve had some human interaction. And, I feel safe with you.”

Seven’s heart thumped and skipped a beat as she lay her head on his shoulder, sighing in gratification. She moved her hand into his. It felt so small and frail. The bone at her wrist poked out in a way it should not. Seven swallowed. Why was she affecting him this way? He’d been attracted to women before. He’d had sex with them before. He even thought he’d fallen in love with one before. But none of those women made him feel like this. He wondered if it had something to do with the fact that she was a werecat. But no, he didn’t think so. Maybe it had something to do with him being a werewolf. But then wouldn’t he hate her kind? Werewolves were solitary creatures. Their loyalty and love reserved only for their pack. He just didn’t know. His mother had not been very forthcoming about what to expect if they ever turned. He shook his head.

He couldn’t afford to get sidetracked with these feelings. He would have to leave her here when he left. He would call Jumin and give him the coordinates to have someone come get her and take care of her. He’d make sure that Jumin knew how urgent it was. He wanted desperately to stay and take care of her himself, but his brother was more important. He couldn’t believe that he was torn between his brother and this woman. His choice was obvious, she was safe, Saeran was not. His life was in danger and Saeyoung would not abandon him again.

“My name is MC. I just realized I didn’t tell you.” Her voice cracked with disuse. She shifted on his shoulder and he lay his cheek on her head, without thought. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. It was euphoric. He had never smelled anything so delicious in his life.

“Nice to meet you MC. My name is…well…you can call me Luciel or Seven.” He murmured into her hair.

“Those are funny names.” She chuckled, her frail body shaking slightly. “What’s your real name?” she asked innocently.

Seven stayed silent, he had almost blurted it out. He found that he wanted to tell her his real name, wanted to tell her all his secrets. But he bit his tongue, he couldn’t, maybe someday, but not now.

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly, squeezing his hand weakly.

Seven shook his head and nuzzled into her hair. He felt intimately close to her and it was confusing. He didn’t stop to wonder why she allowed such intimacy herself. He changed the subject and asked a question he didn’t know if he wanted a truthful answer to.

“Was he, was he…a monster?” he felt the sting of tears envisioning his sweet and sickly brother in that role. But he had to know.

She sighed and pulled away from him. Looking directly into his eyes she said, “No.”

“What he did to you…”

She cupped his face, “He was made that way. They gave him something. Medicine they called it, but I think it did something to his mind. When he had gone days without it, he could focus more, he would become more docile. He’d remember to take care of me. Whatever that drug is…” she dropped her hands to her lap and shook her head. “It made him violent, reckless, mean.” She recalled how they would rush in to take him. He would scream, his thin arms striking out, his legs kicking and connecting with nothing. He would grab at his hair and yank, spit flying from his mouth. It was excruciating to watch. At those times, MC could see the sadness in his eyes, the desperation and horror of his life. But she could not tell this man that. She could see that he felt somewhat responsible for the pain of his brother. If he knew what horrors he was put through on an almost weekly basis, he might drown in undeserved guilt. His eyes looked at her, raw and pleading.

 “But I also saw other sides of him.” she squeezed his hand, hoping to give him some comfort and hope. “Although I am sure I never saw his true self, they never gave him time to recover.” She tilted her face to Seven, her eyes wet with unshed tears. “I’m so sorry, but, I’m not sure how much longer his mind will be able to bear what they do to it. He was already starting to show signs of unhinging. The closer he got to the…RFA? I think? The crazier he sounded. He…he talked a lot to himself.” She flicked her eyes at Seven, sadness around the edges.

Talked about killing his brother no doubt, Seven thought.

“Come on.” Seven said brightly, he stood and held out his hand. She tentatively took it and he helped her up, leading her to the small kitchen table. She stumbled and he bent and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she studied his profile. His cheeks were red, he blushed beautify, his brown freckles standing out on his red skin.

He set her on one of the chairs, being as gentle as he could. He was reluctant to let her go, but he had no more excuse to hold her.

“You need to eat, and I have to finish what I’ve been doing.” He turned to rummage through his bags and she glanced at the computer set up he had on the coffee table. She didn’t ask any questions, he probably wouldn’t answer them anyway. She was just grateful for his care. She thought about his eyes and blushed fiercely. These twins knew her secret, would they keep it? Saeran might have already forgotten about her, but Luciel/Seven could still cause trouble for her. She didn’t want to think that way about him. So far, he seemed kind and compassionate. He made her feel strange, unlike anything she had ever felt before. His skin was warm, so very warm, it had made her tingle when she touched him. She shook her head and sighed, this was not the time for that. She had to regain her strength.

“Found it…uh…chicken and stars ok?” he asked, eyebrows up. His cheeks were still red, covering the smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He seemed embarrassed about the type of soup he’d pulled out. She chuckled at the little boy look he pulled off so well.

“Perfect.” She smiled at him, making his cheeks redder. He stood quickly and headed for the kitchen. There was enough fuel by the generator to keep it going for days thankfully. He didn’t know how long it would take Jumin to arrive, but at least MC would not have to sit in the dark. He grabbed a pot from the cabinet and rinsed it out, flipping the tab on the can, he pressed with his thumb and pulled, removing the lid. He dropped the contents with a flop into the pot and added bottled water. He set it on the stove, stirring it briefly before leaving it on the fire to heat. He grabbed another bottled water and handed it to MC.

“It won’t take long. Uh, you’ll have to eat it out of the pot, I hope that’s ok. I didn’t see any bowls. I could put it in a cup if you prefer?” he asked, twiddling his thumbs nervously, he ran his hand through his hair, making the already unruly mop messier. The curls facing different directions, the ends sticking up. Did he know how adorable he looked? The eyes behind his glasses were self-deprecating and somewhat distant. He must be thinking of his brother. He glanced at the computer on the coffee table. Yes, of course, he wanted to finish what he was doing so that he could follow his brother and save him. The blue haired man had said he’d been kidnapped. She was curious about him, but their interaction proved that if she brought him up, he would not appreciate it.

“No, that’s fine, trust me, I have little to no dignity left.” She tried to laugh at her joke but ended up coughing uncontrollably, grasping at her chest.

“Oh, here…” Seven patted at her back and tried to get the water into her mouth. She took it and her cough subsided.

“I’m ok, thank you.” She said. “I guess I shouldn’t joke at a time like this.” Her smile was lopsided, her lips shining with water. Seven couldn’t take his eyes off them. He wondered what they felt like, what they tasted like. He licked his own lips and swallowed hard.

“Um, I think the soup is boiling.” She said, breaking the trance he’d been in. He jumped up quickly and pulled the pot off the stove. He stirred it with a spoon and brought it to place in front of MC.

“Be careful, it’s hot.” He admonished. She smiled again. That smile easily reaching her eyes.

“Have you eaten yet?” she asked, as she looked at him, her eyes large and open.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m good. He pointed to several empty chip bags and soda cans littered on and around the sofa. A small giggle escaped her throat, not only could he look like a lost little boy, but he seemed to eat like one too.

“Ok, so, you eat and I’m going to go…yeah…do my thing, there…” he pointed to the equipment, wiping his hands on his pants, he finally walked towards the coffee table. He swept the mess off the table onto the floor and sat on the floor heavily. He could feel the weight of her gaze on him. it was distracting. Focus! He had to focus. He put his headphones on then dropped them back around his neck. If she needed him he would need to be able to hear her. He quickly got back to work on the firewall, with renewed vigor. It didn’t take him long to become fully immersed in his hacking. He was very close.

MC watched him, the back of his head bobbed every once in a while, as he moved his attention from the keyboard to the screen. His red curls looked soft, her fingers itched to tangle themselves in it. She looked away, picking up the spoon and eating slowly. She’d felt desire before. Lust, love, the hot flush of an initial crush. She’d been through several mating seasons, her mother teaching her what she needed to know. Her first had been unpleasant to say the least, losing her virginity to someone she didn’t even know because of a primal urge felt inadequate. She had wanted more, wanted to feel love, not just need. Her mother had laughed at her when she’d told her. She explained that MC should just enjoy that time of her life, before she was mated, and her only duty would be to procreate. She shook her head. She had tried, but each mating season brought her no enjoyment, no fulfillment.

This, these feelings, were different. Maybe because he rescued her. Was that it? Did she feel gratitude through desire? No, HE was different. Her eyes made their way back to him and her heart leapt at the sight of him. Love at first sight? That was ridiculous. Wasn’t it? Sure, he was cute, sexy even, and he was smart, and he was kind. But he was also a child. She had never been attracted to men with Seven’s personality, muted as it was at the moment. But he made her smile. His eyes were sad, and she found she wanted to change that. It didn’t matter anyhow, she admonished herself. Her fate was already sealed. Her mate already chosen. Yet, she could not stop her eyes from caressing him.

Stupid, all of this was stupid.

“Got it!” he screamed, jumping up and yanking something from his laptop. He closed it and began to pack everything up. She dropped the spoon and watched his flurry of activity. Her heart jumped to her throat. She thought they would have more time together. He was so fast. She shouldn’t have been surprised. Saeran had often railed at how skilled this man was with a computer. When he finally remembered her, his smile faded and his eyes clouded over.

“Oh, MC…I…I have to go…” he walked around the sofa and brought the other chair close to her and sat. He grabbed her hand and held it. “I have to try and save my brother. You understand, don’t you?  I’m not abandoning you!” he sounded desperate. His eyes pleading for understanding. Why did he care what she thought? But the fact that he did, warmed her heart.

“I understand, Luciel, Seven.” She smiled, reaching up with her other hand to caress his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Saeyoung…” he whispered, opening his eyes, holding her gaze. “My name is Saeyoung.” why did he say that? Of course he knew, he knew why it was suddenly so important for her to know his name. If he died today, at least she would know who to mourn. If she mourned him at all.

“Saeyoung…It’s a beautiful name.” she sighed, then leaned in and pressed her lips to his. This was wrong, her lips should now only belong to her future mate. To hell with her future mate, he was not here, they were not married. And Saeyoung made her feel more in the few hours she’d known him than any of the men she’d had sex with had ever made her feel.

Seven was surprised, her lips were still dry from dehydration, but they were soft. He closed his eyes and reached gently behind her head, pulling her into a stronger kiss. He pulled away suddenly, unable to breath, or think.

“I’m sorry…I…I’ll make a call and someone will come to help you. I promise.” He stood, gathered his equipment and left.

MC was left stunned. Would she ever see him again? She was surprised by something wet hitting the back of her hand on her lap. She looked down, then touched her cheek. Tears…tears for Saeyoung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SECRET ENDING 1  
> Please be aware that I have changed the warning from mature to EXPLICIT  
> I have also added tags:  
> Extreme Violence  
> Blood  
> Mental Breakdown  
> Death  
> If any of these are triggers for you, please do NOT read! Thank you!!

The door crashed open, MC sprang up from bed, confused and afraid. She watched in horror as men swarmed in through the newly opened hole. They were clearly Mint Eye, they wore short purple tunics, cinched at the waist with a green cloth, and loose black cotton pants. Some held weapons, most of them pointed at her.

She clutched the sheet to herself, hugging Saeyoung’s hoodie around her. In that moment, she was thankful that she had at least put some clothes on. She’d found some Saeyoung had left behind. His shirt still smelled of him, the sweatpants she had to roll along the waist, and they were still too big, she couldn’t believe how much weight she’d lost. She found a ball of string in the kitchen and tied it around her waist. She rolled the legs up as well.

The men quickly searched the small cabin, swinging the bathroom door open so hard one of the hinges popped off leaving the door hanging askew. Many of them surrounded her bed, her eyes going large in fright.

“He’s not here.” One of the men said, his eyes were the same color as Saeran’s, all their eyes were. MC shrank even further into herself and she wept. She’d just begun to relax and finally feel safe.

“Where is he?” one of the men standing next to her bed asked. MC shook her head.

“Where?” he screamed into her face. She flinched and squeaked out, “I don’t know. He…he left last night.”

“Where did he go?”

“I don’t know!” she sobbed.

The man stood back up, “Check the area, see where those tire tracks lead to. And, get her out of here.”

One of the other men grabbed her arm and yanked her out of bed, he placed a cloth over her mouth and she was quickly surrounded by darkness. Her last thought was how they needn’t have bothered knocking her out, she could no more defend herself than a kitten could.

 

MC opened her eyes. She felt lethargic. She groaned and brought her hand up to her head. It was pounding and her mouth was dry, her lips cracked.

“MC?” she recognized that voice. She opened her eyes once more, wider, and his red hair came into view.

“Sae…”

“Shhh.” He placed his finger over her lips and shook his head.

She flicked her eyes around. They were in a cell. Another man she did not recognize was also trapped with them. She lay on a bench that ran the length of the back wall of the cell. It was not comfortable at all.

“Can you sit up?” he asked.

“Yes, I…think so…” he took her arm and helped her. He sat next to her, his thigh pressed against hers.

“Are those my clothes?” he asked suddenly. His eyes mischievous.

She shrugged, “Like I had much choice.” She smiled at him. “Where are we?”

He sighed putting a protective arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. “Back with Mint Eye I’m afraid. I’m sorry they found you. I guess Jumin was too late.”

“Jumin?”

“My friend, the one I called to help you.”

“Oh. I don’t understand though. Why did they take me? I’m nobody.”

“That’s my fault too. They must have traced my address and gone there. I’m so sorry MC. I thought you were safe. But then I guess I’m not very good at keeping the people I love safe at all.”

She gazed up at him, “Love?”

“Oh, uh, I mean…” he dropped his arm and stood, walking away from her to lean against the bars. She was left somewhat disappointed, it hadn’t felt so bad to think that he might feel that way about her. But of course he misspoke, they didn’t truly know each other enough for that.

“He doesn’t know what love is.” The other man snorted. He was tall with long brown hair and short bangs. His arms were crossed and he glared at Seven. His clothes were rather tight and his body appeared lithe and strong. His eyes were sharp and dangerous. The kind of man MC was attracted to, but she found her eyes sliding right off his toned form and back to the messy haired red-head.

Seven ran his hand through that hair. His shoulders slumped. “Mary is right.”

“Stop calling me Mary damn it!” his arms came undone and his hands balled into fists. MC thought he would strike at Seven, even though his back was turned. But the man only turned away from him in disgust.

Seven turned, his brown freckles standing out against the blush across his nose and cheeks. “Sorry, right, MC, this is Agent Vanderwood. Agent Vanderwood meet MC.”

Vanderwood nodded to the woman, “So, how did he drag you into this?”

“He didn’t, actually, he…um…rescued me.”

Vanderwood guffawed and fell heavily onto the bench. MC lowered her head, not sure what else to say. It wasn’t Seven’s fault, he’d tried his best. Tried to keep her safe.

Seven fell back against the bars heavily, aware that he was responsible for them being here now.

Footsteps sounded from down the hall and six burly men in magenta robes came into view. MC’s heart began to race again. She stood, her breathing intensified. Seven backed away from the cell bars and stopped right in front of MC. She held onto the back of his shirt, his hands went behind him, shielding her as best he could. Vanderwood stood as well, his jaw set, a look of defiance in his eyes. Surprisingly, he also moved to stand between MC and the men.

They opened the door and motioned for them to walk out. Seven and Vanderwood exchanged glances, but what choice did they have?

Seven brought MC to his side and wrapped his arm around her as they walked out. Vanderwood a step behind. One of the men shoved at Seven, which caused MC to stumble and almost fall. He caught her and turned to the man, “Watch it! She can barely walk as it is asshole!” the man only smirked and pushed him again.

“Don’t bother Seven, it isn’t’ worth it.” Vanderwood stepped up to the other side of MC and placed his arm around her waist to protect her as much as he could from the men. She looked so frail, he was afraid she would break if she hit the floor. What the hell had this idiot gotten him into now? He wondered at how protective Seven was towards this woman. Idiot! He thought again. After all these years of working for the agency, he should know better than to allow himself to care for anyone. It would only end in tragedy. But maybe it didn’t matter now. He didn’t think he would be making it out of this alive, if so, he’d probably be brainwashed, damn! He’d rather be dead. Magenta wasn’t his color.

Eventually they made their way to a large room. There were huge double doors gilded in gold, guards on either side of it. Several people stood against the walls, dressed in the same magenta robes, a low chant was emanating from them. It lent an eerie quality to the dimly lit room. There was a raised dais where a garish throne chair had been set. A small woman sat on it. Her hair was long, wavy, and blonde. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, and even from where they stood, they could see she was clearly crazy.

“Rika?” Seven breathed, letting go of MC in his shock. Vanderwood had no trouble keeping a hold of her. She leaned heavily on him, but she couldn’t weigh more than eighty pounds now, a strong wind could blow her away.

“That…that’s not possible! You’re dead! V said you were dead!” Seven walked towards the dais in a daze. Suddenly there was a hand on his chest that pushed him back forcibly. Saeran narrowed his eyes at his brother, teeth bared. There was a growl deep in his throat, Seven’s focus shifted to his brother, Saeran’s teeth were longer and sharper. His eyes flitted around the room and settled on Rika, she smirked and nodded. She knew, they all knew what Saeran was.

Seven’s heart sank once more. His brother had murder in his eyes. He stumbled back to stand by MC and Vanderwood. He suddenly realized that there was someone else in the room besides his brother, a dead woman, and the men and women in magenta robes. In the center of the room, on his knees, his clothes ripped and dirty, was V. He looked at Seven with sorrow in his eyes. Tears leaving streaks down his filthy cheeks.

MC clasped his hand, he looked like he was detaching from reality. She wanted to ground him.

“Seven.” She yelled at him as loudly as she could manage.

He blinked and turned to her voice. “Stay with me.” She said, her eyes pleading.

He squeezed her hand and nodded, eyes clearing and refocusing. He gulped and turned back to the nightmare that was his life. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling about V. There was just too much happening too fast. All the realizations hitting him one by one, one after the other, over and over, never stopping. Never letting his mind come to terms with one reality before another one brought him down to his knees, then to the floor. He stared at V, he still loved him, he’d done so much for him, Seven had dedicated his entire life to the man, but he’d also lied, lied about the most important thing to Seven. Lied about Rika. But his heart still ached at the look in V’s eyes as his own world crumbled around him. Part of Seven felt justified at his own anger towards V. This situation was one of his own making. He tore his eyes away from the spectacle of the man he’d thought of as a father.

Saeran stood between the three and Rika, unmoving, his lip curled in distaste.

Rika stood and walked down the dais to stand in front of Saeran. She wore a heavy regal robe of purple and gold, her hair loose around her beautiful face. She smiled angelically at Seven.

“Luciel! How grand it is to see you again. How have you been?” she asked in her melodic voice. Her eyes were void of emotion, flat and terrifying.

“Rika? How?”

She giggled, “We have so much to talk about, so much to catch up on.” she ran her finger across his cheek, he was too stunned to pull away, but her touch was like acid on his skin.

“Welcome to Paradise Luciel. You and your friends will find that life here is a pleasure.”

“What? No! You promised I could kill him!” Saeran screeched.

“Calm down Saeran, wouldn’t it be better to work with your brother? With both of you working for Mint Eye, We’ll be unstoppable.”

“You PROMISED!” he screamed in her face. She looked at him with her piercing blue eyes. He fell back and onto his knees.

“I’m sorry savior. Forgive me. But, you…you promised…if I kill him…I can be free…free once and for all of his shadow. I want my vengeance. You promised I could kill him. You don’t need him savior! Am I…not enough for you?” he humbled himself, head down, fist on the floor, tears freely falling.

“Of course you are my darling Saeran.” She lifted his face and ran her long fingers down his cheek, then grabbing his chin roughly, “But you will obey my orders, do you understand?” she hissed.

“Y…yes…I understand.” Saeran stammered. She released him and he fell back to his knees.

“Rika! Please, let them go! Take me, I will no longer oppose you, I promise, I will do as you say, just, let them go. Saeran too. You don’t need them.” V shuffled towards her, his hands stretched out to her, pleading. His voice cracked with emotion.

“I am past caring what you think, or what you want. You have made it incredibly difficult for me to get what I want V and I am not amused. It is you that I do not need.” She cackled, walking back to her makeshift throne.

“You don’t need to do this. Listen to me! Please! If you ever loved me Rika, at least listen to me!” V tried once more. Rika stopped, her back to V. She stiffened and turned to face him slowly. He face softened a little and she took one step towards the blue haired man.

“Enough!” Saeran stood slowly, tears flowing down his face. “This…this…all of this is your fault!” he screeched. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at V. A gasp went up in the entire room.

“Put it down Saeran!” Rika commanded, her arm outstretched. Saeran grabbed at his head, pulling painfully at his hair. Too much, it was too much. If he killed V, everything would go back to the way it was. Without him, Rika would be his savior again. She would let him kill Saeyoung. It was V’s fault she wanted to use Saeyoung and not kill him. He screamed once more and lifted the gun. His breathing was harsh, his chest rising and falling painfully. His blood roared in his ears. His body ached to transform. To become the wolf and tear the man apart. But he was not allowed. He was not allowed to transform without permission. He heard the savior’s words, he knew he should obey, but his mind screamed at him to end it, to end it now. It did not occur to him how he could disobey one demand, and cling to another.

“Take him! Take him now and administer the treatment again!” Rika shrieked, her voice echoing through the chamber. She took two steps forward pointing to Saeran, her guards were converging on Saeran. Seven, breaking his paralysis, jumped in front of his brother.

“No! Stay away! I won’t let you take him! Not again! Never again!” Seven’s eyes were as crazed as Saeran’s. His heart raced and he knew he was close to transforming whether he wanted to or not. He tried to hold himself together. If he became a wolf here and now, his body would be riddled with bullets before he took a single step.

“You fool.” Vanderwood screamed. MC clutched him, tears streaming down her face at what was unfolding. She was terrified of what was going to happen to them all.

“You did this.” Saeran hissed. He still pointed the gun at V but his brother was in the way. He shoved Saeyoung away from him and pulled the trigger. There was a stunned silence after the reverberation of the shot died out. Time seemed to have stood still. Then Seven fell to his knees, holding his side, blood seeped through his fingers.

MC cried out and tried to go to him. Vanderwood held her in place. Whatever was happening, it wasn’t done yet and Saeran was too dangerous. She punched meagerly at the arm around her waist.

A deafening screech rent through the entire room and everyone’s ears. Rika was kneeling in front of V. On his chest, a blossoming flower of red was spreading much too fast. He weakly reached out to the blonde woman, she grabbed his hand and held it in her own. Her eyes unseeing as they were filled with tears.

“I will always be your sun. Look up when you need me.” He whispered and smiled. His eyes glazed over as Rika’s paranoid haze cleared enough for her to realize what she had done. Then, her tenuous hold on reality broke. Her mind unable to accept these consequences.

“No! Come back! ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” her voice tore through her small body.

Saeran stumbled backwards, dropping the gun, and laughing uncontrollably. “He’s dead, he’s dead.” He cackled, the tears smearing his eyeliner, making his face into a grim caricature of himself. He fell to his knees, his hand in his hair, yanking and pulling. His laughter turning into screams that rivaled Rika’s. Vanderwood finally let MC go and they both ran to Seven. He was on his side now, his eyes closed, but he was still breathing. It looked as if the bullet went through his right side and hit V. She didn’t know the blue haired man, but she was guiltily thankful that it wasn’t Seven who was dead. At least not yet.

Vanderwood threw off his jacket and yanked his shirt off, scrunching it up and pressing it to Seven’s back he looked around for something to place on the front side.

With Rika, Mint Eye’s savior, unable to make any commands, her people were at a loss as to what to do. They milled around. Some wailing with their savior, some in a confused daze.

Suddenly the double doors flew open and several men dressed in black military garb burst in, guns up, shouting commands.

Vanderwood threw up his hands and urged MC to do the same. There was a smattering of gunfire but it was quickly suppressed.

Rika still screamed and clutched V to her chest. Her beautiful dress ruined with the stains of crimson blood. A man walked in, he looked around, staring at Rika, then looking around.

 “Where is Luciel?” he asked, looking around.

“He…here…” Vanderwood spoke up. He nodded towards Seven.

“Is he dead?” the commander asked.

“No, but he might be if we don’t get him medical attention.”

The man nodded. He pulled out a walkie talkie and pushed the button, “Send in medical, we have injured. Over.”

“Right away sir. Over and out.”

The man turned to Rika and V. He walked over and tried to  check his pulse. Rika shrieked at him and pushed him away, she tightened her hold on V. The man sighed and moved away. He then turned his attention to Saeran, who was on the floor now, drooling and incoherent.

“What about him?” the man asked.

“He’s with us.” MC quickly said. “He’s been drugged.” Her eyes fell on the gun in front of her, the commander had not noticed it yet. She grabbed it and was about to stuff it in her pants when Vanderwood took it from her, placing it in his jacket. The commander was at Saeran’s side, trying to check his eyes, but Saeran tried to bite him so he jumped back and left him for the medics.

“What happened here? Who shot him?”

MC and Vanderwood both shrugged.

“We, we didn’t see. Our backs were to the shooter and…after the shot…everything went crazy.” Vanderwood explained.

The man nodded, not bothering to ask any more questions, they would get to the bottom of it eventually. The medics ran in and began to work on Seven and Saeran. It took four men to subdue and sedate Rika.

“Who’s the crazy blonde?” The commander asked.

“She, she appeared to be part of this group.” Vanderwood admitted. He was not sure what he should say. He hoped Seven would come up with a plausible story once he was awake. For now, he would say as little as he could.

The medics brought in stretchers for Seven, Saeran and Rika. It had taken more than four men to sedate Saeran. They’d had to use more than one shot, his adrenaline was high, they were afraid they might accidently overdose him, but Saeran was frothing at the mouth in his violence. MC’s sobbed at the sight of him. She was glad Seven was not witnessing his brother this way. The medics helped her into Seven’s ambulance. Vanderwood let her know that he would accompany Saeran.

“Tell him when he wakes up.” He told MC. “I don’t know why, but, it’s what he would want, and, what else have I got to do? He’s already gotten me burned by the agency.” He gave Seven one last frustrated look.

“The agency?” MC asked.

“Don’t ask. Just let him know I’m taking care of his brother. The fucker is going to owe me big after this.”

She nodded, not sure what he meant, but, she hoped that Saeran would be safe. Right now, she was very worried about Saeyoung. She held his hand as the helicopter took off, willing his amber eyes to open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please read at your own risk. This is not a fluffy story line, although there will be fluff inserted here and there.  
> Mental issues  
> Strong language
> 
> Also I would like to let all readers know that as writers, we appreciate comments on our writing. If you still think that what you feel is not important then let me tell you, this chapter was inspired by my conversation with AbigailsDomain after she posted some comments. It is completely different than the original chapter. Because of her comments, I decided to make this from Saeyoung's POV and explain how he ended up in his cell as opposed to jumping directly to MC's hospital stay.  
> So please keep in mind that we do listen to what you have to say. Having said that, please don't expect that the writer will write what you want them to write, it is still their story. Thank you, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.....

She could barely walk, but she didn’t dare let go of Saeyoung’s hand. A nurse easily pulled her hand away from him and kept her from moving forward. The stretcher he was on kept rolling down the hall. She tried to go around the nurse, but he held her easily.

“You can’t follow him in there miss. I’m sorry, you’ll have to wait here.” MC stopped moving, her eyes on Saeyoung until the double doors closed and he was lost to her. She nodded absently at the nurse and he walked away. She stood, dazed and woozy. Her vision faltered and her body went cold. Darkness seeped into the edge of her sight and she was sucked into a tunnel where her world turned upside down. The pinpoint of light vanishing completely. She never felt her body hit the floor.

 

“I must protest Mr. Choi. You are still not well. I do not recommend that you check yourself out of the hospital.” The Dr. attempted to hold Seven back from signing the papers that would release him without a doctor’s consent. Seven ignored him and signed anyway. Pointedly staring at the Dr.

Frustrated, the Dr. turned on his heels and stormed off, “He’s your problem now!” he shot over his shoulder at Jumin.

Jumin crossed his arms in front of him and arched an eyebrow at the grinning Seven. Seven tossed the pen down and winked at the nurse.

“Luciel.” Jumin began.

“I’m going to stop you right there Jumin. The paper is signed, I’m done, now, where is my brother?” He could have let his body heal slower, to mimic that of a human’s. But there was too much to do, and he couldn’t spend that time in the hospital. Besides, since he was out cold, his body had already begun to heal rapidly, had the doctors probed deeper, they would have found that most of the internal damage had been healed already. He had to see what condition his brother was in, and he wanted to check on MC, who had apparently collapsed when they had arrived at the hospital.

Jaehee sighed and grabbed Seven’s arm, “This way, but, prepare yourself, he is not very…cooperative.”

Seven followed, lost in his own thoughts once more. If he’d only been able to keep Saeran safe after he’d wrested him from the agency…

_His heart was torn. He left MC in the cabin alone. He wanted her to be safe, she should be safe, but he couldn’t help feeling that he could have done more. Or that he was leaving her defenseless. But Saeran’s life was on the line and he wouldn’t abandon him. Not again._

_He broadcast his demands so he knew that the agency would hear it. A trade. The information he had hacked, for his brother. Simple. Only, nothing was that simple with the agency. They would try and capture or kill him along with his brother._

_He hoped his relationship, such as it was, with Vanderwood would give him an advantage. Small, but maybe enough._

_He drove to the coordinates he had set forth for the meeting. He was sure the agency would set a trap.  He was right. He tried to talk his way out of the situation, but then the bullets started flying. He managed to convince Vanderwood that the agency would likely get rid of him as well, they could not afford to leave any loose ends. Unfortunately, Saeran had been less than cooperative. Vanderwood had had to knock him out again and they stuffed him in the back seat of Seven’s car. A shot rang out and missed Seven’s head by a hair’s breadth. He crossed himself and thanked the man upstairs, kissing his cross for good luck._

_Vanderwood dived into the car and crawled to the driver’s side, crouched low, he started the car and yelled for Seven to get in. Seven came around the back side of the car, shooting in the general direction of where he assumed the agents to be and threw himself into the passenger side, closing the door, continuing to shoot out the window as he tried to stay low. His car was riddled with bullets and he mourned the scarred beauty of it. It was going to be expensive fixing it up._

_When they had outrun the bullets Seven made Vanderwood switch with him. He turned the lights out and drove off the path. Vanderwood had been nervous, cussing Seven out almost the entire time. Saying how of course it would have to be another Choi that got him in deep water with the agency. He was not a fan of the Choi twins and wasn’t afraid to let Seven know continuously._

_“I know.” Seven said, after another of Vanderwood’s rants._

_“What are you going to do with him? He wants you dead more than the agency does.” Vanderwood sneered._

_“Just keep an eye on him, in case he wakes up.” Seven glared at the agent._

_They made it to another of Seven’s safe houses, he had not wanted to go back to the one he had left MC at. The less chance of her becoming embroiled in his life, the better. Or so he told himself._

_Once in the cabin Saeran had come around. They’d had to hold him down in the beginning before he calmed enough for them to let him go. He’d asked to step outside a couple hours later, and since they were in the middle of nowhere, Seven allowed him some fresh air. He walked back in in a better mood and Seven hoped that he would be more reasonable._

_However, mid-morning of the next day, several men in magenta robes and green belts burst in. Vanderwood and Seven went for their guns, Saeran laughed. They were surrounded before they could do anything, Saeran pulled out a phone from his back pocket and waggled it._

_“Son of a bitch!” Vanderwood exclaimed, slapping his back pocket and finding it empty._

_“You should take better care of your things. Some agent you are. Take them.”_

_They didn’t struggle, giving up their weapons. They’d lost. Seven had felt defeated and betrayed. Why wouldn’t his brother let him help? He had given up completely, why continue to struggle? At least, until he saw MC out cold in the cell they threw them into._

_“MC!”_

A loud crash brought Seven out of his reverie.

“Get the fuck out! You touch me again and I’ll cut you!” Saeran roared. Through the window in the door Seven saw Saeran, strapped to the bed at his wrists and chest, he’d apparently kicked the tray of food the nurse had brought in. Orderlies were trying to keep his legs down to strap in his ankles.

He was throwing his head back and forth, trying to bite anything that came near him. His back arched, straining the bindings. Finally, the nurse injected him with a needle and he calmed down enough for them to complete strapping him down. The nurse was angrily picking up the mess on the floor and mumbling under her breath.

Seven pushed his way into the room and rushed to his brother’s side.

“Get away from him!” Seven threw himself on Saeran, attempting to shield him from everyone and everything.

The orderlies and the nurse took a step back at the angry red head.

“Why didn’t you die?” Saeran hissed.

Seven, startled at the poisonous words in his ear, stood and stared at his brother.

“I should have shot you instead.” Saeran’s eyes bored into Seven’s with rage and hatred. He closed them and turned his head, away from his brother. Seven flitted his eyes to the orderlies and the nurse, they did not appear to have heard the words whispered to Seven. His heart raced, if anyone found out that it had been Saeran that shot V, they would call the police and he might never be able to help his brother.

Jumin grabbed Seven’s arm and led him out of the room.

“I’m sorry Luciel. The Dr. said it will take some time to get the drug out of his system, and even then…” Jumin shrugged.  

Seven watched his brother through the window. He shut his eyes, keeping the tears that threatened to spill at bay. His heart felt as if it was being squeezed by a vice. He set his hand over the bullet wound at his side and repeated his brother’s words in his head over and over again.

“Seven?” Jaehee placed her hand on his shoulder. Seven tore himself away from his introspection and focused on her. His eyes glistened and were full of sorrow and regret.

“MC? Which room is she in?” he changed the subject, needing to think of something else besides his brother’s hatred of him.

Jaehee and Jumin exchanged a glance, lips pursed, but they led him to the woman’s room. They were both curious about her, but had not asked Seven about it, he had enough to deal with.

They stopped at MC’s room.

“Luciel, I hope you will reconsider staying. You’re still recovering.” Jumin tried to convince him one more time.

“I’ve made up my mind Jumin. But…I want to thank you for what you’ve done for me. For a complete stranger, and…my brother.” He kept his head down, Unsure how to express how grateful he was for Jumin and how he sprang into action without even demanding an explanation, simply doing it because Seven needed him to.

“There is no need for thanks.” Jumin stated flatly. Seven nodded and smiled. Jumin might seem like a cold-hearted man, but he was a good man.

He looked up at him, through his outgrown bangs, “I’m sorry about V. He had so many secrets, and…I still have so many questions, but…” he shook his head again. “I’m so sorry! I tried, I tried to fix things and I only made them worse.” Seven’s voice cracked as the tears he’d been holding back finally flowed. His stoic facade unable to keep the emotions at bay any longer.

Jumin engulfed him and held him close.

“None of what happened was your fault Luciel. None of it. V knew that too. He loved you, respected you, admired you. Everything he did he did for us, to keep us safe. Even if they were the wrong decisions, he made them from a place of love. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t angry with him for keeping so many secrets. The weight of it all must have been crushing. We could have helped him. But he made his own decisions and we cannot change the consequences those decisions caused.”

Seven nodded, clinging to Jumin and absorbing some of his strength. He finally pulled away and sadly smiled at Jumin.

“Thank you. You too Jaehee.” Seven hugged her as well. He noted her red eyes, they might be very much like oil and vinegar, but they cared for one another as well.

“I’ll leave a car and driver for you if you need it. Call me or Assistant Kang if you need anything. The Dr. will keep me informed about Saeran, they have been instructed to give him the best care available. Take care of yourself Luciel, I don’t want to lose another friend.” With that Jumin turned and walked away. Jaehee squeezed Seven’s arm and followed Jumin.

Seven watched them walk down the hall and turn right, towards the elevators. He took a deep breath and walked into MC’s room.

 

*******************************************

Seven watched her sleep, holding her hand, hoping for any sign that she was waking. He recalled his own wakening in the hospital, his first thought had been of Saeran and MC. How had those two become his priority? His brother was obvious, but he had only really known MC for a day, if that. Could he count the hours he’d known her as only a cat? He smiled at the memory of her curled up under his arm. He hoped he would be able to see that part of her again.

He worried for her, almost as much as he worried for his brother. He was still being difficult. He insulted the nurses, made rude comments, and suggestive remarks. He was still restrained, as he had a tendency to become violent out of nowhere. MC had been right, Saeran’s mind was muddled and broken. Even if they were able to cleanse his body of the drug, would his mind ever recover?

He squeezed MC’s hand, willing her to wake up. He felt a small twitch, her fingers curving around his palm. He quickly focused on her face, standing and looming over her.

“MC?”

Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to open them. he reached for her cheek and caressed it, waiting for her eyes to open completely.

When they did, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. She answered with a small smile and another squeeze of her hand.

“Saeyoung…” she exhaled with a croak. He laughed, his heart thumping rapidly at the one single word. Her first word. His name.

“What…what happened?” she asked shakily. “You…” she tried to sit up, her head spinning. “Oh!”

“Stay still, you were severely dehydrated and malnourished. Your body is still very weak.”

She gazed at him and tried again, “How, how are you here? You were shot!”

Saeyoung sat on the edge of the bed, his hip against hers. He shrugged, “I heal fast.”

She shook her head, “How long have I been out?” she whispered.

“Four days. They’ve been feeding you through those.” He pointed to the IV in her arms. Two bags of liquid flowing into it.

She did feel better in a way, but her body somehow felt more fragile than when she had first been able to revert to her human form. She was grateful for Saeyoung’s presence, and her heart felt lighter knowing that he was safe. There had been so much blood, his already pale face whiter from the loss. He looked healthy now, his eyes still sad, but not as anxious.

“Your brother?” she asked finally.

He looked down and away. “He’s here too, but…” he shrugged. “He doesn’t want to see me. He isn’t doing well. They, they want to move him to the mental ward.” His eyes teared up at the thought.

“I’m so sorry Saeyoung.” he swallowed and nodded.

“I wish…I wish things were different…he…he’s so shattered…” his voice broke and his body was wracked with emotions he’d been trying desperately to hold in. She gathered him into her arms and he fell across her chest, his head buried into the hollow of her neck. He wept against her, the flow of tears saturating the front of her gown.

His hands clutched at her arms painfully but she held onto him anyway, letting him purge himself. Eventually his sobs quieted to sniffles, but he did not let her go. Instead he climbed onto the bed and curled himself around her, his right leg over her two small ones.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked.

“No.” she ran her fingers through his red curly hair, it was soft and smelled earthy, like a forest. She inhaled slowly, taking him in, she didn’t want to let him go. How had this strange man twisted himself into her heart so easily? Why was she so drawn to him? He obviously had a lot of issues. Family drama, emotional baggage, secrets, and lies. Yet, even if she had been able to, she knew she would never walk away from him. Her thoughts turned to her own complicated life. She had already decided that she was going to let her parents know that she no longer agreed to the mate they had chosen for her. She didn’t know where a relationship with Saeyoung would lead, but she wanted to find out. It might mean her expulsion from her family and society. While mating with a human wasn’t strictly forbidden, it was frowned upon. She had been willing to settle for a mundane life because that was the only option she assumed she had. Now, the possibilities were endless, with Saeyoung.

She kissed his head and ran her hand along his arm, she could feel the goosebumps appear on his skin. She was secure in her decision and hoped to help this sad man achieve some happiness.

“What are you thinking?” she finally broke the silence.

“I’m scared.” He replied softly.

“Of?” she prodded.

“Losing my brother. Losing you. Losing my friends. I’ve never had anything to lose before and now, everything I have I want to keep. Am I worthy of keeping it though? My life was shit, I was shit, shit doesn’t deserve to be happy, it just deserves to be flushed down the toilet.”

“Don’t say that! You aren’t shit.”

“You don’t know me MC. The things I’ve done. The people I’ve hurt.” She could feel his tears fall again, this time slow and steady. She lifted his face and searched his eyes. They were drowning in sorrow and self-pity.

“Fuck you Saeyoung, Seven, Luciel!” she growled under her breath. “How dare you call yourself shit! I would never care about shit! Are you saying that there is something wrong with me for caring about you? For wanting to stay with you? For wanting to make you happy? Is that what you’re saying? Because if it is, then, fuck you more!”

Saeyoung couldn’t help but laugh at the profanity that was coming out of this small woman, in her squeaky voice.

“And you’re laughing at me now?” she arched her brows and scowled at him.

He snapped his mouth shut, “I’m sorry, no…I…I just…can I…” he leaned in and waited for her to close the distance, not wanting to presume. She made him wait, but finally she did connect her lips to his. He kissed her gently, loving the feel of her plump and velvety lips. Her hands caressed his cheeks and made their way into his hair where they tangled into the curls and clutched at them, pulling him more firmly against her. He moaned into her mouth and she parted her lips. His tongue delved in at the invitation. He connected with hers and they twirled around each other taking turns sucking at each other’s tongues. Saeyoung pulled away, trying to catch his breath and clear his mind. She made him question everything about himself, his life, his future. He rolled off the bed and stood, running his hand through his hair, trying to think.

“Is something wrong?” she asked weakly.

He turned to her, lips parted, tongue trying to moisten them. How did his mouth get so dry?

“No. I just. I’ve never…” he shook his head and clasped her hand. “I think we should take things slow. There are things about me, things you should know.”

“If it’s about your past, what you’ve done…I don’t care.” She insisted.

He smiled sadly, “I’d still like you to know. And…there are other things…please, just, give me time.”

She smiled, “Of course!”


	5. Chapter 5

Yoosung knocked on the hospital door.

“Yes?” the woman inside spoke. He opened the door and beamed at the woman. She was beautiful, Yoosung thought. Her hair was a shiny reddish brown, past her shoulders almost to her waist. Her bangs were short, just above her eyebrows. Her eyes were a light brown and her complexion was tinted brown. He wondered at her nationality. Seven had said she was American, so that could be anything.

“Hi!” he practically sang, dancing from foot to foot on his toes. “These are for you.” He handed her a bouquet of wildflowers. He’d picked them himself. He had wanted to bring her something, but he didn’t have much money. But he thought the bouquet was pretty.

“Oh, uh, thank you.” She looked at him, her eyebrows arched, confusion on her face.

“Oh! Right, sorry, my name is Yoosung, I’m Seven’s friend.” He held out his hand to her.

MC lay the bouquet on the tray table beside her and took Yoosung’s hand. She pulled him in and gave him a hug.

“It’s so nice to meet you.” She said. Yoosung hugged her gently. She wasn’t as frail as she had been when she had arrived, but she still looked weak.

“I’m so glad to see you are looking better. I came in a few times when you were still sleeping to keep Seven company. You look completely different.” He smiled.

“I must have looked terrible.”

“I didn’t mean that!” Yoosung looked horrified.

MC laughed, letting him know that she was not offended.

He smiled, his lavender eyes soft and caring.

“I’m so glad you’re ok and Seven was able to save you. It must have been awful being held by Mint Eye. Did you know Rika while you were there?” he asked innocently. MC’s smile slid off her face.

“R…Rika?” she asked.

“Yes, she’s my cousin. Seven saved her too.” His own smile dropped as did his eyes. “But I guess he couldn’t save V.”

MC was stunned. Rika was this sweet boy’s cousin? Had Saeyoung not told him who she was? Did he not know that it was Rika who was the leader of Mint Eye? That it was Rika who had drugged and used Saeyoung’s brother? Why would Saeyoung not tell him?

“Um, no, I…I was kept separate from most of the other people.” She faintly said. She looked down and away.

“I’m glad to see that you’re recovering. I’m not sure if Seven’s brother and Rika will ever recover. I hope so. I was so happy to hear that she wasn’t dead. I don’t know why V lied to us about it, but, I hope she’ll remember who she was, all the good things she did. I’ll help her as much as I can, the way she helped me when I needed it.” his smile was back, the hope shining in his eyes. How could he love a monster like Rika? Of course, he did not know that she was a monster. MC couldn’t shatter his image of his cousin, he would probably find out soon enough, it was not up to her to give him that information.

How would he take it? Would his heart break once more? Would he wish that she was dead for real so he wouldn’t have to look at her day to day? MC shook her head, she couldn’t stand to listen to him say so many nice things about the woman that almost killed Seven, that drove Saeran to insanity, that was responsible for so much pain, death, and destruction.

“Are…are you alright?” Yoosung placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with concern.

“Sorry Yoosung, but I think I’m a little worn out. I seem to spend most of my days asleep.” She sighed and closed her eyes.

“Of course, I’ll leave you alone. I just wanted to say hi, and let you know that I’m glad you are doing better.” She clasped his hand and squeezed in reassurance.

“Thank you, that means a great deal to me. I hope we can visit longer next time.”

“Me too. Get some rest.” Yoosung turned and walked to the door, he looked over his shoulder and waved as he walked out the door.

MC lay on the bed, her body shaking and tears falling. She did finally fall asleep for real. Her dreams were filled with the amber eyes of Saeyoung. His smile lit up his face and he held her close as they danced on an empty dance floor. The twinkling of the stars surrounded them, then he was snatched away, pulled by some force. She tried to hold on to him but he was ripped out of her fingers. She screamed and ran after him, the dance floor tilted and she slid down into a dark abyss. She floated, yelling out Saeyoung’s name. The dark eyes of Pablo and his ever-present grin filled her vision. His lips pursed and he attempted to give her a kiss, she pushed at the image, but her hands went right through it. “Come home my love…I am waiting for you.” He said. She pushed her palms into her ears to shut out his words. “NO!” she screamed.

There was a small pressure on her shoulder and she bolted out of her dream. She was drenched in sweat. Saeyoung’s amber eyes came into focus. She threw her arms around him, tears falling down her cheeks. She held him close and his own arms slithered around her waist.

“Who…who is Pablo?” Saeyoung asked. She’d said the name several times and Saeyoung couldn’t tell if it was with affection or not. His heart had dropped, hearing it come out of her mouth that way.

MC pulled away, “What?” she asked, her eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed.

“Pablo? You said the name several times.” He wouldn’t look at her. She took his hands in hers and held them.

“He…he’s my fiancé.” She admitted. He tried to pull his hands out of hers but she held on tight. “Let me explain Saeyoung, please.” When she was sure he was not going to bolt, she eased up on her hold. Her finger caressed his jaw line but he turned his head away from her touch. She sighed in resignation. She couldn’t blame him. She would have felt betrayed as well.

“It wasn’t my choice. But I did agree to it because, there was no better choice for me. I…I didn’t think I had any other choice. Not, not until I met you. The dream. It was about losing you, about returning to my old life without you! It was a nightmare!” she covered her face with her hands.

Saeyoung wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m so sorry Saeyoung. I should have told you. I don’t know why I didn’t. I just, I never felt like he was really part of my life. My parents chose him, and he wasn’t so unfortunate that I hated him. I…we…we are discouraged from having outside relationships, and the werecat community where I’m from is rather small.” She shook her head and sighed. “Ugh, it sounds terrible when I think about it. Why did I let myself be corralled like that? Letting them manage my life, tie me to a man I don’t love or want.”

Saeyoung lifted her chin and smiled at her. “So, being with me is forbidden?” he asked, a twinkle in his eyes. She laughed at his quick change of emotions and pressed her lips against his.

“So, you’ll break the engagement when?” he asked, his eyebrows arched.

“Immediately!” she promised. “I need to call my family anyway. Let them know I’m alright. They didn’t want me to come on my own, but I just had to get away for a while.”

There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly. A very attractive man with white hair and red eyes walked in with a smile.

“May we come in?” he asked, “We’ve all been very curious about your new friend Seven.

He stood up and pulled his shirt down nervously.

“Uh, yes, come in.” Seven said.

Jumin, Jaehee, and Yoosung followed Zen. They made a semi-circle around her bed.

“MC, these are my friends, and the other members of the RFA. This is Zen.” Zen took her hand in his and kissed it, winking at her.

“A pleasure meeting you my dear. You are absolutely lovely, no wonder Seven can’t stop talking about you.” He chuckled.

MC blushed, he was so handsome her heart fluttered at his attention.

“Ahem?” Seven cleared his throat. Zen let go of her hand and stepped away from her bed, still chuckling.

“This is Jumin.” The tall dark haired man in an expensive business suit stepped forward and shook her hand, placing his other hand over hers. He exuded power and confidence. MC was immediately intimidated.

“I am pleased to meet you MC. I would like to apologize for being too late to pick you up from the cabin. My men arrived minutes after Mint Eye apparently. They had a short skirmish, but, you were already gone. However, they were able to follow the tracks right back to their new hideout. I, ah, am just sorry that even that was not fast enough.” MC saw unshed tears in his eyes, she remembered that Saeyoung had told her V was his childhood friend.

“I…I am sorry for your loss.”

Jumin looked away, but not before she saw the sorrow in his eyes. He was very good at hiding his emotions, but if you really paid attention to his eyes, they expressed so much. He too stepped away from the bed, turning his back to the group.

“And of course, Jaehee, she is Jumin’s assistant.” The short haired brunette with glasses stepped forward and embraced MC. She returned the hug.

“I hope that wasn’t too presumptuous of me.” She pushed her glasses back up and stared at MC.

“Oh goodness no. I feel like I have a pseudo family surrounding me.” MC laughed. Her own family too far away to make the trip to visit her in the hospital.

“Yoosung you’ve already met.” Yoosung rushed to give her a short hug.

“It’s nice to see you again.” His amethyst eyes were full of compassion.

“I do not know what your circumstances are, but, Saeyoung says you are American. I am not sure if you have insurance, or if it would work here, but I wish to set your mind at ease. I have asked the hospital to send the bill to me.” Jumin informed MC.

“Oh, you…you don’t have to do that! I…well…um…” MC considered her options. She did not think her insurance would cover her out of the country. It was something she had not even considered.

“Please, it is the least I can do. I will hear nothing more about it. Assistant Kang, the paperwork has been submitted has it not?” he asked Jaehee.

“Of course Mr. Han. For MC, Seven, and his brother.”

“Wait, what? Jumin, I have money. I can take care of my own hospital bills, and Saeran’s.”

“I know, please Luciel, let me do this.” He held Seven’s eyes, he did not force it on him as he had with MC. He would let Seven make the decision.

Seven sighed and nodded. “Thank you Jumin, for everything. Ah, since you are all here. There is something I would like to share with you. MC already knows, but, well, you are my family now. Heh.” He ran his hand through his hair, he’d never thought he would have friends like this, let alone think of them as family. “I would like to tell you my real name.” the RFA members shuffled, attentive to his every word.

“My name is Saeyoung. Saeyoung Choi. Not Seven, not Luciel. And if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to be called Saeyoung from now on.” he said it all in a rush, shifting from foot to foot. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous, but he still held a residual amount of fear about anyone knowing his name.

Zen hugged him, “Nice to meet you Saeyoung!” he laughed good naturedly. The rest of the members had similar things to say, all calling him Saeyoung. Yoosung even had tears in his eyes.

“Ah! I love you guys. But, can you leave now? I don’t want MC falling in love with Zen and his flirting, plus, we still have some things to talk about. Don’t we?” he asked MC.

Zen laughed the loudest and winked once more at MC, patting Saeyoung on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t worry Saeyoung, she only has eyes for you.” He whispered as he left. The others followed soon after. Yoosung being the last to leave.

MC was overwhelmed by the attention the small group had given her. She’d never really had friends outside her family and small werecat society. They tended to keep to themselves. Relationships with humans was not forbidden, but you formed them at your own risk.

She was sure Saeyoung had kept her secret, she only worried about how she was going to tell her parents that these twins knew she was a werecat. And one was so unstable, he might babble about it. In the end, she decided not to tell them that Saeran knew. She’d make it seem as if she had been captured as a cat and kept in a cage, only to have Saeyoung save her.

“Your friends are amazing.” MC said. Saeyoung sat on her bed and held her hand. “But, I meant to ask you, about Yoosung? And Rika?”

“Oh, yeah, he told me you two talked about Rika. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you. I just…I just couldn’t tell them what she’d become.”

“None of them know?” MC gasped. “Not even Jumin? He seems like the type who needs to know everything.”

“Not even Jumin.”

“What do they think happened?”

“I…I let them believe that it was V who was the leader, and he’d kept Rika a secret because of her mental illness.”

“Saeyoung! But, but, they have a right to know! Yoosung has her on some pedestal! She doesn’t deserve that! And what she did to your brother and all those other disciples! She needs to pay for her crimes.” She was getting worked up about the entire situation.

“And how exactly would that look like MC? Rika’s mind is gone. She doesn’t even remember what happened, let alone being the cause of it. Maybe, maybe someday if her mind ever recovers, but for now, it’s a headache I don’t need, and they don’t have to grieve for the Rika they used to know again.”

“It isn’t fair. She left all of this damage, all of this destruction in her wake and she not only gets away with it, she doesn’t even have to live with the guilt. She gets to be happy! How is that fair?” she practically screamed.

“It isn’t. But I will not let her control my life any longer. There are other things more important to me now. You and my brother, and the RFA. That is what I intend to concentrate on.” he gazed into her eyes, his filled with a sudden sadness. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything.”

“Will you consider staying in Korea? Staying with me? I mean, well, there are still some things I need to tell you and after you know, if you want to leave, I will let you go.”

MC smiled, “There is nothing back home keeping me there. If you’ll have me. I will gladly stay with you.”

Saeyoung grinned, his eyes crinkling around the edges, this was a face used to smiling, she hoped that they would no longer be fake smiles.

………………………………………………………………………

Saeyoung walked down the hall to Saeran’s room. It was still early, but he had left MC sleeping. He’d let her know he would be back the next day. He stepped in without knocking. Saeran no longer cursed at him when he came to see him, but he’d taken to looking away and ignoring him.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to his brother. He was still tethered to the bed. He would behave for a couple of days then get violent again. The staff no longer took any chances.

That was good right now in Saeyoung’s opinion.

“Saeran. I know you hear me. Please, listen. It’s the first day of…” he looked around, even though the room was empty. “of mating week. You’re tied down so at least you’ll be safe, but, I don’t know how much control you’ve learned to have. Just, be careful. I’ll make sure to let everyone know to stay out tonight. I don’t know if they will listen to me however. It should go without saying that you should refrain from transforming. Saeran, I know you don’t believe me, but, I’m still trying to protect you. I love you brother.” He placed his hand on Saeran’s arm. Saeran was unable to yank it away, but Saeyoung could feel that he wanted to. Saeyoung stood with a sigh, his head down, his shoulders slumped. He left, needing to get home to lock himself in.

Saeran’s doctor walked towards the room and Saeyoung waited for the man.

“Mr. Choi, I was unaware that you were here. I’ve come to check on your brother. I’ve also started the paperwork to move him to the psyche ward. I’m sorry, but he needs different care than he can get here”  
“He isn’t crazy!” Saeyoung argued.

“He is very aggressive, for the safety of all, he needs to be moved. I’m sorry.” He walked past Saeyoung and into the room. Saeyoung’s heart raced, what was he going to do? He couldn’t let them stick Saeran in that ward. He searched his mind, he could call Jumin, but would he be able to do anything? Time was running out; the sun was on its way down and he could feel his urge building.

Making up his mind he walked off towards the elevators. He grabbed a wheelchair and waited around the corner until he saw the doctor walk out. He hurried into the room and began to unbuckle Saeran.

“What? What are you doing?” Saeran asked, dumfounded as he watched his brother untie him.

“Getting you out of here. I won’t let them lock you away in the looney bin.” Saeran pushed him away once his wrists and chest were loose.

“Just leave me! It’s where I belong anyway. What’s the point? What do I have to live for anymore? You’ve already taken everything away from me.” He kept pushing at Saeyoung until Saeyoung became so frustrated he stood up and punched Saeran hard enough to knock him out.

“Shut the fuck up!” Saeyoung intoned. He finished with the ankles then pulled his brother off the bed and onto the wheelchair, he threw a blanket over his lap and backed out of the room. He hurried down the hall to the elevators as fast as he could go without actually running. He acted as if he was supposed to be pushing Saeran around.

He headed towards the exit doors and walked right out. No one tried to stop him, he headed towards his car and moved Saeran into the passenger seat. He shoved the wheelchair into his back seat as best he could, he drove away and was able to get Saeran into one of his cells before the urge fully took over. He exhaled raggedly once he was in his own cell. Thank goodness, he had had the forethought to have more than one available cells. Saeran would be unable to get himself out once he woke up. He would be angry when he did wake up. Saeyoung laughed, what had he done? Shit, it didn’t matter now. His brother was safe. They were both safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New additions to the tags...  
> This chapter is heavy on the NSFW  
> Rough sex  
> Consensual sex, I repeat, CONSENSUAL SEX!! There is NO rape, it is rough, yes, animalistic, yes, but again, consensual!  
> Be warned, if you do not wish to read rough sex, skip this chapter.

MC sat in Rika’s apartment, having nowhere to go after her release, Jumin and Saeyoung suggested she could use the empty apartment. Jumin had had Jaehee check her out of the hotel she had been staying in and pay the bill. They had already placed her things in the apartment, the address of which Saeyoung had given them, there being no more reason to keep it secure. Saeyoung deactivated all of the areas that would set off alarms. The information the apartment held was no longer a target, yet Jumin asked Saeyoung to destroy it in its entirety He made the argument that it was not worth the danger it posed to anyone in the RFA. In the ensuing weeks, she had poked and prodded every inch of the apartment. Saeyoung had found the Mint Eye material in one of the drawers, his eyes had clouded over, then he marched straight to the garbage can and dumped it all. It no longer mattered, he knew the truth and he was trying very hard to move on.

She’d placed Rika’s clothes in bags and given them to Yoosung, he’d said he would keep them in case Rika ever became healthy enough to want them again. She was more than happy to get rid of everything in the apartment that reminded her of that blonde monster. The pictures she divided between Yoosung and Jumin. She figured Jumin would prefer the ones with V in them and Yoosung would not. She would ask Saeyoung anytime she was unsure of whether to keep something or just throw it out. Most of the time he told her to get rid of it.

She hadn’t seen much of Saeyoung since her release. He was busy with his brother and his own recuperation. When she did see him, he usually sported a new bruise or cut. She stopped asking about them, knowing that Saeran was likely the cause. Some days she just held him as he cried. It was all she could do, it was all that he needed. He would leave in a much better mood and in higher spirits. She was glad that she could do even that little bit for him.

She’d called her family and let them know what had happened. They had wanted to fly out right away but she convinced them that she was safe and for them to stay put. They argued for her to go home but she told them that the doctor had wanted her to recover more before even thinking of flying. She did not mention her burgeoning relationship with Saeyoung, it was a can of worms she wasn’t ready to open.

She debated on calling Pablo, but in the end, she did, because she did not want to be with Saeyoung while she was still someone else’s fiancé. It was not fair to either men. It had not gone well. He’d screamed at her, telling her that she would never find another mate willing to marry her and that her parents would be sorely disappointed. Not even an hour later, her phone had rung, her mother’s number popping up. She sighed, and did not answer.

She stared out the window, the rain hitting it making melancholy music, or perhaps it was her heart that was melancholy. Jumin had called her earlier, making sure that she was ok and did not need anything. The way the RFA members took care of her brought tears to her eyes. She felt positively treasured, yet, she was lying to them all. Her heart sank once more as the droplets hit the window pane, the tear drops gliding slowly down the glass. A shiver ran through her and she hugged herself.

The doorbell rang, her head turned towards the door, there was only one person who showed up unannounced. A smile broke out across her face and she sprung away from the window to answer it She threw open the door and there stood Saeyoung, the now familiar black and orange hoodie at home on his body. His hair was windblown and saturated, his eyes sparkling amber behind his glasses. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw her at the door.

“Don’t you even ask who’s at the door? What if I was a kidnapper? Or a rapist? You have to be more careful MC. I could reactivate the security system if you want. That way you can see who’s at the door.” He pointed above her door, where the camera was still attached. She giggled and pulled him in. It was the same song and dance he performed whenever she forgot to ask who it was.

He seemed a bit tense and nervous, but he allowed himself to be pulled.

“Uh, I can’t stay long. I just wanted to come by and see how you were doing. If you needed anything? You look really good.” He ended, looking her up and down. She had finally filled out, her curves returning. She wore a mini skirt that fell to her mid-thigh and a t-shirt that hugged her body. Saeyoung licked his lips, his heart racing. He tried to look away, he knew this had been a mistake. His mating week started today and he needed to get home to lock himself in, Saeran was already in his cell, he’d had a relatively easy time of it getting him in. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but all he could focus on was her scent. He wanted to mate with her, he had known that for a while now. But, he had not told her about himself. She stepped closer to him and he took a step back, hitting the wall behind him.

“Saeyoung?” his blood was rushing, shit, what was he going to do? He should have known better! Her scent was too strong! It filled his nostrils, filled his mind, filled his cock! He placed his hands down to cover himself, but it only made her eyes fall on his shame.

“I…I need to…I…can’t be here…” but he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe.

He broke out into a sweat, his body trembling, his desire rising. Tears sprang to his eyes, afraid that he would lose control and hurt MC.

She took a step back with a sudden realization.

“What are you?” she asked, her hand at her throat.

His eyes widened, his breathing harsh and rapid.

“I’ve seen this before, you aren’t a werecat, it isn’t mating season for us. So, what then, are you?”

He slid down the wall, this was not how he had intended to tell her. Between gasps of breath, he looked at her, a mixture of desire and apology, and with great difficulty he hissed out, “Werewolf.”

MC gasped and stepped away from him, hitting the back of the sofa. She’d never been near a werewolf, but she’d heard plenty of horror tales about them.

“I…I’m sorry MC…I shouldn’t have come…go…run, please, I don’t want to hurt you.” Saeyoung was clearly struggling with controlling himself.

MC was tempted to do just that. Everything she had been told about werewolves was centered on how dangerous they were. They were evil, ravenous, merciless. Her heart raced, she was very aware of the pulse on her neck, her jugular, she slapped her hand against it, trying to hide it and protect it from Saeyoung. She stepped away from him. His eyes pleaded with her. Those eyes. Werewolves were dangerous. They were dangerous, yet, why had he never taken the opportunity to kill her. They were dangerous! Were they dangerous?

She slid sideways, heading for the door. His eyes followed her, he gave her a small nod. She turned and reached for the door. He whined, a sharp keening escaping his throat. She faced him, he was prone on the floor now, his claws digging into the floorboards. How was he holding himself back? None of the stories about their species alluded to any kind of control, or wish for control. They were supposedly nothing but brutes, living on instinct. He gazed up at her, tears streaking down his face.

“Please, MC…I don’t know how much longer I can…your…your scent…it calls to me!” she gasped. She couldn’t leave him like this. But was she ready for what was about to happen? Was she willing? She knelt in front of him. He shook his head, trying to push her away and she knew. Yes. Yes.

She tilted his head up. “I’m yours.” She said softly, and it was as if a dam burst. Saeyoung growled and pinned her down on the floor, his mouth digging into her neck. She gasped is surprise and no small amount of pain. Her body tensed as Saeyoung’s claws dug into her hips.

She whimpered as he chose another spot on her neck to bite, breaking the skin, then sucking at the small amount of blood that beaded on it.

Saeyoung whined at her distress trying to stop himself. Even though he needed this. Needed her. Needed release. He attempted to slow himself down, burying his head into her hair by her ear.

His chest rumbled, his pants too tight and uncomfortable with his erect cock straining to be free.

“MC…” his voice was raspy and harsh. His jaw aching to bite her, mark her as his again.

MC’s heart ached at the anguish in his voice. She bit her bottom lip and tried to relax against him.

She took a deep breath, held it, then let it go. Bringing her arms up, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it off and over his head.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and surrendered her body to him.

He tore at her shirt, ripping it apart with his teeth and claws. Her bra suffered the same fate. He growled and his throat rattled at the sight of her round and lush breasts. He stood and tossed off his shoes. His pants he shed in two seconds flat, tossing his glasses so they clattered across the floor.

MC’s eyes grew wide at the sight of him. His erection stiff and large, surrounded by fur that ran up the center of his abdomen, ending just below his nipples. Her mouth became a desert and he was her oasis.

He threw himself on top of her again and wasted no time in entering her. There was no foreplay, no teasing, no build up. He thrust into her over and over, the slapping of their skin loud in her ears.

He grunted and growled as he clawed at her breasts and bit into the sensitive flesh. He flicked his warm tongue across the hard nipple then clamped his mouth over it and sucked hard.

MC writhed underneath him, giving up trying to keep up. She flung her hands above her head and grabbed the edge of the sofa, trying to keep herself from being flung from side to side.

Saeyoung pumped himself into her savagely. Snarling, he pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach. Reaching for her hips and pulling them up and against him until she was on her hands and knees.

She exclaimed in surprise, but Saeyoung was batting her around like a stuffed toy. Again, he entered her completely without warning or preparation. His entire length shoved inside her, hitting her cervix painfully. She bit her lip but eventually she cried out in pain. Saeyoung growled then forcefully made himself slow down until MC’s sounds and reactions proved she was receiving pleasure, not pain. Her hand clutching at the throw rug under the sofa. After Saeyoung’s change of speed, the pain lessened and with a slight shift of position, it suffused her body with heat. Her body broke out into a sweat. Her breathing harsher and faster. She couldn’t form any coherent words. Only grunts and groans escaping her throat. He rammed her with abandon once more, throwing his head back in a loud and lengthy howl.

She didn’t know how long he pounded on her. She’d lost the ability to comprehend time’s passage. Her legs were liquid, but he refused to let her body fall, holding her up with his hands around her hips. She lost count of how many orgasms she’d already had with his thrusting, she was sure she would pass out soon. He did not let her catch her breath, or come down from her climax before moving on to the next one. And he was still HARD!

He pulled her up by the waist and pressed her back against him. He growled in her ear and bit the lobe hard enough to break the skin.

Her body was numb with sensation after sensation, it rode the waves of pleasure and pain. She didn’t even have the strength or breath to cry out. His hands grasped at her breasts, kneading them mercilessly as he moved his mouth to her shoulder. Her head fell against him, her throat open and inviting. Saeyoung moved her hair and tilted her head sideways. He licked the back of her neck then nuzzled into it.

MC hummed. Every cell in her body screaming in pain and pleasure. An eternal tug of war leaving her senseless.

Saeyoung couldn’t get enough of her. He wanted to devour her. He’d never lasted this long before. He was beginning to wonder if he would be able to achieve a release. But he couldn’t stop. Her warm, delicious, aromatic, pliant body called to him. He could feel her contort with every orgasm. She’d lost her voice and now only random sounds emanated from her. He wanted more. He wanted all of her.

He stood and took her with him. He turned her around and kissed her bruised lips, raking his teeth over them. she whimpered and he sucked the offended flesh. He picked her up and she instinctively threw her legs around his hips. He placed his hands under her ass and held her weight. Her arms snaked around his shoulders. Her body was too weak to do much more than just hang off him.

He slammed them against the wall and the picture Yoosung had given her of the RFA at the hospital with her still on her hospital bed fell to the floor with a loud crash. Glass flinging everywhere. She didn’t spare it another thought.

He continued to thrust his tongue into her inviting mouth as he shoved his length into her again. She threw her head back against the wall and shuddered. Her arms now just dangling noodles flopping over his shoulders. He was nothing like what she was used to. Her body screamed for more, as her mind melted, all thought having flown away.

Saeyoung was close now. He bit into her breast and sucked, clenching his jaw around her flesh. His claws raked her rounded ass. His breathing increased, lungs working overtime, the burning filled his abdomen and his muscles twitched. He threw his head back and howled as his seed filled MC’s insides, semen dripping from her opening onto the floor.

Oh my God! She thought hazily, as her body was wracked once more with the intense waves of heat and ice emanating from her pussy to her extremities. She felt like a wrung-out sponge. The warmth of his seed resting within her was like a prize she’d won. It filled her with pride and accomplishment.

Saeyoung slowed, resting his forehead against her clavicle. The only thing holding her up was him. Her legs fell off his hips and dangled on either side of him. He set her down gently, but her legs would not hold her up.

He scooped her up and walked her to the sofa, setting her down. He straddled her and he began to kiss her gently, softly, over each and every injury he had caused her.

He settled his body between her legs. Grabbing her thigh, he pulled it up resting her calf over his shoulder. He fixed his amber gaze on her sweat soaked face, grinning like the predator he was.

_Fuck!_

_Again?_  
Keeping his amber eyes on her honey brown ones, he entered her once more.

_Already?_

He was slower this time, stroking her thigh, his lips open and wet. He closed his eyes and moaned as he sheathed his dick inside of her over and over.

MC groaned, unable to do much more. He held onto her leg with one hand, the other grasped the back of the sofa. He ran his hand from her calf, over her knee, and down her thigh where he dug his fingers into the ample flesh of her ass. He’d retracted his claws, using the pads of his fingers to enhance the feel of her through his nerve endings.

This time it did not take long for him to come and he lay on top of MC panting. She held him, her arms shaking with over use. Her entire body was vibrating.

After a few minutes, Saeyoung rolled off her. He picked her up once more and headed towards the bed. MC lay her head on his shoulder with a sigh. She was so tired. He lay her on her bed, pulling the sheet around her and climbed in with her. He pressed her back against him and she could feel his breath in the back of her neck. When she could think again, she noticed that there was sunlight streaming through the window, the rain long played out. They’d been at it all night.

Saeyoung’s arm slithered across her ribs and he buried his hand between her breasts. He hummed in satisfaction and kissed her neck lightly.

“How bad did I hurt you?” he asked.

“I’m OK.” MC’s voice cracked.

Saeyoung sighed heavily and he held her closer.

“I’m so sorry MC…this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. I…I wanted to tell you…but I was afraid…afraid you would see me differently. That I would become a monster in your eyes…I should have…I should…” MC could hear the tears in his voice, painfully she turned to face him. She couldn’t help but to cry out as she now felt every bite, every claw mark, every bruise. Between her legs it burned and pulsed, the inner folds of her pussy raw from too much friction.

Saeyoung visibly winced at her pain.

“I’m so sorry.” He said again. He knew it was not enough.

She didn’t want to move. Every muscle in her body ached. She just didn’t have the strength.

He sprung off the bed and headed to the bathroom, she could hear him rummaging around in there. He was back fairly quickly with a  glass of water and some aspirin, there was also a wet washcloth over his arm. He set the cloth down and helped her sit up to take the medicine. She thanked him, giggling at his attentiveness. She could get used to this. He helped her back down and placed the warm damp washcloth between her legs. It actually helped with the throbbing and she sighed with relief.

She cleared her throat as he slid back into bed.

“You are nothing like the stories I’ve been told about werewolves. What I’ve been told describes your species as evil, dangerous, vicious. A natural enemy to our species. But you didn’t even blink when you found out I was a werecat. So, what is the truth?”

He shook his head. “You should not judge other werewolves by my actions. What you’ve learned about them is probably correct. They are ruthless, merciless, brutes. I have been alone for so long, I’ve learned how to interact and be at ease with those not like me. And I usually prefer to be alone.” As he spoke he ran his fingertips up and down her arms. “I was fascinated by you. I love cats, and then this beautiful cat turned into a beautiful woman!” he smiled, running his finger across her parched lips.

They were silent for several minutes before MC spoke again. A sparkle entering her eyes.

“There are some things that werecats and werewolves share. What you’ve said, what you’ve done, how you’ve done it…” she smiled, her thought unfinished.

Saeyoung shook his head once more. “No, no, I’m sorry. It should not have been like this. I’ve done it all wrong!” he closed his eyes and squeezed them tight.

MC forced her hand up to his face. His eyes flew open at her touch.

“Ask me. And I will say yes.”

He shook his head again, his eyes anguished. “I can’t do that to you!” he sighed.

“You already have Saeyoung. All that’s left are the words. Ask me. I WILL say yes.” Her eyes bored into his and his gaze finally softened.

His eyebrows furrowed and he glanced down. “What about…Pablo?” he couldn’t believe he had completely forgotten that MC was already promised to another man. She already had a fiancé, a mate waiting for her in America.

“Oh, that.” MC said, crestfallen. “I…I called it off.”

“You did?” he asked, his heart racing once more.

She nodded, giving him a shy smile as she wrapped her arm around his waist, pressing her body against his.

“MC?” he grinned, his hand moving to her ass and squeezing. MC Squeaked and her eyes flashed. “Will you be my mate? My one and only? The beta to my alpha? My equal?”

“I should say no!” his grin dropped.

“But, you said you would say yes!” he protested.

She kissed his nose and purred as she nuzzled it with hers. Saeyoung’s eyes widened at the unexpected sound.

“Oh my God! Please say yes MC please! Then I can finally have my own kitten! And Jumin can’t take you away! Please, please say you’ll be mine.” He gave her puppy dog eyes and clapped his hands.

MC laughed at his ridiculous antics. How had she gotten into this? She stared deeply into his amber eyes and sighed. She was stuck with him now. Her heart had already chosen and hadn’t bothered to consult her about it.

“Yes!” she declared. Saeyoung’s face split into a grin and he hugged her roughly.

“Ouch!” she exclaimed. So much of her flesh hurt.

“Oh! MC, I’m sorry.” He kissed her softly and gently caressed her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered and he could tell she was fighting to stay awake.

He leaned in and kissed each eye.

“Go to sleep kitty cat.” She chuckled at the endearment. The way he said it sent shivers down her spine and made the pain between her legs lessen, flushing her body with heat. Jesus Christ this man was going to kill her with sex. Whatever desire might begin to burn inside of her was quickly washed away with a wave of exhaustion. She settled her head against his chest and followed his advice.

Saeyoung held her close. His heart full for the first time in his entire life.

“I love you MC.” He whispered into her hair when he was sure she was fast asleep. He closed his eyes, and for the first time since he had walked away from his brother, his sleep was undisturbed and peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7

(3 months later)

Yoosung sat at the dining table opposite Saeran. He kept glancing at him, afraid to say anything. Saeyoung had said he was doing much better, but he still looked like he wanted to kill Yoosung. Yoosung would look up and see Saeran glaring at him, playing with his chopsticks, stabbing at his food. When he took a bite he chewed it slowly, as if he was thinking of how to gnaw a piece of Yoosung as well. He tried to ignore him, but his eyes kept finding their way back to him. He knew this was Saeyoung’s brother, but he kept thinking about what he had tried to do to the RFA. What he had tried to do to Saeyoung, his own brother. He still wasn’t sure he was entirely comfortable with him escaping the law. But, if he was honest with himself, he accepted it as easily as he did because Saeyoung had also shielded Rika from any kind of criminal liability. He wasn’t as naïve as everyone assumed he was. He knew Rika had done some questionable things, but he didn’t ask, because he really didn’t want to know.

“Uh, this…this is good MC.” Yoosung said, trying to ignore the hole Saeran was boring into him.

“She’s a great cook huh? What do you think Saeran?” Saeyoung asked, cheerfully.

Saeran glared at his brother and dropped his chopsticks.

“This is pointless!” he stood and walked away, slamming the door to his bedroom.

Saeyoung sighed. MC reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“That was better than last night at least.” She pointed out.

He nodded, smiling sadly.

“Last night?” Yoosung dared to ask.

“I ended up wearing noodles.” Saeyoung said.

“Oh. Uh, are you sure he’s getting better Saeyoung? He still seems so…so hostile. I don’t think he likes me.” Yoosung’s voice almost disappeared as he lowered his head.

“He just needs to get used to you. He was the same with MC, you’ll see. You’ve only been here a couple of times. I…I hope you don’t stop coming around.” Saeyoung watched the blonde as he fidgeted in his seat.

“No! Of course not!” Yoosung’s head shot up. “I just, I don’t want to be responsible if Saeran has an episode! I’d hate myself.” He stammered.

“Yoosung! Maybe Saeran doesn’t see you as anyone he wants to get to know yet, but, you do a great deal for Saeyoung.” MC smiled.

She’d moved in with Saeyoung and Saeran not too long after their first night together. She had finally made the phone call to her parents to let them know that she would not be coming home. They had not been understanding in the least. They berated her for ‘falling in love’ at the drop of a dime and told her she would regret her decision.

She had cried and Saeyoung had been ready to fly to America and yell at her family. He had been so supportive and she loved him more for it. She had had to hang up on her parents when they would not let her get a word in. They spoke over her and silenced her with their arguments. They told her she had made a mistake by breaking her engagement with Pablo. That he was a good man and he would not wait for her forever, that there were already other females sniffing around when they heard the engagement was off. If she wanted to get her life together, she needed to go home and fix things with him.

They would not listen to her when she tried to explain that she was happier than she had ever been, that her future was brighter with Saeyoung than it would ever be with Pablo. A man she did not love, that in fact, she barely tolerated. Sure, he was nice enough, but his views on what a mate’s role was, was old fashioned and obsolete. Saeyoung treated her as an equal and his love was not conditional. She sadly realized that they would never understand, because they were not capable of conceiving of the kind of relationship she had with Saeyoung. And she would never fully be able to tell them. Saeyoung and Saeran were her pack now. The closeness they shared was beyond a mere relationship. They were more than family. Even in her own pack, she had never felt this close.

She had integrated well with Saeran. He tolerated her more than he tolerated Saeyoung. She often had to act as a buffer between the brothers. There had been a few scary moments. Saeran had tried to take his own life once but thankfully Saeyoung had caught him. There had been a horrible fight afterwards, with Saeran almost killing Saeyoung. She’d tried to intervene but Saeran pushed her away. They were too strong for her. Saeyoung had shaken his head when she walked back towards them.

He had turned into a wolf and knocked Saeran down, snarling in his face. Saeran pushed back, his own form almost as large as Saeyoung’s. They growled and charged at each other, fur flying in chunks. MC was terrified and she could do nothing but watch. The sound was deafening, the clashing bodies horrifying. MC curled up in a ball and shrieked, her arms over her head, tears streaming down her face. Her scream was primal and raw, it rattled in her throat and vibrated through her body.

The twins stopped, their heads cocked to the side. Saeyoung reverted and wrapped her in his arms.

“MC, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Shh…” he rocked her back and forth in his arms. She had looked up at him and over to Saeran, who shuffled from foot to foot, biting his nails. She hiccupped and held out her hand to him. He dropped to his knees and let her engulf him in her arms. Saeyoung wrapped his around them both and they had stayed there until their legs had gone numb. Saeran had stood and left as if nothing had happened, but it had been a turning point for him.

She still wasn’t sure about his reaction to Yoosung. He seemed intrigued by him, but also, he made him angry. Was he angry because he was intrigued? It was difficult to tell and he still kept everything bottled up.

Yoosung smiled at MC. She had been amazing as far as Yoosung could tell. Especially for Saeyoung. He’d told him about MC’s family’s reaction to her staying in Korea, but he was glad she had decided to do just that. He felt bad that her relationship with her family was on the outs right now, but he had hope that they would reconcile eventually.

She stood up and began to clear the table. Saeyoung and Yoosung helped her. Saeyoung leaned in and kissed her softly.

Yoosung giggled.

“What?” Saeyoung asked with a smirk.

“You two look tired.” Was Yoosung’s answer, because they did. “Why don’t you take a nap? I’ll do the dishes and watch some TV for a couple of hours. If Saeran comes out, I’ll let you know, I promise.”

“I…I don’t know Yoosung, I mean, yeah, that would be great, but…” Saeyoung began.

“Let’s do it!” MC grasped Saeyoung’s shirt and looked him in the eyes, “It isn’t as if we’ll be gone from the house. We’ll be here if Yoosung needs us. If Saeran needs us!”

“Well, you can take a nap MC. I’ll stay with Yoosung…”

“No! You need more sleep too. Come on.” MC didn’t give Saeyoung any time to say no again, she dragged him towards the bedroom. “Thank you Yoosung!” she yelled over her shoulder. Saeyoung gave him a grateful look as well. He was used to getting little to no sleep, but even he had bags under his eyes.

Yoosung laughed and got busy washing the dishes. They had a dishwasher, but he liked washing each dish and setting it aside. He even dried them and put them away. He set the pans to soak and made his way to the living room to start up Saeyoung’s game system.

After about an hour, he heard a door open. He thought it was Saeyoung that had maybe snuck away from a sleeping MC. His lips curled and he was ready to chide him about MC’s wrath when she woke and found him gone.

“Jesus Fuck Saeyoung! Do you have to play that shit so loud? Is that twink gone? What’s with him anyway? Why is he always so fucking cheerful? He looks like an idiot!” Saeran turned the corner of the hallway into the living room and stopped, his hand in his hair, his fingers tangled in his curls.

Yoosung stood up, his face flaring with each new outburst coming out of Saeran’s mouth. “If…if you mean me, yeah, I guess I’m still here.” His mouth was downturned, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Yoosung closed his eyes and tried to stay calm, but his heart was racing.

  
“Fuck, are you going to cry?” Saeran sneered. He walked towards Yoosung and lifted his chin. Yoosung hated himself when his lower lip trembled. “What the hell does he see in you? Were you fucking him?” Yoosung slapped his hand away and stepped away from Saeran.

“No!” he screamed.

Saeran laughed, a deep and throaty rumble. “Too bad, at least that would have made you interesting, and explained why he keeps you around.” He shrugged and fell on the sofa, grabbing the controller Yoosung had dropped. He deftly died in seconds and tossed the controller back on the sofa with a snarky laugh.

“Why did you do that?” Yoosung snatched the controller back and tried to revive his character.

Saeran rolled his eyes.

“Where the fuck are Saeyoung and MC?” he growled, looking around. He stood and turned around and around. His anxiety was building and Yoosung was beginning to annoy him.

“They’re taking a nap. They’re tired. I told them I’d stay and keep an eye on you.”

“What?” Saeran snarled.

Yoosung was taken aback by the sound and he turned towards Saeran, his eyes wide. Saeran stalked towards him, there was no other way to describe it. He dropped the controller and backed up until he hit the wall.

“So now I need a babysitter?” he spit at Yoosung, looming over him.

“N…not…no…I…that’s….” Yoosung put his hands on Saeran’s chest as gently as he could and pushed enough to try and get by him.

Saeran snapped his head forward and tried to bite his neck. Yoosung yelped and dropped to his knees, scrambling between Saeran’s legs. He twisted onto his ass, his hands behind him and crawled backwards. Saeran’s eyes seemed brighter and he also dropped to his hands and knees. He snarled, his lips retracting from his gums. Yoosung could swear his teeth had grown longer and sharper.

“I. Don’t. Need. A. Fucking. Twink. For. A. Babysitter.!” He growled, jumping towards Yoosung and changing into the biggest wolf Yoosung had ever seen. He screamed, covering his head with his arms, waiting for those teeth to tear through him.

“Saeran!” Saeyoung jumped over the back of the sofa and grabbed his brother by the muzzle, pulling him off Yoosung. The blonde was huddled underneath Saeran in the fetal position. He dared to glance up when he felt the weight of the animal off him.

“Yoosung? Are you alright?” Saeyoung asked, concern peppering his face.

MC ran around the sofa and gathered him in her arms, checking his body for any wounds. Yoosung couldn’t take his eyes off Saeran. If that was still Saeran.

He pointed to him, “He…he…how…Ssss…” he stumbled over his words, unable to make a coherent sentence.

Saeran kept trying to get out of Saeyoung’s grip, whining and growling.

“Enough!” MC turned to him, letting Yoosung go and standing, fists on hips. “Don’t make me smack your snout! Turn back now! You owe Yoosung an apology!”

Saeran ducked his head and a soft mewl escaped his immense throat.

“N…no…that’s ok…he…I…” Yoosung fell silent as he watched, fascinated at Saeran’s transformation. In no time the man, the very naked man, stood next to Saeyoung instead of the very large wolf. His head was still down and he made no move to cover himself. Yoosung blushed and tried to look away, but his brain was so fuzzy and confused that his body did not listen to his suggestions.

Saeyoung let his brother go and Saeran knelt in front of Yoosung. “I, I’m sorry Yoosung, I wouldn’t have hurt you. I was just angry.” His jaw clenched painfully.

“Uh, ok. That’s fine Saeran.” Yoosung was breathless. He ran his eyes over the many scabs and scars that crisscrossed his body.

Saeran stood abruptly and pushed past Saeyoung. Yoosung followed him until he was around the corner, then he let out his breath and his lungs felt like they burned with his heavy breathing.

“Hey, calm down Yoosung. Breathe easy. Slow down. In…and out…” Saeyoung tried to settle his beating heart. Yoosung backed away from him as well.

“What the hell is he? And…what…what…” Yoosung’s eyes were large and terrified, the full impact of what had just happened, his adrenaline was still fired up and he scanned the room looking for the easiest escape route.

MC loomed in his view, “Yoosung, calm down. Look at me, focus on me.” Saeyoung came up beside her and took a hold of his hand, gently running his thumb over the back of it. Slowly Yoosung began to calm down, his breathing easy and normal.

“I’m sorry I panicked.” He said, pleading with Saeyoung with his eyes. Saeyoung chuckled and tapped his cheek gently.

“I should be the one apologizing Yoosung. I, I should have told you about Saeran, about,” he looked up at MC and she nodded slightly. “About me.”

Yoosung wasn’t surprised to hear the admission.

“Saeran and I were born werewolves. We can usually control our transformations, but, with what happened to Saeran, he never quite got the handle on control. He was used.”

“What? They, they forced him to become that?”

Saeyoung nodded. “I don’t know exactly how bad it was, he won’t talk about it really. What we know is from his explosions. I shouldn’t have put you in danger like that.”

“No, it’s ok. I believe him. I don’t think he was going to hurt me, I just, well…”

“Of course you were scared. Are you alright now?”

“I think so. You’re not one too are you?” Yoosung asked MC suddenly. She laughed and clasped her hands over her mouth. Saeyoung arched his eyebrows at her.

“No, but…” Yoosung watched as MC got smaller and smaller until she disappeared into her clothes. Then he heard a meow in the tangle. Saeyoung reached into the blouse and pulled a brown tabby out.

“Yoosung, meet MC.” He placed her on his lap and Yoosung’s breathing intensified once more. This time in exhilaration. He pet her and she purred against his chest. Saeyoung laughed.

His smile fell as he stared at Yoosung.

“You know you can’t tell anyone, right?” he asked.

Yoosung gazed at Saeyoung, “Or you’ll have to kill me?” he asked in all seriousness.

Saeyoung guffawed, “God, no Yoosung! But it wouldn’t be good for us if people knew. You understand, right?”

“What about the RFA?”

“I might tell them eventually. Since I’ve decided to stay here. I don’t like keeping secrets like this, you have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. But, I knew I wouldn’t be here long, and I couldn’t chance it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret. I promise.” He pet MC and cuddled her against himself. Suddenly he looked up, “Saeyoung? What’s a twink?”

 Saeran watched and listened from around the corner, his back pressed against the wall. What was it about this kid? He’d made him angry, but he had really wanted to bite him. He made him feel weird. He didn’t like him, he didn’t like that he was Saeyoung’s best friend, he didn’t like it that he knew more about his brother than he did. He didn’t like the way he dressed, His stupid dyed hair, his smile, he was always smiling! What was there to be so damned happy about? He was fake, as fake as Rika had been. And that was the crux of it. Yoosung was Rika’s cousin. He loved her. He worshiped her. He thought she walked on water. How could he ever know what Saeran had been through? Would he ever believe it was his saint of a cousin who had caused all those scars he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of?”

He closed his eyes and the tears sprang unbidden to his eyes. He hated himself. He hated his life and he knew why he hated Yoosung so much, because he was the sun while Saeran was the darkness. He wanted to touch the sun but he was afraid of getting burned. He slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his head between them. He couldn’t breathe suddenly and he began to hyperventilate.

“Ssss….Saeyoung…” he croaked out and fell over on his side. The three on the floor were suddenly by his side.

“Saeran!” his body went rigid and he convulsed. He tried to breathe but it was like trying to breathe through a straw someone had pinched closed. Saeyoung held him and rocked him, stroking his hair.

“It’s ok Saeran. I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere.” He saw Yoosung’s lavender eyes watching him, immense and worried. He couldn’t look away from his eyes yet somehow, their depth calmed him down. His breathing became less strained and he was able to blink again. He closed his eyes and shut the world away. Before he knew it, the darkness engulfed him and he didn’t have to think any more.


	8. Chapter 8

Saeran felt the light filter through his eyelids. He was in bed, he could feel the familiar cushion of his pillow and the sheet that covered him to his shoulders. He opened his eyes and tried to blink his sleep away. Saeyoung sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. His shoulders shook as if he was crying. Saeran looked away and closed his eyes again. He didn’t want to see that. He didn’t want to deal with his confusing feelings right now.

He tried to steady his breathing and forget about his latest breakdown. Two large amethyst eyes followed him behind his lids. He scrunched his eyes to get rid of them, but they continued to color his darkness. He scrubbed angrily at his eyes and sat up abruptly.

“Saeran? What is it? Another nightmare?” Saeyoung was reaching out to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. Saeran dropped his arms and shoved his brother away. He didn’t want to be touched. He pointedly ignored the look of pain in Saeyoung’s eyes. It was not his job to make his brother happy. He’s the one that was supposed to take care of Saeran, he’s the one that was supposed to make him happy, yet, here they were, both scared, both scarred. He pushed his feelings down and locked them away once more. He scooted off the bed and to the window. Saeyoung had brought in a comfortable armchair so that he could sit by the window. He plopped down on it, tucking his legs under him and looked out into the sky. It was mostly blue, few listless and scrawny clouds floating by. He sighed, but it was better than the view inside his room.

Saeyoung exhaled and stood, “If you need anything, I’ll be right outside.” Saeran ignored him and he finally left. He stared at the closed door for several heartbeats and realized tears were falling down his cheeks and onto his arm. He wiped them away with a sniffle. He hated this feeling, every time he saw Saeyoung he felt like that little boy again. The one that waited and waited for his brother to return, to take care of him, before he finally realized that he had been abandoned. He understood much of what he believed had been from the brainwashing, but he knew that in order for it to have worked so effectively, there had to be some grain of truth in it. Even if Saeyoung’s motives had been pure, he had still abandoned him. Had left him with a woman who thrived on abusing her son. Saeyoung must have known his absence would have meant more torture for his brother, and he had done it anyway.

Saeran stared into the sky, trying to stay calm. He didn’t want another episode. He hated having to depend on Saeyoung to take care of him. And he was still afraid that Yoosung was around. He hated that he had let himself get so worked up that he had shown his true self to the blonde. He kept seeing his frightened eyes, looking at him like the monster he was. Hopefully that fear would keep him away.

He sat on that chair for hours, watching as the sun dipped into the horizon, the stars just beginning to show. There came a knock at the door, very hesitant. Saeran ignored it, it didn’t matter what he said anyway, they would come in. He hoped it was MC instead of Saeyoung. He honestly couldn’t even remember much about his capture of her. Bits and pieces mostly. He remembered being fascinated by another wereperson. He’d never met another of his kind, or any other kind. He’d kept her secret from Rika because on some level he knew that she would use her as well. But, he’d forgotten about her a lot, and she had suffered for it. He had already apologized to her, but, he still felt guilty about his actions.

There was another knock and this time Saeran turned to face the door, his eyebrows furrowed. Normally they would knock once and just come in. He waited, and sure enough, a third, even quieter knock came. Frustrated and annoyed, he jumped up, pins and needles on his feet and legs from having spent so many hours in one position, stabbed through him. He spent a few seconds shaking his legs to get rid of them. Then walked to the door and yanked it open, a growl on his face.

Yoosung took a giant step back as the door flew open, his fist ready for another knock. Saeran just stared at him, what the hell was he still doing there? Was he just a glutton for punishment?

“What the fuck do you want?” Saeran sneered. He couldn’t help himself, couldn’t he take a hint?

“Oh, uh, I…” Yoosung lowered his head, his shaggy yellow hair falling across his eyes. Saeran wondered where his ridiculous hairpins were.

“Oh, uh, I…WHAT?!” Saeran mimicked. Yoosung lifted his head, worrying his lower lip with his teeth and a bright red swatch across his nose and cheeks. He very determinedly met Saeran’s gaze.

He swallowed and squared his shoulders, taking a small step forward, “I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

Saeran’s jaw dropped, “What?”

“Saeyoung said you were fine, but, I wanted to make sure, before I went home. I…I hope I didn’t scare you too much. And. I’m sorry if I caused you to…” Yoosung let the sentence drop, he wasn’t sure he wanted to bring that up, but, too late.

Saeran grabbed his belly and laughed. He practically screeched into Yoosung’s face. “Are you fucking kidding me? Why would you think you were responsible for anything I do? Who do you think you are? You have no control over me! I don’t ever spare you a thought Yoosung! I would care less if you fell off the face of the earth right now. Yoosung? Yoosung who?” he stepped towards the smaller man, Yoosung shrank back and Saeran could see his eyes starting to well up with tears. Good, maybe this time he’d stay away. “Scared? You think I’m scared of you! You should be the one scared of me little boy! I could chew you up and spit you out!” his eyes blazed and his voice became gravely and rough. A growl built up in his chest and he snapped his jaws, gnashing his teeth less than an inch from Yoosung’s face.

Yoosung’s eyes were wide and terrified, but his hands had clenched into fists. He pushed at Saeran’s chest and Saeran stepped back more out of surprise than any real strength behind Yoosung’s push.

“That’s enough! I know you went through a traumatic experience but I don’t care!” he screamed, then his face turned beet red and he stammered, “I…I mean, I DO care, I just…I mean, that, well…” finding his voice and confidence again her powered through, “just because you went through something like that doesn’t give you the right to treat people like this! And…and Saeyoung told me what that word means! That isn’t nice either! It isn’t nice to call people names. You don’t have to be so rude! I’m just trying to be your friend, whether you like it or not!” he stabbed at Saeran’s chest with his finger repeatedly. “I like you! And I’m not going away! So, you either accept me as part of your life or…or…”

Saeran arched an eyebrow, “Or?” he prodded, a smirk on his face.

Yoosung’s anger faded and he stood in front of Saeran, no more than a little boy wanting desperately for the person in front of him to like him. But he clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders once more, staring at Saeran defiantly, “Or you don’t. But you’ll be missing out on the best thing that ever happened to you.” He threatened.

Saeran laughed, tears leaking out of his eyes. Was this guy serious? ‘The best thing that ever happened’ to him? No such thing. Yoosung’s lips were thin and white, his eyes were large and determined, his eyebrows knitted together in anger and his fists hung stiffly at his side. He was actually kind of cute. Saeran’s laugh cut off as his heart began to race for a different reason. What the fuck? Cute? Yeah, sure, like a puppy with a wagging tail and adoration in its stupid eyes. He shook his head and turned to walk away from the blonde. He didn’t need this right now.

“Saeran!” Yoosung’s voice was soft and a little shrill. It made him stop, but he did not turn around. He heard Yoosung sigh, and felt him right behind him, he wanted to turn around, he wanted to accept his friendship, he wanted so much more, but he was incapable of it. He was just too tired to make much of an effort at this point.

“Never mind. I’ll go. I’ll leave you alone.” Yoosung said. And Saeran listened as his footsteps led away from him. He began to turn around, he wanted to call him back. But he didn’t, he let him go, and he wondered if Yoosung had been right, was he letting the best thing that ever happened to him walk away? It didn’t matter. He didn’t deserve to be happy. He couldn’t even imagine what that would feel like. His idea of happiness had been corrupted, could he really trust himself to know what was right and what was wrong any longer? He stepped into his room and slammed his door shut.

…………………………………..

“Yoosung? Are you alright?” Saeyoung asked, knowing that he very well was not.

“He…he…” Yoosung couldn’t get the words out. He didn’t quite understand what it was about Saeran that had him wanting to be close to him. He had made it abundantly clear that he did not want anything to do with Yoosung, or anyone else. But he kept coming back, kept trying, kept getting crushed by Saeran’s words and actions. Maybe he just needed time. Yoosung should probably take time as well to absorb what he had learned this night. He should be terrified of Saeran, maybe even of Saeyoung, but he wasn’t. He was still in shock, but he was surprised at how well he was handling it. He trusted Saeyoung, and by extension Saeran.

He had come to respect and like MC a great deal, and to find out that she was a werecat almost seemed like nothing compared to the twins. But he was thrilled that she had shared that with him. He wondered briefly what Saeyoung looked like as a wolf, but, there were other more important matters that his friend had to deal with than Yoosung’s curiosity.

Saeyoung wrapped his arms around Yoosung and held him close. “He doesn’t mean half of what he says, you know that right?” he tried to comfort the blonde.

“You heard?” Yoosung’s muffled voice reached Saeyoung’s ears.

“We did. You did a great job standing up for yourself. I wish I could do that.” Saeyoung whispered.

Yoosung looked up at Saeyoung, “Why don’t you?” he asked.

Saeyoung pulled back, his arms still loosely around his friend. “I feel too guilty. When he accuses me of abandoning him, what can I say? He’s right. What I did, I did to help us both get out of a bad situation, but, I left him behind. I trusted someone else to do for him what I promised I would do. And because of that, I never truly knew what had happened to him. The people I trusted betrayed me. Betrayed him. But, I was the one that promised him we would be free. I was the one that promised him we would be happy. And I was the one that promised him I would take care of him. All of which I broke. How can I deny the things he screams at me?”

MC had wrapped her arms around Saeyoung’s back as he tried desperately not to let the tears fall. He’d been shedding so many lately, he was surprised he even had any left.

“I think you should.” Yoosung said, pulling Saeyoung’s eyes towards him.

“What?”

“I think you should stand up for yourself Saeyoung. You thought you were doing the right thing. You left him in good hands, what happened was not your fault, it was V’s. You trusted him and he betrayed you. Whatever his reasons were, yours were pure. You thought he would be safe. You were told he was safe. You can’t let Saeran beat you up for it.”

Saeyoung looked away, ashamed that he had still not told Yoosung the entire truth about Mint Eye, V, and Rika. Was he any better than V? V, who held so many secrets because of his unwillingness to let the rest of the RFA know what a true monster Rika was? Was he not doing the very same thing, for the very same reason? But no, he shook his head, maybe he was doing the same thing for the same reason, but the circumstances were different. Rika was no longer hurting anyone, no longer capable of it. And knowing the truth would only hurt the RFA members, especially Yoosung, and for what purpose? She was out of everyone’s reach now. Saeran was more important.

“I know you’re right. But, I don’t want to push him away. Things are on a razor’s edge right now and I don’t want to push him over the edge on the wrong side. I’ll give him more time. He deserves that much from me.” He smiled sadly and kissed Yoosung’s forehead. “Thank you for being my best friend. And, I’m really glad that you know about us now, and you didn’t run away screaming.” He chuckled.

“Maybe that would have been the smart thing to do.” Yoosung laughed. “But I guess I’m not that smart.”

“You’re plenty smart!” MC said, ruffling his hair. “You’re just also very loyal, understanding, and forgiving. Which, as far as I can tell, is needed quite a bit if you’re Saeyoung’s friend.” She eyed Saeyoung sideways.

“Hey!” he quipped, but grinned in affirmation.

Yoosung guffawed and nodded. He hugged them both and said his goodbyes, letting them know that he would be busy the next few weeks with final exams. He hoped he would be able to concentrate, after everything that had happened, his nerves were on edge. What the hell was he going to do about Saeran? Somehow, he had gotten under his skin and he wanted to make him happy.

Saeyoung enveloped MC into his arms and inhaled her scent deeply. She smelled of wildflowers, the kind he often ran across on his runs. She buried her head into his chest and purred quietly against him. His very presence made her happy, happier than she ever thought she could ever be. His tense body visibly calmed as he felt her purr vibrate against his skin. He sighed into her hair and closed his eyes as they stood and swayed gently.

Saeran watched from the hallway, how easily their relationship had developed into this. Saeyoung had found his mate. His breath hitched at the thought. He wasn’t angry, but the wasn’t exactly happy for his brother either. Maybe some of his own vitriol towards Saeyoung was because of how unfair life had been. He knew Saeyoung had suffered, but not like him. Saeyoung had had a job that allowed him to do what he enjoyed. He’d had plenty of money to buy whatever he wanted. He’d had friends, if you counted the RFA dweebs. The blonde, who made Saeran’s teeth gnash, was his best friend. He’d found his mate. How was any of it fair? Saeran had endured physical pain and abuse. He’d been kept drugged for ten years. His brain had been scrambled so many times he couldn’t trust himself. He had been divorced from reality and therefore nothing seemed real any longer. He wanted to move forward, he truly did. But scenes like this, where he saw how happy his brother could be, caused him to question his own existence. Wouldn’t it be better if he was gone? If Saeyoung didn’t have to deal with him any longer? If he just disappeared. He sighed heavily and lowered his head, Saeyoung would never let him go, he’d already proven that over and over. But why? Why did he hold on to him so tightly when all he ever did was hurt him? The scars Saeran had received, both physical and mental, would color his future. Would make it impossible for him to ever be normal. The very thought of spending the rest of his life like this was daunting. It felt like a heavy burden that would never get lighter.

How could he explain that to Saeyoung? How could Saeyoung ever understand the magnitude of his depression and anxiety? How bleak his future looked?

“Saeran?” MC’s voice broke through his musings.

“I’m hungry.” He grumbled, lowering his head and hunching his shoulders. He grasped his left arm with his right across his body and shuffled his feet.

“Of course you are! You've barely eaten all day, come on.” MC took his arm and led him to the kitchen table. She pushed him down on the chair and went around the counter, opening the refrigerator and beginning preparations for dinner. Saeran wanted to stop her, tell her he could just eat some cereal, but he couldn’t find his voice. He felt like a little boy waiting for his mother to make him something to eat. He was a grown man, he was perfectly capable of fending for himself. He huffed, crossing his arms on the table and setting his chin on his forearm. He glared into the kitchen, but he didn’t make a move to stop MC.

Saeyoung pulled the chair next to him out and sat as well. Great! Saeran turned his head away and lay his cheek where his chin had just been resting.

For several minutes the only noise was MC preparing a meal in the kitchen. Saeran could feel the weight of Saeyoung’s eyes on him, finally, he couldn’t stand it and said the first thing that came to his mind. “Is he for real?”

“Yoosung?” Saeyoung sounded surprised by the question, but he knew exactly who Saeran was talking about.

“Why did he stay? He must have been scared shitless. Did he know you are a werewolf?”

“No, I never told anyone, except MC. And, well, that wasn’t the way I wanted to tell her.” His voice lowered and Saeran wondered what that story was. He raised his head and kept his gaze on Saeyoung’s hands on the table.

“Then why?” he asked, genuinely curious. “Why didn’t he run? I would have.”

Saeyoung shrugged, “Yoosung is…confusing. On the outside, he appears like an innocent little boy, fragile, weak even. But, he’s one of the strongest people I know. His heart is strong, open, forgiving, and limitless.”

“He seems gullible to me. Naïve. Stupid. How many times has his heart been broken because of his innocence and open heart?” Saeran mocked.

Saeyoung looked away from his brother. He didn’t like how he talked about Yoosung, but he was still afraid to incite Saeran.

“Why is he your best friend? I asked him if he was sleeping with you, he seemed offended.” Saeran snickered.

“You asked him that?” Saeyoung was flabbergasted, but he shouldn’t have been, Saeran seemed to enjoy saying and doing outlandish things just to get a rise out of someone. “Saeran!” Saeyoung took a deep breath and continued. “Saeran, there are things you should and shouldn’t say. Yoosung has never done anything to you, why do you enjoy hurting him?”

“I don’t like him.” Saeran said, laying his chin back down and attempting to dismiss the entire conversation.

“But why?” Saeyoung prodded.

“He’s annoying. He dresses like a twelve-year-old, He looks like a girl, and sounds like one. He’s too happy. Why is he always smiling? Whatever! I just don’t like him.”

“That isn’t fair to him, if you don’t like him, then, well, maybe you should just stay away from him when he’s over.”

“Why does he have to come over?” he lifted his head and this time he caught his brother’s gaze. “Why do I have to stay away from him? Isn’t this my house? And how can you claim that he is your best friend when he didn’t even know who you really were? And you refuse to tell him the truth. Have you told him about his precious Rika?” Saeran spat in Saeyoung’s direction.

Saeyoung lowered his head and shook it. “You…you can’t tell him Saeran. Please.”

Saeran smirked. “Keep him away from me then. I don’t owe Rika anything, or you! Or him!” he stood up and walked towards his room. “I’ll eat in my room.” He called over his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Masturbation  
> This chapter is sooooo sappy, with just a tinge of angst and pinning. I hadn't meant it to be that way, but, well, there it is. These characters have a mind of their own and Saeyoung wanted some sex! Gotta give the boy what he wants!

A week had passed since he had lost control and turned in front of Yoosung. The blonde had not returned to the house. Saeran told himself that he was glad. That he did not have to endure his ridiculous smile, his shrill voice, his attempt to befriend him. He told himself constantly that of course Yoosung would stay away from the home. Away from him, good. It was all good.

Then why did his heart race when someone’s phone rang? Why did his eyes constantly travel to the door, hoping to hear a knock, the flash of yellow hair, the open and honest glance of amethyst eyes?

During the day, he could easily dismiss these thoughts. However, at night his dreams inundated him with the smaller and younger man. He would get up and roam the house, his bare feet plodding up and down the hall, opening and closing the refrigerator, running his hands through his hair, watching movies, all in the vain attempt to rid himself of Yoosung. He pushed his emotions down. Deep down, so far down that he was able to lie to himself about the reason he could no longer sleep at night.

“Saeran?” MC’s voice pierced Saeran’s chaotic brain, it silenced enough for him to respond. He sat up, he had at some point slouched down into the sofa, the movie playing soundlessly, his eyes not really seeing the Disney animation.

“Lady and the Tramp?” MC chuckled, sitting next to Saeran. His hair had grown completely out now. The red matching his brother’s, although MC knew better than to make that particular comparison. “It was my favorite when I was a kid. I loved Lady.” She crossed her arms and sat back against the sofa, tucking her feet under her. She watched in silence, keeping Saeran company.

“Not anymore?” Saeran asked timidly.

“What?” MC turned to him.

“You said you loved Lady, past tense.” He clarified.

“Oh, right, well, I guess I still love her, but the number one spot has been taken over by Ariel, The Little Mermaid. That red hair! Her resilience, her feistiness, her willingness to fight for what she wants!” MC said passionately. Saeran snorted in derision.  “And what was that for?” MC asked, a half smile on her face. It was rare that they were able to get Saeran to open up and talk about anything.

“She was stupid! A stupid teenager who followed a man she didn’t even know! And why? Because he was good looking? What if he had been an ass? Did she ever stop to think about that? No, she followed her heart, her teenage heart that fell in love with a man she had seen once.”  
“Well, I suppose you have a point. But then, most Disney movies are like that, aren’t they? An idealized version of love.” MC agreed with a sigh. “In my experience, love is ugly, painful, and hard work.” She let her eyes slip back towards the TV, but she could feel Saeran’s gaze on her.

“Are you talking about me, or you?” he suddenly asked.

MC shrugged her shoulders, “Both I suppose. Everyone who has ever loved really. It isn’t pretty, but, well, I believe it is worth it.”

“What about your parents? I assume you love them, but they don’t treat you with love. Is it still worth it?”

“Of course it is! I love my parents, and they love me. Even their continued assertion for me to go home and marry the man they chose for me is done out of love. Misguided, but love. Just like…” MC stopped, flickering her eyes to Saeran’s.

“Just like?” Saeran prodded, his eyes narrowing slightly, the movie ignored.

MC sighed, she had not meant to open up this particular can of worms, but here it was, might as well go forward.

“Just like Saeyoung.” she said and watched as Saeran’s jaw clenched, but he did not stop her. “He has always loved you, all of his choices were because of that love. You know that right?”

Saeran looked away from her, “I know.” He admitted.

“Then why can’t you give him a break? Why do you treat him so horribly still?” MC asked.

“It isn’t so easy you know. My mind may know the truth, but my heart still feels abandoned and forgotten. I try MC, I really do! But….when I see his face it reminds me of the many years of pain I went through because he wasn’t there. You understand how difficult that is, don’t you?”

MC reached out and gently lay her hand on his arm. “I…I see his face and I want to hurt him as much as I was hurt. I want him to suffer, so he knows, so he knows what I went through!”

“Saeran…” he shook his head and swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he turned to the woman.

“How are you able to forgive me so easily?” he asked her bluntly.

“I saw what they were doing to you. How they changed you. I know the man that did those things to me is not the real and true you.”

“How can you be so sure?” his eyebrows furrowed.

“Would you do those things now? Would you kidnap me because Rika asked you to, or anyone else? Would you shove me in that cage again?” she asked him rapidly.

“Of course not!” he sat up straight and placed his hand over hers on his arm, genuine tears of pain filling his eyes.

“Then there is your answer. Little by little you are becoming your true self. I realize that you will probably never be the man you were supposed to be, Rika has made sure of that, but you are not the killer she made you into. Saeyoung knows that too.” Saeran looked away from her once more, sighing heavily.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make your lives difficult. I’m sorry that I chased Yoosung away. I know Saeyoung misses him.” he dropped his head.

“Yoosung? Oh, no, Saeran, Yoosung isn’t staying away because of you.” She said matter-of-factly.

Saeran’s head snapped up. “He isn’t?”

“No.” MC assured him. “He has exams next week so he has been busy studying, at least, I hope he’s been studying! Besides, he likes you.” She stated.

“Why? I don’t like him.” Saeran growled. A scowl back on his face.

MC laughed and patted Saeran’s arm. “Because he’s Yoosung, he likes everyone.”

“Stupid.” Saeran sneered. MC pushed his shoulder.

“You’re not fooling me you know.” She teased.

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you like him.”

Saeran’s face fell and he turned back to the movie. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sneered.

“Ok, keep your secrets. I’m going back to bed. Try and get some sleep.” MC stood and leaned over to give Saeran a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah yeah.” Saeran waved her away. MC laughed but said nothing. She headed back to the bedroom she shared with Saeyoung. She slipped into bed with a soft sigh. Saeyoung shuffled over towards her and pressed himself against her.

“Saeran still awake?” he mumbled into her hair.

“Yes, he’s watching a movie, only, I don’t think he is actually paying attention.” She yawned.

Saeyoung sighed. “I wish he would talk to me like he talks to you.”

“Give him time Saeyoung. He knows you love him. He knows everything you did was for his protection. Even if he still feels the residual of Rika’s poison. He gets better every day.” Saeyoung pressed himself closer to MC. She knew he was crying. The tears saturating her hair. He tried so hard to be strong. Strong for his brother, strong for the pack, strong for her. Yet because of her, he was able to be vulnerable. His guilt consumed him and she soothed him.

She wrapped her arms around him and let him weep against her until he was spent. His breathing eased, his body relaxed. His grip loosened on her and took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds then let it out.

“And I think I figured out why he hates Yoosung.” She chuckled. Saeyoung eyed her but said nothing, waiting for her to continue. “I think he likes him.”

Saeyoung furrowed his eyebrows, “You just said he hated him, and he hates him because he likes him?”

MC laughed, “Think about it Saeyoung.”

“Yoosung? But, are you saying that my brother is gay?”

“I don’t know what he is, but I know that his hatred of Yoosung is more than what he says. Haven’t you ever seen how he looks at Yoosung? Almost as if in hunger. At first I thought it was because he wanted to hurt Yoosung and tried to keep himself in check. But now, now I think he wants something else. Something he never really contemplated wanting. Those feelings must be confusing.”

“They are.”

MC looked up at him questioningly.

“Saeran isn’t that different from me when dealing with his emotions. I buried my own feelings so far down that when I decided to look at them, what I found scared me. If it wasn’t for you, I think I would have buried my head in the sand again.”

MC ran the back of her hand down Saeyoung’s damp cheek. He kissed her hand and closed his eyes, letting her touch infuse him with strength. His life was hollow before she came into it. If it had not been for her, he might not even have had the tenuous relationship with his brother he had now. Saeran and he might never have found even the meagerness of happiness. He might be putting too much emphasis on her importance, but he believed he was right.

She saved him and she didn’t even know it.

“I love you.” He whispered. She smiled.

“I love you too.” She kissed him, her hand cupping his face.

He pulled her on top of him, his arm around her waist. She straddled him, her luxurious hair in a curtain around their faces. Their lips were locked together, Saeyoung sliding his tongue into her mouth and tasting her with a sigh and a low growl.

MC purred into his mouth, the rumble of her lips vibrating through his body. She ran her hand down his chest, her fingers digging into the line of fur down the center. She felt Saeyoung’s body shiver as she raked her nails through it. She loved the feel of the softness of the fur with the hardness of his body just beneath. She writhed against him, pressing herself against his hardening cock. Saeyoung let out a moan that only made MC’s fingers dig deeper. She raked her nails across his chest, over his hip, and back up to cup his chin.

Saeyoung ran his hands up her thighs, which were both soft and firm. He hovered over her rounded ass, loving the feel of her skin. He squeezed her cheeks and she let out a soft whimper mixed in with her purr. He shifted under her, his erection becoming uncomfortable even in the roomy confines of his pajama pants.

He slid his hands under the t-shirt she was wearing, one of his, running his fingers up her spine like they were the keys on a piano. His tongue delved into the warm confines of her mouth and she sucked on it gently, then more forcefully as she ground against him. With a growl, he whipped the shirt off her and tossed it away. her heavy breasts suddenly pressed against his chest, skin to skin. Her purring became louder as she licked and sucked on his neck, taking small nibbles. He sank his fingers into her hair and pulled, her head came up and her neck extended above him. Her throat was exposed and Saeyoung lunged at it, his teeth bared. He bit into her skin, but not hard enough to draw blood. The velvety feel of her under his lips was intoxicating. Her scent filled his nostrils and infused his body.

His heart raced, his body trembled, he wanted to drink her in for eternity.

Unable to contain himself any longer, he flipped her on her back. His pajama pants were discarded and his erection sprang free. MC gasped, but her eyes were wide and drowning with desire. He lay on top of her, drinking her in, holding his weight on his forearms on either side of her. Her hands dug into his curly hair and she gave him a teasingly shy smile., as she pulled him down to connect their lips once more. She arched up against him and wrapped one leg around his waist, the other around his leg. Saeyoung pressed himself against her opening and she broke their kiss to utter the most erotic moan. He licked her lips and kissed her chin, he trailed down her neck, across her clavicle, then down to the swells of her breasts. He used one hand to squeeze her left breast as his mouth found the nipple on her right one. He sucked it lightly, flicking his tongue across the hardening nib. MC’s reaction was instantaneous. She bucked against him, the fingers in his hair raking his scalp.

“Mmnnnaahhhhhh….”

She used her legs to pull him closer, wanting to feel him inside of her. “Saeyoung!” she screamed, her purr long forgotten, her body riddled with goosebumps. Her longing for him desperate. Her hands jumped to his shoulders, where he had manifested more fur, she pulled on it frantically. “Please! Hnghhhhh….”

Saeyoung grasped the hard shaft of his cock and pressed himself against her opening again. She arched and he slipped into her warm embrace flawlessly. With a guttural whine Saeyoung let go of himself and pressed his entire length inside of her. They echoed each other’s groans, Saeyoung’s low and guttural, MC’s high and whining.

He captured her lips with his again, this time with more desperation and passion. She clung to him and they rocked back and forth as he sheathed himself into her over and over. Before long MC threw her head back, unable to breath, her body tensing, readying itself for what was to come.

“Hahhh….ffff……Saeyoung…..I….uhhhhhh…..” he knew she was on the cusp, he could feel the muscles in her pussy tightening nicely around his girth. He growled and buried his head between her breasts, his arms around her waist, pushing and pulling her body against him.

“Hah…hmmm….ahhhhh….” he felt the wet stream jettison out of him and fill his mate. With it came a victorious sense of pride. Especially when MC’s body wracked with the shutters of her own orgasm. The pleasure he felt in giving her that was more than the one he felt with his own climax. He drank her in, the sheen on her body, the rise and fall of her breasts, the laxness of her mouth as she lay in the throes of her pleasure. He panted over her, his arms unable to support him any longer, he fell on her gently, her arms wrapping around his back instantly. Her hands made their way to his hair and massaged his scalp slowly. Saeyoung sighed. Had he known having a mate would be like this, he might have tried harder to find one sooner. Yet, as he listened to MC’s heart right under his ear, and the soft vibrations of her purr, he knew he would not change a thing.

………………………………………………….

Saeran lay on his bed, he could not hear them clearly, but he could hear enough to know that his brother and MC were having sex. It was a regular occurrence, he was so used to it he could usually tune it out. Or he would put his headphones on and listen to music to drown them out.

This night his thoughts were elsewhere. Wondering if he would ever find his own mate. Wondering if he would be as happy as his brother was with his. MC made a terrific mate. He often wondered now if she might have been his had he been more aware during the time they had together. But he put that out of his mind. For one, she was his brother’s mate, for another, he had never really been sexually attracted to women.

Sexuality was something he had been thinking more and more about. He had been taken by Rika at the beginning of his own puberty, so he never really experienced it completely. The rest of his life had been littered with pain and confusion, sexuality had not been a priority. Now, he wondered what he was, if anything. While in Mint Eye he had had sexual experiences, but he barely remembered them. They had been fueled by drugs and other peoples desires besides his own. Even his mating weeks were a blur. He was sure that Rika provided him with whatever he needed, but, male or female, it hadn’t made a difference then.

He felt his cock stir as he delved deeper into these feelings and desires, truly letting himself drown in them like never before. He closed his eyes and reached into his pajama pants, his semi hard cock twitching at his touch. He imagined a pair of breasts, round and soft with pink nipples. He reached out with an imaginary hand but they evaporated under his touch. He groaned and he tensed his grasp on his cock. Slowly he began to move his hand up and down. His breathing deepened and behind his closed eyelids a pair of amethyst eyes hovered over him. Saeran stopped his movement, unsure of himself.

Yoosung’s face materialized, his eyes now lidded, his tongue wetting his lips, his hand caressing Saeran’s face. Saeran sighed and resumed his stroking. It didn’t take him long to reach climax, his hand pumping faster and faster to the image of Yoosung in his head. Soon enough his pants and hand were covered in his cum, his stomach aching for more. There were tears in Saeran’s eyes. He tried to scrub away the image of Yoosung, but it wouldn’t let go of him. He felt dirty and guilty as he cleaned himself up. Not bothering to find a new pair of pajama pants, he threw himself back into bed, the sheet covering him, and wept. He didn’t deserve to have a mate. He didn’t deserve love, and he would never deserve someone like Yoosung.

…………………………………………………..

Yoosung jerked awake, he had fallen asleep at his desk again. There was a paper stuck to his face and he pulled it away, wrinkling his nose at the length of drool that attached him to the paper. He wiped it away with the sleeve of his shirt and sighed. His eyes were bleary, dark circles under them, and his throat was parched. He stood on gangly legs and walked to his small kitchenette. Pulling a glass out of the cabinet he filled it at the sink and gulped it down. He couldn’t wait for exams to be over. He was so stressed and tired, and was any of it really worth it? Was he going to pass any of his exams? With another sigh, he walked into his bedroom. He set the water glass on his nightstand and picked up his phone. He had set it on silent so that it would not interrupt him. He had also put it as far away from him as he could so he wouldn’t be tempted to check it periodically.

He flipped it open and saw that he had several missed messages from Saeyoung and MC. A small smile crept onto his face. If it had been an emergency they would have called. And Saeyoung would have found a way to turn up his sound if he really needed to get a hold of him. He opened up his messenger and read the texts.

Saeyoung: How’s the studying going?

Saeyoung: Wait, don’t answer that.

Saeyoung: Keep studying!

Saeyoung: Soooo, when you finish studying, wanna come over?

Saeyoung: Only if you’re done!

Saeyoung: I have HBC’s waiting for you!!!

Saeyoung: MC told me to stop bothering you and that HBC’s are not good for your brain.

Saeyoung: Don’t worry, I won’t tell her! HBC’s FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!

Yoosung couldn’t help but laugh, he missed spending time with his friends. Yet, when he thought about Saeyoung’s house, he now envisioned a pair of mint green eyes. He sighed again, he didn’t quite understand how he felt about Saeran. He knew he liked him, but, Saeran had made it obvious that he did not want Yoosung’s friendship. So why was he trying so hard to get close to him? Yoosung lay in bed, trying to understand his own reasoning. His head was fuzzy and he massaged his temples with a low groan. Maybe he shouldn’t try to understand his feelings right now, there was already too much on his plate to add anything else.

He lifted his phone over his head and pressed MC’s messages.

MC: I hope you’re eating and drinking plenty of water! Don’t burn yourself out.

MC: I’m taking you some food tomorrow. I know you aren’t eating well.

MC: I can’t wait for your exams to be over. Saeyoung is driving me crazy! How did you do this for so many years? LOL

Yoosung snorted and he closed his phone. He would respond tomorrow, maybe, right now he was exhausted and needed sleep. He closed his eyes, not even bothering to change out of his clothes or turn out the lights. He fell asleep almost instantly and a smiling, welcoming Saeran found him in his dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Yoosung waited several steps away from the door. He was wary of Saeyoung’s security system. He often let the door torment him as Yoosung waited for him to open it. He had even downloaded an Arabic dictionary app, but Saeyoung had changed it to Latin. He blew the bangs away from his face. He rocked back and forth, heel to toe and waited. He was used to waiting too. He ignored the door when it talked, he had often found himself in more trouble trying to interact with it than if he just stayed silent.

He checked the time on his phone, he would wait one more minute and ring the doorbell again.

He swung the grocery bag with one hand, banging the ice cream against his leg. He didn’t usually bring anything, but, he thought he would try to score some points with Saeran. He’d been over a few times after his exams, he’d squeaked by, but he was glad it was over.

 Saeran would often leave if Yoosung showed up and stay in his room. Once, when Yoosung had tried to talk to him, Saeran had growled at him and bared his teeth. He’d grumbled an apology when he caught MC’s eye, but walked away and slammed his door behind him. He didn’t always react that way when Yoosung spoke to him, more often than not, he would just ignore Yoosung. He shook his head as he recalled the last encounter with Saeran. Yoosung had tried to start a conversation when Saeran came out of his room to pick up a book he had left in the living room.

“Hi Saeran.” Yoosung bit his lower lip as Saeran stood up and glared at him. Yoosung expected him to keep walking but he just stood there, glaring down at Yoosung with his unnatural mint green eyes. “Um, I…uh…like your eyes, they’re pretty.” As soon as he’d said it he wanted desperately to swallow the words. Pretty? But Saeran had eased his body, sticking his hip out and giving Yoosung a half smile. “Oh yeah? Pretty huh? Well, you can have this color too, all it takes is ten years of poison being shoved into your veins!” his voice had risen steadily and ended inches away from Yoosung’s face, almost spitting on him.

“I…I didn’t…” Yoosung had stammered.

“Idiot!” Saeran had stood and gone back to his room, slamming the door. It was a sound Yoosung had gotten used to. He took a deep breath and let it out.

“I am an idiot.” He had berated himself.

Saeyoung had slapped him across the back, “That went well.” He grinned.

Yoosung rolled his eyes at the memory. Saeyoung’s personality had become a combination of the happy-go-lucky prankster 707 and the serious Saeyoung. It was the worst possible combination because it was even more difficult to tell when he was messing with Yoosung.

Saeyoung had complained that Saeran had such a sweet tooth they couldn’t keep any candy in the house. Yoosung hoped that Saeran would like the strawberry ice cream he had brought. Honestly, he wondered why he even bothered, but he just couldn’t leave it alone. He wanted Saeran to like him. Yoosung sighed, he was almost 100% sure that would never happen.

He checked his watch again and noticed that it had already been two minutes. He stepped up to the door and pressed the doorbell button quickly, then jumped back, away from the door.

“Please recite the Lord’s Prayer in Latin.” The door ordered. Yoosung pressed his lips together and kept quiet.

“All good Catholics should know the Lord’s Prayer in Latin. Are you not a good Catholic?” the door inquired.

“Come on Saeyoung!” Yoosung grumbled under his breath.

The door was torn open and MC stood in the door frame, the light creating a huge shadow on the ground in front of her. She looked manic, her hair in disarray and her shirt ripped.

“MC?”

“Yoosung…Uh…listen…” she looked behind her as something crashed, the clear sounds of breaking glass coming down the hallway. He took a step forward but MC held her hand up, “No no no! I’m sorry Yoosung, it’s not a good time. You should leave!” she tried to close the door but another crash sounded just behind her, which startled her.

“Damn it Saeran! Knock it off! You’re acting childish!”  Saeyoung was screaming.

“Fuck you!” Saeran answered, another crash sounded and Saeran laughed. It was cut off abruptly. Saeran and Saeyoung appeared, Saeyoung with his fists in Saeran’s shirt pushing him backwards until he hit the countertop of the bar in the kitchen at the end of the entryway.

Yoosung gasped and dropped the bag he was holding. The twins turned their heads towards him and he saw both of their nostrils flare.

“Oh shit!” MC squealed and tried to close the door again. Saeran was faster. He transformed and ran right past MC, shoving her aside and pinning Yoosung to the ground. He growled over his head and snuffed at his face. Yoosung closed his eyes at the hot air Saeran emanated from his nose. Saeran sniffed at him, his nose all over his face and licked his ear. Yoosung whimpered when he also nipped at the ear. But he tried to stay still and quiet.

“Saeran! Let him go!” Saeran snarled and pulled away from Saeyoung’s grasp. “Saeran! Stop! You can’t do this!” Saeran snapped at Saeyoung and when he jumped back his nose was back on Yoosung. Saeran licked his face and when Yoosung faced away, Saeran bit his throat. Yoosung gasped and he grasped at Saeran’s powerful paws, he tried to wiggle out from under him but he could barely move.

Saeyoung stood, his face resolute, “Let! Him! Go!” he commanded. Even Yoosung could feel the power behind his voice. Saeran ducked his head, burying it in Yoosung’s chest and whimpered. But only for a few seconds, his head came up and he growled at Saeran, snapping his jaw an inch from his face. Saeyoung didn’t flinch and stood his ground. Saeran’s throat rumbled deeply and he turned his huge head back to Yoosung.

Yoosung’s heart raced, it felt as if it would beat right out of his chest. He was gasping for breath, Saeran was heavy, one of his paws pressing on the center of his chest. As he watched Saeran changed, soon enough he lay naked atop of Yoosung. He began to sniff him again, “He, smells, so, good!” Saeran whispered as he licked Yoosung’s earlobe and neck. Yoosung gulped as he felt Saeran’s erection against his own cock. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. It didn’t work.

Saeyoung knelt by his side and pressed his hand on Saeran’s shoulder.

“I know, but you can’t do this, Saeran, you can’t do this.” Saeyoung repeated. Yoosung’s brain scrambled to figure out what Saeyoung was talking about, what couldn’t Saeran do? Kill him? Bite him? What??

“I want to, he smells so good. I want him.” Saeran’s voice was low and gravely. His claws dug into Yoosung’s arms and Yoosung cried out as they punctured his skin. His hands came up between him and Saeran, he placed his palms against Saeran’s chest. It was the wrong thing to do.

“Fuck!” Saeyoung growled, then everything went to hell.

Saeyoung grabbed Saeran’s shoulder but before he could yank Saeran off, Saeran transformed and lunged at Yoosung’s neck. He tore through it, yanking a good chunk out as Saeyoung’s wolf form slammed into Saeran, bowling him over and rolling around on the grass. They were locked in a snarling struggle.

Yoosung screamed at the pain, his hand flying to his neck as soon as Saeran was off him. MC was there, helping him to sit up. It hurt, it hurt like hell. But he couldn’t keep his eyes off the twins. Saeran kept trying to get back to Yoosung and Saeyoung kept yanking him back. Finally, Saeyoung let out a long and loud howl as he pinned his brother against the house. Saeran instantly stopped struggling and reverted to his human form, his head lolling to the side, his eyes still on Yoosung, but the determination in them diminished. Saeyoung snapped at Saeran and a whine escaped the smaller twin. Saeyoung reverted, his forearm across Saeran’s neck, pressing him into the wall. His eyes were on fire and he snarled as he grabbed Saeran’s arm and walked inside with him.

MC recovered fast and helped Yoosung up, she led him into the house and sat him down on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. She ran into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit.

“Jesus, Yoosung! Let me see.” She was terrified.

“It’s…it’s ok…really…” Yoosung said weakly, his face was devoid of color and his mind was still spinning. He could hear Saeyoung and Saeran. Apparently Saeran was no longer compliant.  Yoosung’s breath caught in his throat he swallowed painfully.

“They must go through a lot of clothes, huh?” Yoosung asked absently, with an awkward laugh.

MC flicked her eyes towards the blonde, she worried he was in shock. “Yeah, you have no idea.” She breathed.

Yoosung’s head snapped towards the loud growling and screeching coming down the hall.

“Don’t worry, Saeyoung has him now. I…I’m so sorry Yoosung! We should have warned you about this week.”

“This week?” Yoosung asked her. She cleaned his wound, it looked ghastly, but it was not deep. Yoosung flinched as she used disinfectant on it. She explained to him as she finished cleaning the wound and wrapped it up.

“It’s their mating week. They can get, well, aggressive.”

“Oh! I…I don’t understand, did he? Was he? With me?” Yoosung squeaked.

“I’m afraid so. We usually have him locked away by this time, but he was being uncooperative.” MC was angry. He’d never seen her like this.

“You lock him up?” was what came out.

She met his gaze, “Oh, I know it sounds harsh, but you saw what just happened. Saeran was never forced to keep his arousal controlled. He was allowed to do as he pleased during this week with whomever he pleased.” MC shook her head in disgust. “He’s learning to control his sexual desire, but, well, your scent must have been too much for him. Saeyoung was much the same.”

“So, it wouldn’t matter who was at the door? He would have?”

“No, I don’t’ think so.” MC cleaned up after herself, tossing the bloody gauze into the trash. “Like I said, he’s gotten better at controlling himself, but…” she looked up at him, letting her unspoken words sink in.

“Oh…” his hand went to the wound on his neck. Saeran had wanted to mate with him? Yoosung’s cheeks were on fire. Before he could think too much about it, Saeyoung walked back in the kitchen. MC ran to him and embraced him. Saeyoung buried his face in her shoulder and sighed. They stood that way for several minutes. Yoosung was beginning to feel as if he should just slip away.

“Yoosung.” Saeyoung walked up to him and checked his wound. “I’m so sorry! We should have…”

“I know, MC told me.”

“Of course.” He placed the gauze back and taped it back. He was feeling his own pull to mate, but he was able to control himself a lot more than Saeran. Thankfully this was not the first night. He might have had to hurt Saeran to pull him off Yoosung if it had been.

“I hate to ask this of you Yoosung, especially after what just happened, but, this is a bad week to come over unannounced. You should probably leave. I’ll call you when it’s safe again.” He sighed heavily, “Then again, I’m not sure any time is safe for you here now.” He turned away, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Where’s Saeran?” Yoosung asked. Saeyoung.

Saeyoung turned back to the blonde. He glanced at MC.

“She told me you lock him up. Where? Where is he Saeyoung?” Yoosung stood.

“The basement, I have several cells there.” Saeyoung sighed.

“Cells? Why would you have cells?”

“Because of what I am Yoosung. Before MC, well, I spent a lot of time in the cells as well. You have no idea how aggressive we can be during this week.” His eyes flicked to the bandage, then back to Yoosung’s eyes, “Then again, maybe you do.”

“Can, can I see him?’

“Are you crazy? After what just happened you still want to see him?”

“It’s not his fault, you said so yourself. And he’s in a cell, he can’t hurt me.” Yoosung pressed.

“Fuck Yoosung! I can’t, I can’t deal with this right now!” he stalked away, leaving Yoosung and MC alone.

“I…I didn’t mean to make him angry.” Yoosung was ashamed at his pushiness.

“Oh, sweetie, no. He’s not angry. It’s just…” MC hugged Yoosung to her then held his upper arms as she looked at him. “He’s feeling the effects of mating week. And he’s scared. He’s scared for you. Ah…I…I need to go with him Yoosung. You should leave, we’ll call you when this week is over ok? We’ll be able to answer any questions you have then. Yoosung nodded.

“Ok, sure, go ahead, I…I’ll show myself out, don’t keep Saeyoung waiting because of me.”

“You know we aren’t just brushing you off, right? We love when you’re here, it’s just…ahh…this…”

“I know.” Yoosung smiled and patted MC’s shoulder, “Go on!”

MC returned his smile and hugged him again, kissing his cheek. She turned and almost ran down the hall. Yoosung heard the bedroom door open and close. He stood still for a long moment before sighing and walking out the door. He saw the discarded bag of ice cream. He looked back in the house, and at the bag, before he could question what he was doing, he ran and grabbed the bag then back inside the house before the door closed. It clanged shut and he heard a beeping sound. Well, he was stuck now, unless he knocked on Saeyoung’s door, but he decided not to do that.

He tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of spoons and bowls. The ice cream was probably pretty melted by now, but it should still be eatable. He gingerly walked down the hall and opened the door to the basement. Closing it softly behind him he walked down the metal steps. It was not like any other basement he had ever seen. It looked high tech, with monitors, buttons, and flashing lights. He peeked into the room and saw Saeran in a cell, behind steel bars. He was pacing, scratching at his arms. He wore a pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, his feet were bare. He ran a hand through his hair and yanked on it aggressively. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, but, at least Saeran was a captive audience. He giggled at the pun. Saeran’s head snapped up, his chest began to rise and fall he bared his teeth and grasped the bars, pushing his head between them, his nostrils flaring.

Yoosung was nervous, but Saeran looked more in control than he had before. He stepped down and tentatively headed towards Saeran. Saeran closed his mouth and backed away from the blonde. His body was shaking.

“Stay away Yoosung! Please!” he turned away from him and his shoulders shook. He was trying to keep himself under control, but the smell of Yoosung was so strong.

“I will, I just, wanted to give you this.”

Saeran turned and stared at the smaller man, his eyes were desperate and frantic. He looked at the bag in Yoosung’s hands.

“What, what is it?” he asked, because what else could he say, he kept his eyes away from the bandage on his neck.

“Ice cream. Saeyoung said you liked sweet things. I thought, maybe, you might like strawberry ice cream. It’s a little melted, but should still be good, want some?” Yoosung asked, the blood in his veins rushing through his body, the whooshing loud in his ears.

Saeran stepped closer to him. “Ok.” He said simply.

Yoosung grinned and set the bag on the ground, kneeling and taking the tub out of the bag. He opened it, the top was indeed melted, but the center was still frozen enough. He spooned out several scoops into a bowl and began to hand it to Saeran. He stepped back again. “No, just, put it on the ground and slide it over enough so I can reach it. I…I don’t want to hurt you again.”

“Ok, here.” Yoosung placed the bowl on the floor and slid it over enough for Saeran’s arms to be able to reach it. Then sat back.

Saeran reached out and grabbed the bowl, pulling it towards him. He took the spoon and scooped some ice cream up and stuck it in his mouth. “Mmmm…this is good…” he ate fast and in seconds the ice cream was gone. Yoosung’s eyes were wide. “Can I have more?” he asked, sliding the bowl towards Yoosung. Yoosung picked it up and giggled. He had thought to join Saeran and have some ice cream too, but now he was sure Saeran would eat it all. He placed the bowl down behind him and stuck the spoon in the tub, sliding that towards Saeran with a huge smile.

“Are you laughing at me?” Saeran asked, even as he grabbed the tub and squeezed it through the bars. He sat on the floor opposite Yoosung and started scooping up the ice cream. It wasn’t as good as sex, but it was better than nothing. He eyed Yoosung as he ate, wondering what he tasted like. Of course, he had already licked him, but, that was not what he was thinking about. He let his gaze roam the younger man’s body, his own body heating up once more.

“No, just, well, I guess you have an overactive metabolism huh?” Yoosung answered, but Saeran was no longer listening. He suddenly felt underdressed and his face washed over with a red-hot flush. No one had ever looked at him like that. Like he was a large bowl of ice cream ready to be licked. Yoosung’s hands flew to his face at the thought. He imagined Saeran’s tongue on his skin. He brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, laying his head on his knees. His cock was stiffening at just the thought of Saeran’s touch. What the hell? He jumped up and ran to the stairs.

“I have to go!” he yelled over his shoulder, not looking back at Saeran. He ran to the front door and was about to open it when he remembered that it would be a very bad idea if he did. He pulled at his hair, yanking on his hoodie, it was suddenly extremely hot. He pulled it off over his head and wiped his sweaty face with it. He threw it on the sofa and paced the living room. He shook his head.

“Nope. No. Uh uh. Not happening!” Yoosung muttered. He went to the kitchen sink and splashed his face with water. He clutched at the edge and panted heavily as the water dripped from his hair.  He pushed his hair away from his face and over his head. His amethyst eyes wide and stunned. Saeran? A bubble of laughter worked its way out of his mouth and he slapped both hands over his mouth. He turned and leaned against the sink. Another bubble burst and he tried to swallow it. He sank to the ground, his legs outstretched in front of him. His belly began to shake and he could no longer keep the laughter from escaping. He let it rumble out, tears streaming down his face. SAERAN? He knew he was being hysterical but he couldn’t help himself. He doubled over then fell onto his side clutching at his abdomen. It hurt, oh god it hurt. Saeran hated him! Saeran wanted him to disappear! Saeran didn’t care about him! Saeran wanted to mate with him! He wrapped his arms around his head and rolled into the fetal position. What was happening?


	11. Chapter 11

Saeran scooped another spoonful of cereal into his mouth as he sat on the armchair and watched Yoosung sleep. Saeyoung sat on the chair opposite him and Saeran could feel his eyes boring into him. He couldn’t blame his brother, after what he had done to Yoosung. Saeyoung had wanted to wake Yoosung up and send him home when they’d noticed him asleep on the sofa, MC had tossed a blanket over him and pointedly made it clear that they were not to touch him. Saeran snickered, thinking about how Saeyoung, as the pack alpha, was acquiescing to his mate. But then, they were not exactly the stereotypical pack.

His eyes lingered on Yoosung’s face. His lips were parted and a small line of drool had dried across his cheek. Saeran had to force himself not to lick it off. His eyes followed the line of his jaw to his ear and down his neck. He flicked his eyes away when he saw the tape wrapped around it, reminding him of his loss of control. He jammed another spoonful of cereal into his mouth and forced his eyes away.

Yoosung’s eyes felt glued shut, he must have cried for hours. Ugh, he hated feeling like this. Why was he so damned emotional all the time? Sure, he’d gone through a lot in the last few weeks, finding out his best friend and his brother were werewolves, MC turning out to be a werecat, his own confusing growing feelings for Saeran and finding out in one of the most dramatic and painful ways that perhaps, Saeran might also have feelings for him. This was a new world, one he still did not understand. He tried to open his eyes and they peeled almost painfully, he scrubbed at the crust and was finally able to open them completely. For a second he was confused about where he was, then he remembered he’d basically locked himself in Saeyoung’s house. After crawling his way into the living room from the kitchen floor, he’d just plopped on the sofa and let the darkness consume him. He was sure his eyes were red rimmed and puffy. He heard a metal clink and shot up, a serious case of bedhead, blinking furiously. He saw Saeran on the armchair, eating slowly, and Saeyoung on his other side, watching him with narrowed eyes. He didn’t look happy.

Yoosung’s heart raced, wondering if he should be worried about Saeran, but Saeyoung didn’t seem to be.

“You’re awake! Why don’t you go wash up and come have breakfast?” MC loomed over the back of the sofa and patted him on the back.

“Yeah, why don’t you go do that Yoosung.” Saeyoung repeated with a low growl.

“Saeyoung! Knock it off!” MC reprimanded him.

“NO! I will not! After everything that happened you disobeyed me! I told you to leave, Yoosung, I told you it wasn’t safe for you here, but now, you seem to think that you can handle a fully transformed werewolf!”

“Disobeyed you? You aren’t my father Saeyoung!” Yoosung shot back, swinging his legs off the sofa and tossing the blanket off.

Saeran snickered, but kept his head down, focused on his bowl.

“What I said was for your protection! You have no idea what this week is like, and Saeran is nowhere near ready to have this kind of temptation around…”

“Hey! What are you talking about?” Saeran stood on his feet, the bowl clenched in his hand. “Temptation? Hah! It could have been anyone at that door and I would have reacted the same! It doesn’t mean I’m attracted to him! He was just another piece of ass!” Saeran stared down at Yoosung and Yoosung could feel the sting of tears at his words.

He stood up and shoved his way past Saeran to the bathroom. Damn it! Wasn’t his body devoid of tears already?

MC ran around the sofa and punched Saeran in the arm. She probably hurt herself more than him but she was angry.

“You ass!” she hissed. “Why don’t you be a man and admit that you have feelings for Yoosung instead of acting like a child! And you!” she spun and pointed her finger at Saeyoung, “Try to be more understanding of your best friend, all of this is confusing to him as it is, the least you can do is be more supportive!”

Saeyoung’s mouth hung open as MC walked away from them and knocked softly on the bathroom door. He exchanged a glance with Saeran, “What did I do?” he asked. Saeran’s jaw clenched and he walked to the kitchen to rinse out his bowl. How dare she, how dare she tell him what he was feeling. Ok, maybe he was too harsh on Yoosung, he’d apologize, but feelings? What kind of feelings? He pushed them away, not wanting to admit she was right, not ready to face what the consequences could be, not ready to even think about relationships, let alone one with his brother’s best friend. He sighed and locked himself in his room.

“Yoosung?” MC asked through the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and MC stepped inside. Yoosung was leaning against the wall across from the sink and mirror, he’d wiped his tears away but was still sniffling, trying to keep the rest in. MC’s heart broke for him. He didn’t deserve anything that had happened to him over the last few weeks. She closed the door and embraced him. He sobbed against her shoulder, clutching at the back of her shirt. He pulled at her hair, but she was not about to complain.

Yoosung felt like a child, why was he like this? He had told himself he would not cry anymore, no matter what Saeran or Saeyoung said, but here he was. Bawling once more. His eyes felt like sandpaper, even though the tears still flowed freely.

“I…what…I don’t know what to do. I’m so confused.” He hiccupped into her hair.

MC stroked his head and back, trying to sooth him. She sighed because she didn’t know what to tell him. What could she say that would make him feel better?

He pulled away from her, his sniffles dying out. He met her gaze and took a deep breath. He looked miserable. His eyes were wide and confused, red and sleep deprived. There were bags under his eyes and his lips were swollen.

“Come here.” She led him to sit on the toilet seat and she took out a couple of aspirin from the medicine cabinet, handing them to him along with a water glass. He took them gratefully. She turned on the water and ran her wet hands through his hair, trying to force it into some kind of order. Yoosung closed his eyes and sighed, he was glad to not have to think for a few minutes. He knew he shouldn’t be enjoying this, he was not a child, he didn’t need someone to take care of him, but, maybe, just this once, he would let MC take care of him. It might make her feel better he told himself.

She toweled his face dry and sat on the edge of the tub, he turned to face her. She reached out and held his hand.

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked. “Why did you stay Yoosung? Why didn’t you leave?”

Yoosung shrugged. “I don’t know.” He whispered. “I was going to, I even walked out, but, I saw the ice cream on the ground and I just had an overwhelming desire to see him, to give it to him. It’s stupid, I know!” he shook his head. He placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. “Ahh, I know what Saeyoung said. I understand how dangerous Saeran is, I do, but…I…” he let his arms drop, a dejected look on his face. “I felt compelled.” He turned to MC and gazed at her. “Do you understand?”

She smiled and nodded. “I do. But, Yoosung, Saeran isn’t like Saeyoung. Saeyoung was compelling as well, but, he’s incredibly more adjusted than Saeran.” She squeezed his hand once more. “I…Saeran is unpredictable, angry, depressed, and violent. If you continue, it won’t be a question of if he will hurt you again, but when. Are you ready for that?”

“No.” Yoosung shook his head, “But, I don’t think I have a choice.”

“Of course you have a choice! You can walk away. You can turn your back on him. You can decide to protect yourself.”

Yoosung stared at her for a long time. Not believing what she was telling him. “Could you?” he finally asked. “Could you walk away from Saeyoung?”

She sighed heavily and shook her head, “No. Never.”

“I don’t understand this pull. I really don’t! I…this…this was not what I had in mind for my life.” He laughed sadly.

“It’s because of what he is. You can resist him. But you would never forget him because he would pull at you for the rest of your life.”

“Are you trying to talk me into staying, or leaving?” Yoosung tried to joke. MC laughed lightly.

“I don’t know. I don’t want you hurt anymore, but, I…I think you would be good for him. Even if he keeps trying to push you away, his pheromones tell a different story. I’ve felt that pull, from Saeyoung and I became his mate. But, Yoosung, you have to think long and hard before making this decision. It is no easy thing to be a mate. Especially for Saeran, who will need more reassurance from you than anyone else.”

Yoosung dropped his eyes and nodded. “I should go home. I…I need to think. Saeran…” he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I…I think…I think I fell in love with him somehow. Hah!” his chest constricted at his admission. “Is that even possible? Can that happen without you realizing it?” he asked, his chest rising and falling rapidly. MC pressed her forehead against his.

“Yes.” He exhaled harshly and swallowed hard.

“I guess it’s true, you don’t get to choose who you fall in love with. Apparently, my type is the angry, depressed, emotional basket case bad boy.” He guffawed, snorting loudly. MC couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“He’s so much more than that you know.” She said. He nodded, understanding what she meant. But, he knew that Saeran was not ready to admit his feelings, so, he would leave, he would give him time, and when things settled down, he would try and speak to him. He thanked MC and they walked out together. Saeran was gone and only Saeyoung remained. He ran his hand through his thick curls.

“Uh, Yoosung…” he began. Yoosung didn’t let him finish, he hugged his friend.

“I know Saeyoung. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I promise, I will from now on.” He stepped back and was amused by the befuddled look on Saeyoung’s face. “I should go now, call me, when things calm down. And, thank you for saving me.”

………………………………………………………………..

Saeran watched the clouds float by, it was so far, his favorite pastime. He had his window open and enjoyed the breeze that wafted in. He closed his eyes, the book on his lap long forgotten. He was curled up in the large chair by his window. His eyes opened and he lay his head against the back of the chair. There was a cloud that looked like Yoosung’s hair, Saeran smiled, his eyes crinkling. That one looked like a cat, fluffy and pouncing. His eyes kept returning to the one that looked like Yoosung’s hair, until it dissipated and was nothing but tendrils trailing away, just like the real thing. His eyes misted over and he angrily wiped at them.

Fuck Yoosung! He didn’t need him, he didn’t need anyone. He yanked up the book and tried to find his place. He read and reread the same passage so many times he finally closed it and tossed it on the bed. It was almost a three week and since Yoosung had caused such a commotion. He conveniently glossed over his own responsibility for the commotion. Saeyoung had been stricter than usual afterwards for the rest of the mating week. Of course, Saeran couldn’t blame him, although, he did not cause any more trouble. He complied with his brother’s wishes. He had found himself staring at the stairs, hoping to see a yellow head peek around the railing with another tub of ice cream. It was wishful thinking of course. Even if Yoosung showed up, Saeyoung would never allow him down there again.

“Damn it!” he growled. He was thinking about Yoosung again, why? He tried so hard to scrub him out of his head, but the more he tried, the harder the image clung. It was as if he was here with him all the time. No matter how many times Saeran was rude, or pushed the younger man away, he kept coming back! Why? He was sure that this time he would stay away. He wouldn’t dare return after Saeran had attacked him. He hadn’t even apologized really, but Saeran hoped he would just stay away. Maybe then he could forget about him.

A soft knock interrupted his musings. He strode to the door and opened it, expecting it to be Saeyoung checking up on him. It was Yoosung, he took a step back, his heart trying to beat right out of his chest. He had honestly not expected the blond to show up, but there he was, the bandage on his neck new, but still a grim reminder of his loss of control. He lowered his gaze, afraid to open his mouth. He wanted to say something snarky, to make him leave, to close the door on his face but he just didn’t have the energy to hurt him again.

“Can I come in?” Yoosung asked. Saeran turned his back to him.

“Whatever.” He said.

Yoosung stepped in and closed the door behind him. It made Saeran’s blood course through his veins at an accelerated pace, much like when he was about to transform. He tried to calm himself and went back to staring out the window at the clouds.

Yoosung had caught glimpses of Saeran’s room, but had never been in it. It was tidier than he would have imagined. He supposed it made sense, with all the chaos that reigned in Saeran’s mind, he might need everything else to be ordered. He saw a book on the bed and picked it up.

“Shakespeare?” Yoosung said out loud.

Saeran took the book from his hands, “Yeah, what about it? It’s good.”

“Oh, uh, nothing. I was never able to read it, the language, it’s difficult to understand. It’s in English, you can read it?”

“Saeyoung isn’t the only one that knows several languages. And Shakespeare is perfectly understandable if you read it slowly and with an open mind.” He opened the book and settled on a passage:

So is it not with me as with that Muse  
Stirr'd by a painted beauty to his verse,  
Who heaven itself for ornament doth use  
And every fair with his fair doth rehearse  
Making a couplement of proud compare,  
With sun and moon, with earth and sea's rich gems,  
With April's first-born flowers, and all things rare  
That heaven's air in this huge rondure hems.  
O' let me, true in love, but truly write,  
And then believe me, my love is as fair  
As any mother's child, though not so bright  
As those gold candles fix'd in heaven's air:  
Let them say more than like of hearsay well;  
I will not praise that purpose not to sell.

Yoosung stared at Saeran as he read, feeling the strength of the words, even though he didn’t understand them. His face flushed and his hands were clammy. Saeran shut the book sharply and Yoosung was torn out of his haze. He gulped and tried to steady his breathing.

“What do you want Yoosung?”

“I…um…what happened the other day. I’ve been thinking.” He started, barely louder than a whisper.

“Thinking what?” Saeran stepped up to him, he was uncomfortably close, but Yoosung stood up straighter and gazed up at Saeran. He licked his lips, how did someone even begin a conversation like this?

Damn it, why did he look so cute standing there, shifting from foot to foot, his face flushed. Saeran turned away, he couldn’t take it. Why wouldn’t he just leave?

“Well, I…I thought, maybe, we could…um…ahhh…” Yoosung scratched at his arm, how did you ask someone out? Especially someone you knew was probably going to say no?

“Saeran, I like you, and…I think you like me, so, maybe…”

“Maybe what?” Saeran turned back around, glaring down at Yoosung. Yoosung swallowed. Saeran shook his head, “Just go Yoosung, please.” He sounded defeated and sad, so very sad. He leaned against the window sill and placed his forehead against the window pane.

Yoosung’s heart sank.

“Look, this isn’t what I had in mind either Saeran.  Trust me. But if I can try to give us a chance, why can’t you?”

“What do you think is going to happen? We’re going to become a couple? Have sex, get married, live happily ever after? It doesn’t work that way! I’m…I’m…I’m broken! And nothing is going to put me back together, I don’t have the luxury of having those feelings!”

“Well that’s just stupid!” Yoosung glared at Saeran, his amethyst eyes blazing. “Do you think I’m stupid? Do you think that I don’t realize how messed up you are? Do you think I’m so damned fragile that I can’t handle a relationship that’s hard? I know it’s going to be hard! I’ve spent days thinking about it! Turning it this way and that, and figuring out if it’s worth it. If you’re worth it! And you know what? You are! So! Just suck it up! And go on a date with me!” Yoosung had been stepping forward, ending up on his tiptoes in Saeran’s face, the last few sentences punctuated by his stabbing finger into Saeran’s chest. He was breathing hard, his mouth in a tight line, his eyes still full of fire.

Saeran couldn’t help himself, he chuckled, then let out a full-throated laugh. Yoosung stepped back, tears springing to his eyes, but he did not let them fall.

“Jesus Christ Yoosung.” Saeran bent over, clutching his stomach, hand on his knee. He looked up at the blonde through his bangs. “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” he asked.

Yoosung bit his lip. “How about this, you go on one date with me, and, if you don’t like it, if you don’t like me, then I’ll leave you alone. I promise.” Yoosung squeaked out. All his bluster gone.

Saeran stood up straight and took a deep breath. “Even if I wanted to, Saeyoung isn’t going to let me go anywhere. I don’t have full control yet.”

Yoosung smiled, “But that’s a yes, right?”

Saeran rolled his eyes, he was persistent that was for sure.

“Ok, wait here. Don’t go anywhere.” Yoosung’s eyes lit up and he turned, running out the door.

Saeran sat back down in the armchair, “Where would I go?” he said into the air. He waited, and became convinced that he had just left.

After almost 30 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Saeran stood up, “Yeah?”

Saeyoung walked in. Saeran’s eyes narrowed. He found that he was disappointed it wasn’t Yoosung. Saeyoung looked him up and down.

“You need to get dressed.” He said.

“I am dressed.” Saeran looked at himself. He wore ripped jeans and a red t-shirt.

“No, you can’t wear that on a date, you need to look nice.”

“What?”

“Maybe you can borrow something from my closet, you’re only a little smaller than me, come on.” He grabbed Saeran’s arm and pulled him to the other bedroom. Saeran was so confused he just let Saeyoung lead him.

Soon enough Saeran stood in Saeyoung’s bedroom in front of the dresser mirror. He wore black jeans, a scratchy green dress shirt, his hair brushed back, away from his eyes. Saeyoung had tried to get him to wear a tie, but he put his foot down.

“Not bad.” Saeyoung slapped his back and kept his hand on his shoulder. “Saeran, keep an open mind, please, you deserve to be happy. I know you don’t think so. Just, remember, Yoosung might look fragile and somewhat naïve, but, he’s smart, strong, and has the heart of a warrior. He will fight for those he loves, to hell and back. And no matter what he told you, once he cares about you, he will never leave you alone until you like him back, trust me, I know!” Saeyoung smiled. Saeran cast his eyes down.

“I’ll hurt him.”

“Probably. But he can take it.” Saeran snapped his eyes back up.

“How can you say that? Isn’t he your best friend?”

“Yes, which is why I know he can take it. I’ve known Yoosung for several years now. I’ve never seen him interested in anyone the way he is in you. I want him to be happy. I want you to be happy. Just, just give him a chance, a real one. Ok?’

Saeran shrugged noncommittally.

MC walked in and smiled from ear to ear when she saw Saeran.

“You look so handsome!” she hugged him briefly and Saeran blushed. “Yoosung’s waiting by the back door.” She pushed him out and Saeran walked down the hall. When he turned the corner, he saw Yoosung and he stopped. He was wearing dark slacks, shiny shoes, and a short sleeved pink dress shirt with a mint green bowtie. His hair was brushed, his usual hair pins gone, he kept sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

Yoosung smiled and took a step towards Saeran. He grabbed his hand and squeezed. “You look amazing!” he breathed. Saeran could feel his cheeks burn more.

“You look nice too.” He mumbled. It made Yoosung giggle.

“Come on!” he pulled him towards the back door. “You were right, Saeyoung didn’t want us going out, but, I had a great idea.” When they stepped into the back yard Saeran saw a blanket on the grass and a couple of trays with different things on them, some cans of Dr. Pepper, a large white sheet tacked to the wall of the house and a laptop attached to a strange contraption.

“What, what is this?”

“Well, sometimes they have movies in the park. People come out and sit on the grass and watch a movie outdoors.” Yoosung led Saeran to the blanket. “I got movie candies, gummy bears, snowcaps, candy coated chocolates, and licorice. Popcorn, and Dr. Pepper.” Yoosung grinned, Saeran’s eyes were round and a wistful smile played around his lips.

He looked up at Yoosung, “What movie are we watching?” he asked.

“Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone. I thought…well…if everything went well, that we could watch the whole series.” Yoosung lowered his eyes and Saeran chuckled. Saeyoung was right, no matter what he did, Yoosung would never give up trying to get close to him. He sighed and sat down, trying to relax.

“Ok, let’s watch a movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shakespeare passage is Sonnet XXI
> 
> We are getting close to the end.


	12. Chapter 12

Saeyoung and MC exchanged another glance. Saeyoung shrugged. Saeran had been going in and out of his room all day, he’d sit on the couch, fidget, then get up and walk back. He’d walked towards the kitchen when MC was making lunch, sat on one of the stools, fidgeted, then sighed and walked back to his room. He’d done the same to Saeyoung while he was in his workroom and even in the bedroom. It was beginning to get irritating. Saeyoung half expected his brother to walk in on him in the bathroom at this point.

He’d asked Saeran if there was something he wanted, but he’d just grunted and walked away again. Now, he sat like a stone on one of the armchairs while Saeyoung and MC were trying to watch a movie. He didn’t exactly glare, and he didn’t look at them, but it was still unnerving the way he stared a hole into the coffee table. Finally, MC elbowed Saeyoung in the ribs and gestured her head towards Saeran. She got up and, after laying a hand on Saeran’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile, she left. Saeran narrowed his eyes, confused and blinked rapidly.

Saeyoung moved to the edge of the sofa, closer to his brother, his elbows on his knees, hands laced together.

“Ok, out with it! What is on your mind.”

“What? Nothing, just, watch your movie.” Saeran stood abruptly but this time Saeyoung grabbed his arm and held him back. Saeran growled, but the look in Saeyoung’s eyes took the bite out of it.

He lowered his eyes and Saeyoung could see that he was truly distressed.

“Saeran, you know you can tell me anything. What’s wrong? I thought things were going well for you, with, you know, Yoosung.” Saeyoung wasn’t sure how to connect with his brother over his burgeoning relationship, Saeran seemed to get angry with him every time he mentioned it.

“That just it! It is, but I’m lying to him Saeyoung! Every time we are together, I’m lying to him!” Saeran burst out, tears in his eyes, a look of unconditional agony reflected in them.

“Saeran.” Saeyoung began, shaking his head.

“No! Don’t do that! Don’t Saeran me! Hiding the truth is the same thing as lying and you know it! How did you feel when you found out all the secrets V was hiding from you? Do you think he was right to do so?” he pressed.

“Of course not! But that was different Saeran! This is different. Yoosung doesn’t need to know, there is nothing to be gained by him knowing the truth! And everything to be lost! Can you truly shatter the image he has of his cousin? Break his heart like that? Are you ready for the consequences of him knowing that you were responsible for V’s death?”

Saeran’s tears glistened down his cheeks, they fell freely to the floor. “If I didn’t love him it wouldn’t matter Saeyoung. But I do, I didn’t want to, I tried to push him away. I tried to keep him from slithering into my life and my heart, but I failed. And if I keep this lie between us, it’s going to fester, it’s going to kill whatever relationship we could have. I know it! And the truth doesn’t always stay hidden, you and I both know that all too well! What happens if he finds out, even ten years from now, how could I ever explain why I didn’t tell him? There are only two choices for me Saeyoung.” He fell silent, gathering his strength and taking a deep breath. He had already gone through it in his head, he’d just been afraid to tell Saeyoung what he was planning.

“Either I end things with Yoosung right now and let the truth stay hidden, or I tell him and hope for the best. I can’t keep lying to him. I can’t keep looking into those beautiful, open, and honest eyes, and keep secrets, any secrets.”

He looked away from his brother, “And there really is only once choice for me now Saeyoung, I can’t live without him, I can’t breathe without him. Please, please help me.” He hated that he had to plead with his brother. Hated that he needed him at all, but Saeyoung could make things more difficult for him. He knew his brother wanted him to be happy, but would he allow this? And if didn’t? What would he do? Would he forbid Yoosung to see him again. Saeran was terrified of that. He knew he wanted Yoosung as his mate. They’d had several dates already, watching more of the Harry Potter franchise. Saeran was always more interested in Yoosung’s reactions to the movies, than the movies themselves. He had fallen hard for the blonde, enjoying the quickening of his pulse when he was near. The smell of his scent, the fast and easy smile, the complete peace that settled over Saeran whenever Yoosung was around. But even that peace wasn’t perfect, this secret was just way too big for Saeran to keep.

Saeyoung wrapped his arms around Saeran, clasping his hands together against his chest. He could feel him lay his head on his shoulder. Saeran tensed, he was still not comfortable with being touched, except for Yoosung, but he tried to make his body relax, tried to give Saeyoung the time he needed to relent to his demand.

“I’m sorry Saeran.” Saeyoung’s voice was soft and remote. Saeran shuddered, already feeling the loss of Yoosung. “I had no idea how this was making you feel. I’m such an ass, of course you would feel like this. If it was me and MC, I…I could never keep this kind of secret from her. You’re right.”

Saeran gasped and turned to hug Saeyoung tight, his tears saturating his brother’s shoulder, but he didn’t care. Saeyoung was surprised by the extreme show of emotion, but then, perhaps he shouldn’t have been. They were so much alike really, at least in the emotional sense. Saeran found in Yoosung what Saeyoung had found in MC. Someone that believed in him when he couldn’t do it himself. They stayed that way for a minute before Saeran got a hold of himself again and pushed away, wiping the tears from his eyes and not meeting his brother’s gaze.

“If we’re going to do this, we do it together. Agreed? I don’t want you alone with Yoosung, it…it wasn’t your decision to keep it a secret and I want him to know that. It was not your fault. It was mine. Not that I think this will happen, but, are you prepared if this goes badly?”

“No, but, I have no choice. He needs to know the truth, so he can decide whether or not he still wants to be with me.” Saeran mumbled, biting his lower lip, anxiously.

“Ok. We’ve got your back!” Saeyoung smiled and slapped his brother’s shoulder. “I’ll go tell MC, why don’t you call Yoosung and invite him over.”

“Nn…now?” Saeran squeaked.

“Better sooner than later, no sense waiting once the decision is made.” He walked away from Saeran and headed to the bedroom. Saeran swallowed hard as he pulled out his phone, unlocking it and staring at Yoosung’s face for several seconds before hitting the phone icon. Yoosung picked up immediately.

“Saeran! Hi! Oh my god, I was just thinking of you! Were you thinking of me too?” he asked, his bubbly voice hitting Saeran’s heart with tiny arrows. Suddenly, he couldn’t speak, his breath was stuck, his tongue glued to the roof of his mouth.

“Saeran? Are you there? Uh…did you butt dial me? SAERAN!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME???” he screamed into the phone, Saeran pulled it away from his ear, a pained expression on his face.

“I hear you!” he screamed back.

“Oh, sorry.” Yoosung giggled. “I thought you didn’t hear me, you were so quiet.”

“No, it’s ok, sorry, its just. I was wondering, could you come over?”

“Right now? Sure, I guess, I’m done with classes. I’ll be there in twenty minutes, ok?” he asked, his voice was a little confused, but eager.

“Yeah, that would be great, I…I can’t wait to see you Yoosung. And, um, yes, I was thinking about you too.” He said quietly. He heard Yoosung laugh once more and Saeran smiled, he hoped it wouldn’t be the last time he could make Yoosung laugh like that. They said goodbye and hung up.

MC and Saeyoung walked out. “Well?” Saeyoung prodded.

“He’s on his way.” Saeran sighed. His body was shaking, he felt cold and afraid. MC gathered him in her arms, sharing her warmth.

“Everything is going to be ok. I know it is.” Saeran nodded, thanking her for her words and for her compassion. She had forgiven him of so much, he wondered if Yoosung would be able to do the same.

“MC, can I speak to you outside, just, just for a minute?” Saeyoung asked her.

“Of course.” She gave Saeran another squeeze before she followed Saeyoung into the backyard. The twinkling lights they’d set up for Saeran and Yoosung’s ‘dates’ were still up and Saeyoung turned them on.

He took MC in his arms and held her close.

“Hey, where is this coming from?” she chuckled. She thought Saeyoung would nibble on her neck and say something sarcastic and witty. But he only held her, his arms tight, his head buried in her hair. “Saeyoung?” his shoulders heaved and he pulled away from her, his glasses were fogged over from the tears in his eyes. She pulled them off to stare into his amber eyes. “What is it?” she asked compassionately.

“What Saeran said, he’s right. About secrets eating away at a relationship.”

“We don’t have any secrets from each other, not anymore.” She said as she caressed his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair.

“No, well, kind of.” He bit his lower lip and looked away from her.

“What secrets?”

“I…I was going to plan this big scenario, with a fake rocket and a tower of honey buddha chips, while wearing cat ears.” MC giggled, imagining Saeyoung with cat ears, he would look adorable.

“What are you talking about babe?”

Saeyoung took a deep breath and knelt in front of MC, she gasped and took a step back. He grabbed her hand, “None of that matters. The only thing that matters is you and me. My future is brighter than I ever thought it would ever be. More than I thought it deserved to be. I had accepted the trajectory of my life long ago, and I had made my peace with it. Even when I learned about Saeran, my end was a foregone conclusion. But you changed all of that. You loved me when I didn’t think there was anything about me to love. You saved me when I didn’t think I was worthy of being saved. You accepted me, all of me, even before you knew what that entailed, and even when you found out, you accepted me still. I know I hurt you, I know I did things wrong. But you have been there for me every step of the way. I didn’t know, when I picked up that cage with a pitiful creature inside, that it would change my life forever.” Saeyoung had to stop to take a breath, his heart beat so hard, he could barely contain his transformation, he wanted to express all of his emotions, but words were not enough.

He reached into his pocket and he pulled out a ring. It was a silver band with a star shaped diamond in the center. It was modest, but Saeyoung had fashioned it himself, it hadn’t been that much more difficult than creating his ‘toys’.

“MC, I know I’ve already asked you to be my mate, but, will you agree to be my wife? To be my companion for the rest of our lives? To be the mother of my children? To grow old with me and purr for me whenever I want you to?” he grinned, holding up the ring.

MC couldn’t stop weeping, “Yes! Yes, Yes, Yes, and maybe for that last one!” she gushed. Saeyoung grabbed her hand and slid the ring on, perfect fit of course. He stood and twirled her around, kissing her, mixing the saltiness of their tears together.

“I love you.” Saeyoung whispered, sincerity in his eyes.

“I love you too!” MC echoed. She held her hand out, admiring the diamond, it was perfect.

“Hey! I’m the one you’re marrying!” Saeyoung pouted. She chuckled and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

“What are you two doing? Yoosung’s here!” Saeran yelled at them from the door. Saeyoung and MC pulled apart and both giggled. They were so happy, but now, they had a more serious situation they needed to attend to.

 Yoosung sat at the kitchen table, Saeran to his left, Saeyoung and MC walked in. Saeyoung sat on his other side, MC across from him. They all looked serious, except that MC also looked like she was flushed and blushing. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but, he didn’t think it was going to be pleasant. He wondered if there was something wrong with Saeran’s health. Could it be this serious? His legs bounced nervously.

Saeyoung nodded at Saeran, taking his lead. Saeran took Yoosung’s hand in both of his. Now that it was time, he was terrified. He gulped, then took a deep breath. Whatever happened, at least this pressure on his chest would be gone. He met Yoosung’s violet eyes.

“These past few weeks have been incredible Yoosung. I…I never thought that I could have anything like this with anyone. You’ve opened up so much in my life. You’ve made everything better, brighter, sweeter. I, I know that I’m not healthy yet. And, I don’t think I’ll ever be the person I could have been. But, I feel like a human being when I’m with you. I feel like I’m important, like I matter, like I have a future. None of that would be possible without you.” He glanced at his brother, knowing that some of his words might hurt him, but they were true.

“But, before we continue, there is something that you need to know. A secret that is, that weighs me down. A secret that keeps us apart. I, I could leave it unsaid, but, I, I love you Yoosung, and I could not keep this secret any longer.”

Yoosung gasped at Saeran’s words. ‘I love you’ ringing in his ears.

“You need to know, and I will respect your decision of whether to continue this relationship, or not.”

Yoosung’s eyes narrowed, his brows knitted, confused.

Saeyoung cleared his throat. “In order for you to understand fully, you need to know what we went through as children.” Yoosung shifted his focus to Saeyoung. Saeran tightened his grip on his hand, but Yoosung concentrated on Saeyoung. “We were born out of welock, bastards. The only reason our mother even kept us was because we were an easy way for her to get money. Our father, even then, was a very rich and powerful man, I won’t tell you who he is because you don’t  need to know, it would be too dangerous for you to know. Even MC doesn’t know.” Yoosung and MC exchanged a glance, and she smiled at him comfortingly. Saeyoung continued, “She blackmailed him and he paid her to keep us a secret. As we grew, I got stronger, even though she barely fed us enough to keep us alive. But Saeran was weaker, sickly. She beat us continuously, Saeran more, I don’t know why. But, that was our life. I met a girl, and she took me to church. It was my safe haven. I wanted to take Saeran with me, but, our mother never allowed him out at all. She would, she would tie him up and lock him in a closet.” Saeyoung’s voice cracked at the memory and Saeran’s tears fell onto his lap. Yoosung placed his other hand over Saeran’s and squeezed. There were tears in his eyes as well.

Saeyoung stood up and clutched at the back of the couch. MC stood with him and held him until he could continue.

“I…I’m so sorry Saeran…I…promised I would take care of you.”

Saeran looked away, he still found it difficult to distinguish between his true feelings and the one’s Rika had slithered into his head.

Saeyoung turned back around and focused on Yoosung. “The girl was Rika, she helped me. She fed me. She made me feel important.”

“Rika? You knew her, way back then?”

Saeyoung nodded, “She’s the one that set me on the path to become a hacker. With V’s help, I was recruited by an agency. He promised me that Saeran would be safe. That he would have a good and happy life. As long as we never saw each other again. It wasn’t an easy decision, but he talked be into it. I trusted him. He told me that he and Rika would save my brother, and I trusted them.” Saeyoung’s fists tightened and he slammed them into his thighs and growled, his teeth sharpening, his fur sprouting. MC cupped his face in her hands and forced him to breathe. He calmed and engulfed her in his arms, burying his head into her neck, letting his tears fall.

Yoosung didn’t know what to do, he knew the twin’s life had been difficult, but he’d had no idea how bad it had been.

“I had a few months of that. Walking in the sun, climbing a tree, watching the clouds roll by. I thought they were saving me too. But, then, Rika took me and threw me in a dungeon.”

Yoosung gasped and pulled his hand from under Saeran’s hitting his back against the chair. “Ww…what?” he breathed.

Saeran’s heart sank, but he kept going. “She…she tried to convince me that Saeyoung had lied to me, that he had abandoned me because I was a burden. That he escaped and was happy without me. I didn’t believe her. I knew that Saeyoung loved me, that he would never just leave me. She had her people drug me…”

“Her people?” Yoosung interrupted.

“Yoosung, she was the leader of Mint Eye, the creator, the savior.”

Yoosung shook his head, his mind reeling, it couldn’t be. It was a lie, but, why would Saeran lie to him?”

Saeran leaned over the table towards Yoosung, his mint green eyes intense and unwavering. He was fully in it now, he would press forward. “I held out for years, while she poisoned me, tortured me, brainwashed me. When I…when I transformed for the first time, I was terrified. I knew it was coming, but, it was still a shock, and extremely painful. Had I not been so weak and frightened, I would have noticed how fearful they all were of me. I would have realized that I was stronger than all of them and I could have escaped. Rika, she, she took advantage of my disorientation and convinced me not to transfer without her permission. Eventually, I believed everything she told me. She turned me against Saeyoung, made me hate him, made me want to kill him. And I adored her. As my savior. I loved her, did everything she told me to.” He lowered his head, the weight of all the things he had done crushing him with guilt. Yoosung reached out to him, his hand on his shoulder.

“Saeran! I’m so sorry! All those times I talked about Rika, why, why didn’t you stop me?”

“I didn’t want to tarnish the image you had of her. I…I didn’t want to hurt you.” Yoosung’s face fell, knowing that he had unwittingly hurt Saeran over and over with his adoration of his cousin. Everything that she was, was a lie. Everything he thought about her, was a lie. What she showed him, had been a mask. What Saeran saw, was the reality. Was this why V had kept her life a secret?

Yoosung tried to hug Saeran, but he pushed him away, even more fear in his eyes. “There’s more.”

More? How much worse could it get.

“I blamed V for Rika not letting me take my revenge out on Saeyoung. She’d promised me I could kill him. But she changed her mind and wanted him to join us at Magenta, wanted us to work together.” He glanced up at Saeyoung, incredibly thankful that he had not been allowed to do just that.

“I blamed V for changing her mind. For getting in the way. For taking her affection from me. I was the one that she depended on. I was the one that was going to bring her the RFA. All V ever did was get in the way, make our plans fail, time after time. But she would not let us get rid of him. I…I snapped.. She, she ordered me to be taken and reprogrammed. Saeyoung, he, he got in the way, trying to protect me.” Saeran shook his head. “I pulled my gun out and fired. The bullet went through Saeyoung’s side and hit V in the chest.” Saeran did not look up. He did not want to see what Yoosung looked like. What he thought of him now, now that he knew he was a murderer.

“I, I killed him.”

“It wasn’t his fault!” Saeyoung yelled. “It was hers. She made him that way, she brainwashed him, he was not himself when he pulled the trigger." Saeran couldn’t help but smile sadly at the vehemence in his brother’s voice. But whatever he thought, didn’t matter. Only what Yoosung thought mattered to him right now.

He was so quiet, Saeran began to worry about him. He dared to meet Yoosung’s eyes. They glittered with pain and confusion. Was he looking at him differently? Would he run away from him? Would he lose the man he had chosen for his mate? Saeran knew the consequences if that happened. It wasn’t Yoosung’s fault, he had not known what it meant to be a mate. He would accept the consequences. He could not have kept this secret from him anymore.

“Yoosung?” MC was at his side. He turned towards her slowly, his breathing was short and harsh. It looked like he might pass out. His brain whirled at the news. He looked at Saeyoung.

“Why did you lie to me? Why did you lie to all of us?” he whispered.

Saeyoung sat back down next to Yoosung and leaned towards him. “I was selfish. If I admitted that Saeran killed V, they would have taken him away from me again. I had to keep Jumin in the dark, he would have tried to do the right thing. In protecting Saeran, I also protected Rika, even though she was responsible for it all. For all the pain. Mine, Saeran’s, yours, V’s….the RFA’s!”

Saeran’s body began to shake, fuck, he was beginning an anxiety attack. His legs were bouncing, his hands clenching and unclenching, his chest felt like it was being ripped apart. He tried to stand up, but his knees buckled and he landed hard on the floor. His body convulsed, his head slamming into the floor. He saw all three of them rush towards him, but his vision was growing dark.

* * *

 

Saeran groaned, his head felt as if it was split in two. He tried to open his eyes, but they were heavy. He felt himself shift a bit as someone sat next to him. He must be in bed. He blinked his eyes faster, getting rid of the gunk and the heaviness. Finally, he was able to open them completely and a blonde head swam into view.

“Yoosung?” he croaked. The younger man smiled and his eyes showed relief. Saeran tried to sit up, but Yoosung pushed him back down.

“Stay put you idiot! Saeyoung says you will heal fast, but, not that fast! You hit your head pretty hard.”

Saeran’s groan was louder, but he didn’t care about his pain. Yoosung was still here. He hadn’t run away. He reached out to him and he lay next to him, his head on Saeran’s chest.

“You’re still here.” Saeran stated with disbelief.

“Of course I am, I’m still going to need some time to digest all of this information, but, my feeling’s for you haven’t changed.” Yoosung clutched at Saeran’s shirt.

“I don’t deserve you.” Saeran whispered.

Yoosung punched him in the stomach.

“Ouch! Hey! I’m recuperating here.”

“Well then don’t say stupid things!” Yoosung scolded.

Saeran rubbed his belly, it hadn’t really hurt, but he was so surprised. Yoosung felt so warm and comforting. “I’m sorry if I hurt you Yoosung. Saeyoung said I might break your heart by telling you the truth about Rika. I didn’t want to. It was the last thing I wanted to do.”

“I know. And, my feelings for Rika are really confusing right now. It’s part of what I have to work through. But, if I’m honest with myself, I can see that there was something about her that was never quite right. But, I idolized her, wanted to be just like her, she was very good at manipulating people. Then again, I’m sure it didn’t take much to manipulate me.” He sighed heavily and Saeran pulled him closer.

Yoosung looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Did, did you mean what you said?”

“About what?” Saeran asked.

“When you said that you loved me.” Yoosung blushed and looked away. Saeran thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His chest constricted, but in a good way. He tilted Yoosung’s head back towards him.

“Yoosung Kim, I have a question for you. And, you don’t have to answer right away. I know you need time, but, it’s a very important question. I want you to take the time to think about it.” Yoosung’s eyes widened, his mouth open, anticipating what Saeran was about to say.

He tried to sit up again, and this time Yoosung helped him. He held Yoosung close, caressing his cheek. “Will you be my mate?” Yoosung swallowed, anxious, his heart thumping against his ribcage.

“What, what does that mean?” he asked.

“You’d be the Beta to my Alpha. My partner, my companion. But, you need to be sure Yoosung, because…for us…we mate for life.”

“For life? Really?”

Saeran nodded. “It means that you would be the only one for me. Werewolves don’t cheat, once we mate, we have no desire to roam.

Yoosung’s ears were red and he could feel how flushed his body was. “What does it entail? I mean, what do I need to do to be your mate?”

It was Saeran’s turn to look away, his face as red as his hair. “We, I, we make a pledge and…we…consummate it.”

“Consummate? You mean, have sex?” Saeran nodded.

“It’s the way we bond to each other.” He told Yoosung breathily.

Yoosung wanted to say yes. He knew he cared about Saeran a great deal. He was pretty sure it was love, no, if he was honest with himself. He loved Saeran, he truly did. But so much had just happened and he didn’t trust himself to make a clear-minded decision. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Saeran’s. he turned towards Yoosung and sighed in understanding.

“I…I just need some time Saeran, it…it doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you, or that I don’t want to be your mate. I do…I…just…”

“I understand.” Saeran smiled. They embraced and after too short a time, Yoosung took his leave. Saeyoung walked in after Yoosung had left.

“Well?” he asked, sitting on the edge of Saeran’s bed.

Saeran shrugged. “He said he needs time. I…I asked him to be my mate. Maybe I should have waited.” Saeran broke down and Saeyoung gathered him in his arms, letting his brother weep his frustration and sadness and fear. He held him as he purged his emotion, Saeyoung understood. Yoosung hadn’t said yes, but Saeran had already bonded and the absence of Yoosung, would continue to hurt him desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think two more chapters, and we will be at the end. I hope you are all enjoying the journey with me!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning!!

Yoosung walked into the woods behind Saeyoung’s house. MC had told him which way to go. The twins were out, running in their wolf forms. She’d said they would be back soon, but Yoosung couldn’t wait, he had to see Saeran. It had been weeks since he’d last seen him. He’d stayed in touch, texting, and even calling from time to time. But, there was always something unspoken that made their exchanges tense. He reached the clearing MC had described and found the folded clothes the twins had set on the large logs. He actively listened but he could hear nothing but the birds and shuffling of small creatures. He sighed and sat on a log to wait.

He picked at Saeran’s clothes, running his hand over the now familiar sweater that seemed to be his favorite for some reason. Yoosung believed it was because it was the first article of clothing that Saeyoung and MC had given him.

There was a sudden stillness around him. The birds were quiet, or flown away, there was no more rustling in the underbrush, and even the wind seemed to have stopped blowing. He stood up and turned, trying to hear anything or see anything. There was a loud snapping behind him and he twirled towards the sound. Two large wolves charged directly towards him without slowing down. Yoosung’s eyes went wide as he met the minty green eyes of the lead wolf. He held his hands out in front of him and shook his head.

“No! No, no, no! Saeran! Stop!” and of course he didn’t. The large body slammed into him and he was easily toppled over onto the ground. Saeran kept one paw on his chest and his damp nose was sniffing around his face, hair, ears, neck, even down his body. “Hey!” Yoosung pushed at his snout when Saeran had stuck his nose into Yoosung’s crotch. Saeran just lifted his massive head and panted joyfully, then began to lick at Yoosung’s face.

There was a burst of laughter to Yoosung’s right and he turned to see Saeyoung finishing getting dressed. He slid his feet into his sneakers and tossed his shirt on. He ran his hand through his hair, which was windblown and ruffled.

The pressure eased on Yoosung’s chest and instead of a wolf, there was a naked Saeran atop him. His nostrils still flared, taking in Yoosung’s scent, but suddenly, his lips were on him and Yoosung was lost in the warmth and familiarity of those lips.

“And that, is my cue to leave!” Saeyoung chuckled, heading off towards the house and MC. He was excited and happy that Yoosung was back.

The two on the ground either did not hear him, or ignored him, the kiss continuing into something more passionate and deep. When they finally came back for air, Saeran continued to kiss across Yoosung’s jaw to his ear and down his neck, nuzzling him there.

“You came back.” He whispered with relief.

“Of course I came back. Did you ever doubt I would?” Yoosung giggled. Saeran pushed up on his elbows and hovered less than an inch above Yoosung. “Now get off me so we can talk, you’re very distracting right now.” Yoosung pushed at Saeran’s bare chest, turning his head to the side, trying to hide his increasing blush.

Saeran jumped up and helped Yoosung stand. He then began to dress, his back to Yoosung. Yoosung was embarrassed, but he did not look away. He drank in Saeran’s body like a thirsty man, and he supposed, he was indeed thirsty. He let out a small sigh of disappointment when Saeran pulled on his underwear, then clasped his hands over his face.

Saeran chuckled but said nothing. He finished dressing and turned back to Yoosung, he took him in his arms again and nuzzled into his hair, nipping at his ear.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t.” he whispered. Yoosung’s eyes softened, he hated that he had made Saeran nervous and unsure.

He ran his fingers through the thick red curls, “I’m sorry I worried you. There was just so much to process, I needed time. But, I never for one minute considered not returning to you! You are my life, my love, my everything.” Yoosung’s voice was husky and cracked with emotion.

Saeran smiled and brushed his lips lightly against Yoosung’s. He clasped his hand and led them towards the house. They followed the trail slowly, Yoosung leaning against Saeran, wanting to stay connected. He had missed Searan terribly, but he knew that in the end, he had done the right thing. There was no doubt in his mind and he felt he understood completely what becoming Saeran’s mate entailed. He had spoken to his mother, not wanting to enter something so permanent without having his family know. She had wanted to meet Saeran, but Yoosung did not think Saeran was ready for such a meeting. He had, however, promised that as soon as possible, he would take Saeran to meet them.

He did not hide anything, except for the fact that the twins were werewolves, and he made sure the Saeran was ok with the amount of information he shared. He had left it up to Yoosung.

“Are you nervous?” Saeran asked.

Yoosung nodded. “A little. Will, will it hurt?” he bashfully asked.

“No more than normal.”  
“Oh.”

“I guess that doesn’t really mean anything to you, does it?” Saeran bit his lower lip, he was clearly concerned.

“It’s ok.” Yoosung stopped and stepped in front of Saeran. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“But I do Yoosung. I worry that you still don’t understand what bonding means. We don’t have to you know. Saeyoung and MC didn’t bond right away.”

“They didn’t?” Saeran shook his head.

“Why?” Yoosung was curious.

“Well, I probably shouldn’t really talk about it. Maybe you could ask MC. Saeyoung can get a little touchy about it.”

“I guess it’s too personal. I shouldn’t be asking those kinds of questions.” Yoosung looked down, embarrassed at his curiosity.

Saeran laughed softly, “Trust me Yoosung, being part of the pack, there are very few secrets.” Yoosung looked up.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s hard to explain, maybe MC could do a better job there too. I mean. I don’t know what a normal family is like, but, I imagine if you’re happy, a family is very close. From what you’ve told me, your family is pretty tight knit?”

“Yes. Very. We…we love each other very much.”

“But, would you share everything in your life with them?”

“Of course not.” He blushed again and pressed his cheek against Saeran’s chest.

“A pack rarely has secrets.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to share everything does it?” Yoosung felt Saeran’s chest rumble.

“No, but, a pack is different than a family.” Saeran wrapped Yoosung in his embrace and kissed the top of his head. “You’ll see. If…if you’re sure you want to do this.” Saeran sounded insecure again, as if Yoosung would run away. He held onto him tighter, but was ready to let him go as well. Saeran couldn’t stop thinking about what was best for Yoosung, and he did not believe it was him. But he was selfish and he would accept Yoosung if he was willing. Yoosung was already his mate in his head.

“I want to be your mate. I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives. I’m ready to be bound to you.” Yoosung stated emphatically and emphasized it with a strong and sure kiss.

Saeran grinned, his already hot temperature rising. His skin flushed, his heart raced, the blood in his veins rushed, ready to become one with his chosen mate. He took Yoosung’s hand and lead him into the house. They headed straight for his bedroom, Yoosung waving to MC and Saeyoung sitting in the living room.

Saeyoung snickered as he waved back and MC swatted him across the shoulder before giving Yoosung an encouraging smile and wave. Yoosung blushed to the tips of his ears, knowing that they were aware of what was about to happen. But as soon as Saeran closed the door behind them and pressed Yoosung against it, his hands exploring his body, all other thoughts flew away. Shoes were kicked off, fingers traveled, mouths all over each other.

There was a growl deep in Saeran’s chest, his teeth sharpened as he dragged them across Yoosung’s neck, making him gasp. His hair grew out, becoming shaggy, Yoosung’s hands entered the mane, fingers grasping the strands tightly.

Saeran pulled Yoosung’s thighs up, wrapping the legs around his waist as he pressed Yoosung’s torso against the door. He cupped his ass and bit into the milky flesh just above his collar bone. Yoosung tossed his head back hissing loudly.

“Did I hurt you? I’m sorry, I can be gentler.” Saeran apologized, attempting to reign back his desire.

“No, don’t! I…I liked it!” Yoosung breathed heavily, his tongue licking his lips, his eyes glazed over with desire and need.

Saeran grinned, his sharpened claws piercing through the fabric of Yoosung’s jeans. When they touched flesh, Yoosung once more tossed his head back, this time groaning erotically as he thrust his hardening cock against Saeran, still holding onto his hair.

Stepping backwards, taking Yoosung with him, Saeran turned and fell onto the bed on top of Yoosung. They scooted to the top, Yoosung’s head on Saeran’s pillow. His heart was racing and he bit his lip nervously. He became hesitant, even as Saeran pushed his shirt, kissing him just above the waistband of his jeans. His stomach sucked in, his hands clawing into the sheets.

He flicked his tongue into his bellybutton, the feel of the wetness and the warmth of Saeran’s breath had Yoosung mewling, his body undulating, feeling as if he needed to crawl out of his skin.

Saeran sat up, straddling Yoosung’s legs and pulled the blonde up against him. Yoosung was already panting, desperately wanting Saeran to explore every inch of his body. Saeran pulled Yoosung’s shirt up and over his head, but instead of continuing to kiss and caress him, he pressed his forehead against the smaller man’s and looked deeply into Yoosung’s eyes. His already rapidly beating heart intensified at the longing look Saeran gave him. Saeran cupped Yoosung’s face and kissed him lightly, just barely brushing their lips together.

“I am yours, and you are mine. Our hearts and souls, we will bind. The packs embrace surrounds us now. My life and love to you I vow. I am yours, and you are mine.” Saeran whispered, his fingers lacing into Yoosung’s hair, his lips so close, Yoosung could feel his breath enter his open mouth. The words should sound cheesy, but they carried a heavy weight. Saeran’s mouth enveloped Yoosung’s, his tongue delving with urgency. He pushed Yoosung onto his back and began to trail a line of nips and kisses over his chest and abdomen, pausing to linger on his belly button. Yoosung placed his hands on Saeran’s head and gently pressed him further.

Saeran grinned at Yoosung’s eagerness. Abandoning any attempt at a slow build, Saeran tore Yoosung’s pants off, he had a moment of regret as the shredded denim fluttered to the floor, but one look at Yoosung’s face, the almost primal look in his eyes, and that regret dwindled and died. His sharpened teeth tore through the thin fabric of his underwear, making Yoosung yelp, his hands flying to his face, the tips of his ears beet red.

Saeran snickered but did not slow down. He spread his legs apart and bit his inner thigh. Yoosung’s groan was loud and insistent. His neck arched as he threw his head back. His thighs thrummed and vibrated against Saeran’s lips. His bites were getting harder and deeper until he finally drew blood, he licked the drops and sucked the wound. Yoosung was desperate, his fingers tangled in the mess of Saeran’s hair, each new bite driving him more and more senseless until he felt almost numb. The intensity making him feel as if he was going to pass out.

“Sae…Sae…” he breathed, his hands falling to the bed. When Saeran finally touched him, he stopped breathing. His chest burned as the numbness he had begun to feel evaporated and he could feel every cell on his skin. He felt the hair covering his body stand on end, every pore open and tingling. When he felt Saeran’s mouth slide over the tip of his hard cock, he exhaled in a huff. He was at the edge already and he could feel himself ready to fall right off. He tried to stop the mounting orgasm he knew was about to descend on him, Saeran had barely begun. Yoosung could feel the tears threatening already. Was he really this easy to get off? He felt embarrassed that he couldn’t last longer. But his body would not listen to him.

Saeran could tell that Yoosung would not last long. He was not surprised when the hot stream hit the back of his throat and Yoosung’s body buckled with the release. Saeran hummed as he sucked him dry, not letting a single drop fall. He was so into pleasing Yoosung and enjoying the taste of him, that it took him a while to realize that Yoosung was shaking, not from his orgasm, but from his tears.

He was over him in less than a heartbeat. Yoosung’s hands covered his face, but he could hear him sobbing into them. He gently removed his hands, concerned.

“Did I hurt you? Are you alright? Do you want to stop?” Saeran was devastated. Had he pressured Yoosung? Was it too soon for them to be intimate? Should he have waited longer?

“No, no, no…I’m…gah…Saeran I’m sorry.” Yoosung tried to hide his face again.

“What are you apologizing for?” Saeran was genuinely confused. He pressed soft tender kisses on Yoosung’s face as he once again removed his hands.

“I…I…I…that…too soon…soooo gooood!” he ended as he clutched onto Saeran’s shoulders, pulling him down so he could bury his face into the crook of his neck. Saeran chuckled and let Yoosung hide, feeling the tears smear across his chest.

“It’s ok you know.” He soothed Yoosung, whispering into his hair. “You shouldn’t feel embarrassed, and you don’t need to apologize. You’ll be lasting for hours before you know it. It just takes practice.” Saeran teased. “Now, can we practice more?” he asked, voice husky, as he slid down Yoosung’s body, his arm snaking between his back and the bed, nibbling on his ear, sucking at his neck, and ending with a long passionate kiss on his lips.

He could feel Yoosung already recovering, his cock semi hard. Yoosung was once more panting, his body reacting to Saeran’s touch again. His tears forgotten, he lost himself in Saeran’s embrace.

“Saeran…ahhh…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Saeran asked. Yoosung violently shook his head, digging his nails into Saeran’s back. Saeran hissed, his mouth open, tongue licking his lips. “I take that as a no.” He drawled and Yoosung ravaged Saeran’s mouth, pulling him in close, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around Saeran’s body.

“Don’t you dare!” Yoosung growled through gritted teeth. “I want you…I want you inside me.” Saeran’s cock twitched at the plea and he extricated himself, kneeling between Yoosung’s legs. He ran his hands down Yoosung’s chest, the soft silky skin pleasant on his fingertips. He closed his eyes and sighed with satisfaction. He inhaled the smell of his mate, threw his head back and howled, needing to extricate his overflowing emotions. Saeyoung’s howl answered him. It made Yoosung giggle. Then he realized that he was completely naked, while Saeran was still fully dressed. Saeran opened his eyes and held Yoosung’s amethyst gaze. He reached for his shirt, grabbing at the hem, ready to pull it off him. Yoosung stopped him, sitting up, running his hands under his shirt, pushing it up slowly, kissing his amazing abs, running his tongue along the lines of his six pack. He slipped his head into the shirt, pressing his face into Saeran’s skin, making the red-head chuckle. He pulled his own shirt over Yoosung and himself. Yoosung looked up at him mischievously.

He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, all while amethyst eyes held mint green ones. Saeran’s lips were still puffy from their kissing, his bottom lip quivering at the look in Yoosung’s eyes and the feel of his hands so close to his erect cock. He swallowed loudly, wanting desperately to touch the blonde, but holding himself back, his hands at his sides. The feel and smell of Yoosung intoxicating his senses.

He tugged at the tight jeans and frowned when they did not immediately slide off. He pouted as he yanked on them, forcing them past Saeran’s hips and let out a satisfied grunt. His grin was ear to ear when he looked back up at Saeran, whose own smile was lopsided. He was so fucking cute, he could no longer hold himself at bay. He pushed him down once more, baring his teeth and sinking them into Yoosung’s throat, sucking on the wound as Yoosung writhed beneath him. “I want you so much Yoosung!” he teased into his ear.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Yoosung asked breathily.

Saeran opened the top drawer of his nightstand and grabbed the lube Saeyoung had given him. He had been annoyed, and reticent when his brother had dared to presume. He had still not been sure Yoosung would come back, let alone agree to be bound to him. It had been a constant reminder that he was without his mate. He finished removing his jeans and underwear before settling between Yoosung’s legs once more.

He grasped his thighs and ground himself against his ass.

“Hah…Nngh…” Yoosung grasped the pillow under his head and moaned.

Saeran coated his fingers and began to press his digits against Yoosung’s opening.

“Are you ready?”

“Hmmm, mmhmm, yes…” Yoosung could barely get any words out. He was tense, unsure what to expect. He felt Saeran slide a single finger inside him and he bit his tongue to keep from squealing like a pig. His butt cheeks clinched.

“Relax Yoosung. I won’t hurt you. You can always say if you need me to stop. Ok?” Saeran soothed him, stopping from pressing any further into him. His ass was off the mattress and clenched, his eyes closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Yoosung…” he opened his eyes, letting go of his lip and falling back onto the bed. He blushed, but, staring into Saeran’s green eyes he felt calmer, his sphincter released and he breathed slowly as Saeran continued to push into him. He then began to pump his finger in and out. Yoosung gasped at the immediate and pleasant feeling. He melted into the pillow and hummed, his knees falling apart, Saeran inserting a second digit.

“Hah! Ahh…” his chest rose and fell rapidly as he took lungfuls of air, his fingers digging into the sheets.

Saeran slid another finger in and pumped them in and out slowly, picking up speed when Yoosung began to push against him. The blonde was covered in beads of sweat, it glistened over his pale skin. His head was tossed to the side, his hair a tangled mess. His mouth was open as he panted heavily.

Saeran opened and closed his fingers, attempting to loosen up Yoosung’s opening enough to accept his cock more easily. Saeran was himself panting, his cock twitching, ready to take Yoosung.

“Nnn…nnn…nnnow…Saeran…please!” he yanked the pillow from under him and pressed it against his face and screamed into it. Saeran slowly detracted his digits, wiping them on the sheet and yanked the pillow from Yoosung with a low growl. He set it under Yoosung’s ass and pressed their pelvises together. Yoosung gasped staring up at Saeran, a dazed look in his eyes. Saeran touched the tip of his cock against Yoosung’s opening. His reaction was immediate, trying to push against him.

He thrust forward as slow as he dared. He was surprised that Yoosung was able to keep his muscles relaxed enough not to push him back out. Yoosung’s chest rose and fell so fast, Saeran was afraid he might hyperventilate. He took a deep breath as the base of his cock hit Yoosung’s ass. He was so tight, it felt like a vice around Saeran. He was also already breathing hard. He leaned over Yoosung who wrapped his legs around his hips and dragged him down, arching his back as Saeran thrust inside him rapidly. Yoosung buried his head into Saeran’s chest, panting and heaving.

Saeran engulfed Yoosung in his arms, pumping his hips, whispering into his ear almost incoherently as Yoosung gasped, groaned, and moaned. Yoosung squeezed around his cock and it didn’t take long for Saeran to cum. His hot stream filled up the younger man. Saeran shuttered and Yoosung stiffened under him, his eyes wide.

As Saeran climaxed, there was a wave of electricity that broke through Yoosung. A heavy weight fell on him and pressed him down briefly before washing out of him, leaving him feeling whole for the first time in his life.  Like a missing jigsaw puzzle piece in his life that he had never been aware of was finally set into place.

Saeran was breathing heavily over him, his sweat drenched hair plastered to his forehead, his green eyes intent on Yoosung’s lavender orbs.

“Wha…what was that?” Yoosung asked, his chest heaving. Saeran grinned, a light in his eyes shining brighter.

“You felt it? That was the bond settling over us. You truly felt it?”

Yoosung nodded absently, “Why didn’t you tell me that was going to happen?” he panted.

“We weren’t sure it would work with a human. I’ve never heard of such a mating. Plus, well, you know…” Saeran lay his head on Yoosung’s chest, enjoying the feel of his heartbeat against his cheek.

Yoosung lazily ran his fingers through his now shortened hair and Saeran hummed in pleasure.

“Because I’m not a girl?” Yoosung asked, his breath still heavy.

“Yeah.” Saeran answered, kissing his chest and licking his skin. Yoosung giggled and pressed Saeran’s head into his chest making Saeran sputter for breath. They both giggled as Saeran slid out of and off Yoosung.

Yoosung let out a small grunt of disappointment, but sighed contentedly when Saeran snuggled against him, his head on his shoulder, his right leg thrown over his hip. He produced his sheet from somewhere and covered them lightly.

“So, that poem you recited? Is that part of the bonding?” Yoosung asked wistfully.

“Yes. It’s really cheesy I know, but, it helps to focus our energy to initiate the bond. I…I wasn’t going to do it, but. When you were in my arms, I just…I had to.” Yoosung could tell that Saeran was somewhat flustered.

After several minutes, Yoosung’s curiosity got the better of him and he asked another question. “Do you have to be in love to be bonded?”

“No. Actually, pack alphas can bond with more than one mate.”

Yoosung shifted under Saeran, “Really? You mean, Saeyoung could bond with someone besides MC?” he sounded incredulous.

Saeran snorted and looked up at Yoosung, “Do you really think she would be ok with that?”

“Well, no, but, he could?”

“Yes, I suppose it’s possible, but, Saeyoung loves MC, most pack alphas that choose to do that do so because they need more offspring, or they bonded for reasons other than love.”

“Like what?”

Saeran shrugged. “You know how in medieval times kings married their children to other princes and princesses? Kind of like that. Children of alphas are prized. They tend to be the strongest of our kinds.”

“Wow. I guess it really is a different kind of society.”

“Mhmm.” Saeran smiled at him and ran his finger up and down his chest. “So, tell me Yoosung, how do you feel now? After waiting so long to be with someone. Was I worth the wait?”

Yoosung pushed Saeran over, straddling him. Saeran’s cum dripping out, running down his crack onto his balls and Saeran’s leg below him.

“Oh, no! Yoosung…” Saeran complained with a smile.

Yoosung’s ass felt sore, but he couldn’t help but love the pain and the slickness of Saeran’s cum on his body. He ground himself against Saeran’s thigh. Saeran tried to push him off, but Yoosung hung on. He bit Saeran’s throat and giggled. He felt giddy, as if he was drunk. Saeran laughed under him and they rolled around the bed, wrapping the sheet around them tightly. They settled on their sides, chest to chest, laughing.

Saeran pressed his forehead against Yoosung’s.

“I love you Yoosung.”

“For now and forever!” Yoosung grinned.

“Absolutely! I am yours, and you are mine.”

“I am yours, and you are mine.” Yoosung echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! Almost done!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

“Don’t be ridiculous. You look beautiful.” Yoosung grinned at MC through the mirror. She sat at the vanity, Yoosung standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders. “Why are you so nervous?” he chortled. MC sighed.

“I’m sure you will understand when it’s your turn!” she threw at him. Yoosung’s face blanched.

“M…me? Get married? Well…I mean…if…” he trailed off and gulped heavily. It was MC’s turn to laugh.

She stood and walked to the floor mirror Saeyoung had brought in for her. Her white dress was still on the hanger and she wore a robe. Yoosung had helped her with her hair and Saeran with her makeup. He had a deft hand at it. She looked exactly like herself, only, better. The man was a magician with a makeup brush. Her hair was simply set. Yoosung had shaped her already wavy hair, each strand where it should be. By the end of the day, she would be Mrs. Choi. She understood why Yoosung had asked her about being nervous. After all, she was already Saeyoung’s mate, she was already bonded to him. They were already fated to live and love together for the rest of their lives. So why indeed, was she so nervous?

She had hoped her parents would have come to the wedding, but she had never received any communication from them after she had sent them an invitation. There was no one else she thought to invite, every friend she’d had had turned their backs on her when she had called off her wedding.

Saeyoung had no one to invite either, his only friends all being in the RFA. She squared her shoulders. It did not matter. Those that were closest to them, those that loved them might be few, but they were all the more important for it. Jumin, Jaehee, Zen, Yoosung, and Saeran. A very small audience for their exchanging of vows. MC smiled. She turned to Yoosung and engulfed him in her embrace.

“I love you Yoosung, thank you for being here.”

Yoosung hugged her back. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

 

“This tie just won’t cooperate!” Saeyoung yanked the fabric from around his neck and threw it on the floor then stomped on it for good measure.

Saeran arched his eyebrows but held his mirth in check. He rarely saw his brother this way. There was the over the top 707, the efficient Luciel, the depressed and quiet Saeyoung, and the ‘whatever the hell he became when he was around MC’. Saeyoung sat heavily on the bed as he scooped up the red tie. He held it in his hands, then shoved it towards Saeran.

“Look what I did! I’m so stupid!”

Saeran took the tie and wiped and ran his hands over it. It was fine, Saeyoung’s stockinged feet had done nothing to it. He sat next to his brother and put his arm around him.

“What’s wrong?” he quietly asked.

Saeyoung’s shoulders slumped and Saeran could hear his low sniffles. He looked up at his brother, tears trailing down his cheeks.

“What if she doesn’t really love me? What if it’s all a lie?” Saeran’s heart wrenched. He understood that sentiment. Neither of them ever believed they were worthy of the love they had received. Their mother’s words still echoed in their heads, they were worthless, they were nothing but an accident, they didn’t deserve to live.

He pulled his brother in next to him and rubbed his arm, kissing the top of his head.

“You know the truth. Tell me the truth. Our truth, not hers.” He whispered into Saeyoung’s hair.

Saeyoung bit his lower lip. “She loves me. She knows me, and she loves me. She wants to be with me. She wants to marry me. She wants to…to…to be the mother of my children.” He broke on the last word. The idea of having children, of being a father, was one he never even contemplated. He had never expected to live long enough for any of that to happen. Saeran wrapped his arms around him and held him.

“Yes, we have the pack, and it will grow. Saeyoung, you made it all possible. You kept your promise. You saved me, you saved us, and you gave us a different future than what she told us we would have. She loves you, I love you, Yoosung loves you, the whole RFA loves you. You are worthy of that love. We both are.” He breathed.

Saeyoung breathed deeply as he clung to his brother, hearing those words coming from him was surreal.

The doorbell rang and Saeyoung bolted upright, wiping his tears away. He started towards the door but was stopped by Saeran.

“You hired people for that, remember?” Saeran pulled him back and pulled up his collar. He began to tie the tie for his brother. Yoosung had shown him how, just in case. Saeyoung stood still, letting his brother take control.

“Thank you Saeran.” They exchanged a long look and Saeran finally nodded, understanding that the gratitude was for more than just the tie.

There was a commotion outside the room and they looked at each other in confusion before turning as one to the door.

Saeran was first to the door and as he opened it, the arguing became louder. A man stood at the end of the entryway trying to get past two of the people Saeyoung had hired to cater and take care of the minutia of the wedding.  He was tall with dark brown hair neatly cut, over his ears. He wore an ordinary navy blue business suit with a dark blue tie. Neither twin recognized him.

“Pablo?” MC stated as she walked out of the bedroom. Her hand fluttered to her throat, what the hell was he doing there?

“There you are! Get your things MC, you’re coming home with me. This is ridiculous!” he held the wedding invitation in his hand above his head, it was crushed in his fist.

“Where did you get that?” she asked, anger rising within her.

“Your parents! They sent me here to bring you home.” The attendants had parted to let him through, walking away. Pablo walked right up to MC and grabbed her wrist. Yoosung clung to her arms and Saeyoung growled as he stepped between them. Pushing him away with his chest. Pablo let go of MC’s wrist and stared into Saeyoung’s rage filled eyes. His teeth were bared and the growl had his hair on end.

“You…you’re…a were…”

“Yes!” MC stepped in front of Saeyoung and prodded Pedro in the chest with her finger. “Now leave! I’m not going anywhere. It’s my wedding day!”

Pablo looked from her to Saeyoung and Saeran. He could see it in their eyes. Werewolves. She was about to marry their mortal enemies. What the hell had she gotten herself into? He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her back against him, beginning to walk backwards, towards the door.

“I’ll save you.” He whispered to her.

Yoosung and Saeran started towards them, but Saeyoung held them back, a grin appearing on his face.

“You want to save me?” she asked him, her voice calm.

Pablo’s heart raced with fear, but he truly believed that they had done something to his future mate to have her want to stay. He began to sweat as he watched the grin on the man’s face.

“I’ll get you out of here. Take you home to your parents. They are worried about you. I can forgive you for this MC. We can continue with our betrothal. I know you will be a good mate and wife. You are a good girl.”

MC sighed, she locked eyes with Saeyoung and he nodded imperceptibly. She slammed her elbow into his abdomen, stomped on his foot, turned and slammed the palm of her hand into his nose, then kneed him in the groin for good measure.

She backed up, out of his reach. Saeyoung squeezed her upper arms and she leaned back into him. Saeran was to her right, Yoosung to her left.

“Go home Pabloo. This is my life now, and, I would suggest you keep everything you saw here to yourself.” It was difficult to say exactly what she wanted with the attendants watching.

He looked up at the foursome. He was not sure what was going on. But, he could not hope to win against two werewolves. He could go home and let them know, however, if he did that, they would be left in a quandary. Was she worth losing werecats over if they began a war? How big was this pack? He was sure he was looking at the Alpha, the strength of him was palpable. Or, he could go home and forget about the woman. He could tell her parents that she refused to leave, no matter what he attempted. That he was sure she was there of her own choice and had completely abandoned them. His balls ached, but his pride was dead.

He stood unsteadily to his feet.

“You are making a mistake.” He hissed at her.

“Tell my parents that I will always love them, and that my heart will always welcome them back. But this is my life, not theirs, and I am happy here.” She reached to either side of her, taking Saeran’s and Yoosung’s hands, Saeyoung’s arms wrapping themselves around her shoulders, snuggling against her neck.

Pablo snarled but he backed away. He was to the door when he felt claws pierce his side. He cried out and leaned against the door.

“Come near her again, and I will kill you. I suggest you stay out of Korea all together.” Saeyoung rumbled, his throat rattling. He extracted his claws and opened the door. He stepped aside and Pablo streaked outside. He slammed the door and went back to embrace MC. She was shivering. The adrenaline of the situation having left her, she tried to stop herself from letting the tears fall. She didn’t want to ruin her makeup. The thought made her chuckle.

Saeyoung pulled away slightly and tilted her head up. There was a lopsided smile on his face and he leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

She pushed him away.

“NO! Saeyoung! Not until we say our vows!” her eyes sparkled with determination.

Saeyoung slumped and huffed in disappointment as Saeran and Yoosung laughed around them. Suddenly she yelped and turned, running back into the bedroom. “We’re not supposed to see each other!”

She slammed the door and the three were left in a stunned silence. Yoosung kissed Saeran’s cheek and walked back to MC’s bedroom. The twins went back to Saeran’s bedroom to resume their preparations.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Yoosung asked MC. She shrugged, but let herself be embraced. She lay her head on Yoosung’s shoulder, but her eyes were dry.

“I hate that my family can’t support me. I wish they were here. I wish my father was going to walk me down the aisle. I wish that my mother was here with me, giving me advice on how to be a good wife. I wish my brother had bonded with Saeyoung at his bachelor party. I wish so much Yoosung. But, I will not let them strip me of my happiness.” She hugged him tight then pulled away. H could see that she was true to her word. Her eyes were shining with excitement, the incident already out of her mind. She turned and took down her wedding dress.

It was simple, white, sleeveless, tight at the bodice and flowing from her waist to her ankles. Yoosung turned around while she slipped into it, then helped her with the buttons on the back. She stood in front of the mirror and twirled, laughing. Yoosung clasped the necklace Jumin had lent her which covered both the something borrowed and something blue. The sapphires sparkled, but did not equate her eyes. The dress was new and she wore simple silver studs her mother had given her when she had been betrothed to Pablo. They no longer reminded her of him, but of the love she knew her mother had for her, even if she was not there now. They had been passed down from mother to daughter for several generations. Now, looking at herself, she hoped to one day pass them down to her own daughter. Yoosung placed the tiara on her head that held her veil. She knew it was all old fashioned, but she hadn’t been able to help herself.

“You look stunning!” Yoosung breathed, already teary eyed. She beamed at him. There was a soft knock on the door and Yoosung went to see who it was. He opened it all the way and let Jaehee in.

Her eyes went wide as she saw MC. Her hands flying to her mouth.

“Oh my goodness MC! You look beautiful!”

“Jaehee!” she went and hugged her gently, Jaehee not wanting to wrinkle her dress.

“I didn’t hear the doorbell ring.” She said.

“Oh, the door was open, one of the attendants let us in. She looked a little stressed, I know that look. Did something happen?” she asked.

“Nothing important! I’m so glad you’re here!” MC gushed.

“Of course! Saeyoung sent me in to let you know that everything is ready. I have to say, he cleans up nice, although I would have done something about the unruliness of that hair.” She chuckled. MC grinned. She loved Saeyoung’s unruly hair.

“Alright, we’ll be right out.” She gave Jaehee another hug as she left the room. Yoosung stood in front of her and took her hands in his. He was dressed in dark slacks, a pink button-down shirt with a purple bowtie.

“You ready for this?” he asked. She nodded. Yoosung grabbed her shoes and helped her into them. Then he took her arm and led her out to the back yard. Jumin had offered to rent a space for the wedding, but, they had decided they would rather stick close to home. The backyard was large and lush. They had set up an archway and some chairs on the grass. There were several flowers and potted plants to make the area more pleasant. A carpet was rolled out from the edge of the porch to the archway.

When they stepped out, MC laid eyes on her future husband. He wore a dark suit with a white button-down shirt and a red tie. Saeran was dressed like Yoosung. Saeyoung’s glasses were fogged up, his jaw dropped and his hands fidgeted. Saeran squeezed his shoulder and Saeyoung took a deep breath as he watched his future wife walk all too slowly towards him. The wedding march played through speakers he’d set up. He had wanted to hire a life band, but she had talked him out of it. The group was so small, she didn’t think it was necessary.

She was so beautiful, he had to swallow down his mounting anxiety. He took comfort from Saeran who stood right next to him. When she was finally right in front of him he couldn’t breathe. Saeran tapped him and he exhaled, his chest burning. He noticed that Yoosung was holding her hand and offering it to him. They were both grinning at him. He fumbled for her hand, then grasped it too tightly. She giggled at him, she rarely saw him so flustered.

She stepped next to him, wanting desperately to just kiss him.

Yoosung stepped under the archway, he had gotten a certificate to officiate the wedding off the internet. He was now High Holiness Supermanyoosung cleric of LOLOL. He grinned as he began to officiate for his very good friends.

Zen snickered at the entire affair, but he thought MC looked perfect. He cried when they exchanged the rings, and when they finally kissed. Jaehee cried the entire time, clinging to Zen tightly. Jumin was as stoic as ever, but even his eyes became misty as he saw how much love there was between the two.

“I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Saeyoung Choi!” Yoosung yelled, throwing his arms out. The RFA stood and clapped.

They all gathered in the living room, Mc changing into more comfortable clothes. Saeran took so many pictures, they would be able to fill out several albums. Saeyoung let everyone he hired go home and it was just the RFA. They ate and drank, Jumin even pulling his tie off and enjoying himself. They had let them know not to give them any gifts, they needed or wanted for nothing. MC tried to give the necklace back to Jumin, but he would not take it.

“Jumin! This necklace easily costs hundreds of dollars!” she protested.

“Thousands actually, but, I insist! It looks beautiful on you; how could it ever grace anyone else’s neck?”

“But, I…I thought it was your mother’s?”

“It was, just a simple trinket I kept to remind me of her. It does not belong in a dark drawer, you give it new life. Please, for me, keep it.” He pressed his hand to her shoulder, his grey eyes full of something MC had not seen in them before. She softened and acquiesced. He left her, smiling as he walked away.

She fumbled with the necklace, uncomfortable with something so expensive. Saeyoung wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back into his chest.

“Jumin isn’t trying to steal you away from me already, is he?” he teased. It made MC laugh and she turned in his arms to face him.

“It would take a lot more than a priceless necklace to steal your Mrs. Choi away.”

“Ah, say that again.” He grinned.

“Mrs. Choi…” he kissed her passionately.

“Wait a minute.” He broke the kiss suddenly. “Does that mean there is something he could give you to steal you away?”

MC pulled him back down, sliding her tongue into his mouth, eliciting a deep moan from her new husband. Her hands dug into his hair and she yanked gently. She swallowed his next groan, then slowly pulled away.

“Why would I ever want or need anyone else?”

Saeran cleared his throat and they both turned, the group was staring at them with goofy grins on their faces. Yoosung was a scarlet red. MC buried her face into Saeyoung’s chest. It rumbled as his body was wracked with laughter.

Saeran pulled an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Saeyoung.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“I know you said no presents, but, we got together and decided to give you that.”

Saeyoung’s eyebrows furrowed as he opened the envelope. It was two plane tickets and a cruise itinerary for seven days. MC gasped, her eyes going wide.

“We knew you wouldn’t plan a honeymoon, so we did it for you.” Saeran grinned. The others also smiled at the reaction of the couple. Saeyoung had tears in his eyes. After all these years, after everything he had lived through, had endured, his own depression and loneliness, he had friends, he had family, he had the pack.

There were several exchanges of hugs and tears and then Yoosung came out of their bedroom with two bags already packed.

“Lots of sunscreen for you! If you leave your room at all that is.” He blushed and bit his lip. Saeran wrapped his arm around Yoosung and whispered in his ear.

“This means we have the house all to ourselves for a whole week.” He flicked his tongue into Yoosung’s ear which made him yelp and jump, his blush traveling all over his body.

They all laughed and Yoosung buried himself against Saeran. Saeran kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back soothingly.

MC and Saeyoung left for their honeymoon the next day, leaving Saeran and Yoosung alone. Saeran wondered about the expansion of the pack. Saeyoung had discussed telling the RFA about them. They had all agreed to do it once they were back from the honeymoon. They knew it would be a shock, that they might become frightened, but, they hoped that the affection they held, would give them the benefit of the doubt.

Yoosung took his hand, bringing him out of his reverie.

“Something wrong with the pancakes?” Yoosung asked.

“No, sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Thinking about getting married too?” Yoosung teased, a nervous giggle escaping him.

Saeran’s head jerked up, his jaw dropping.

“Oh, hey, I was just kidding. What is it?”

“Sorry, I guess I’m just thinking about the expansion of the pack. Do you think the others will be ok with it?” he looked at Yoosung with pained eyes.

“Of course! It will be a shock, but I know they will love you no matter what!”

Saeran smiled, “I know you’re right, it’s just.”

“Stop! Stop listening to that voice in your head. And pay attention to the reality of your life. What did you tell Saeyoung yesterday? Huh? Those words apply to you too.” Yoosung rose from his seat and sat on Saeran’s lap.

“We have so much to be grateful for. You and I. Saeyoung and MC. We are family. And we’re happy. I love you Saeran.” He punctuated the sentiment with a kiss.

“I love you too Yoosung.” They exchanged another passionate kiss. When they came back up for air Saeran said, “Now, about that other thing.” He grinned as Yoosung’s eyes widened.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still a lot of potential here, so, I might add more chapters in the future, but, for now, I am moving on to work on V-Men and the Reverse Mint Eye....And of course, Elmwood is coming to a conclusion as well. Still several chapters away though. I hope you enjoyed this fic and I hope you follow me into the others, All Yooran of course =)
> 
> Thank you to all of you who read this, commented, and left Kudos! I appreciate each and every one of you. And if you don't know already, you can also follow me on Tumblr @elvendara There is a lot more writing there as well.


End file.
